


S/

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: *CP：Sherlock/Mycroft。不会有具体涉及上下的情节，但本人站哥受，所以夏攻麦受倾向可能明显。自行判断，自行避雷。*虽然第四季八字还没一撇，但时间强行设定在Moriarty事件彻底解决之后。*标题本来应该是S上面有个删除线，但显示不出来删除号，于是用《S/》代替。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 9





	1. 00

Sherlock会反复做同一个梦。

——自己亲手杀死Mycroft的梦。

这个梦是从什么时候开始的，他已经记不清了。也许是10岁，又也许是13岁，他说不好。但总之是从青少年时期就开始的，这一点大体不会错。

一开始只有大概的轮廓。自己拿着刀子，刺向面前某个人的背部，这样不切实的场景。没有血，没有声响，也没有触感，那个人是谁也完全不能确定，有的只是一个随着自己的动作倒下的、形状模糊的剪影。

所以他也并没有在意，只当是自己在无意识中发泄自己无处安放的、想要寻求刺激的欲望。

然而，某一天之后，那个梦就有了确实的形状。

——自己在听说自己二哥死讯的那一天。

那天，他不顾保安的阻拦，一路闯进自己长兄的办公室，揪着自己的长兄——那个和二哥一起进行任务的、本应该保护自己二哥的安全的Holmes家长子——的衣领，就像一只露出獠牙的兽那般嘶声质问对方到底发生了什么。

而对方却只是用一种冷如冰霜的眼神好不躲闪地看进自己的双眼，平静到近乎残忍地吐出了一句话：

——为了国家的利益，这也是没办法的事情。Sherlock。

耳边似乎听到了什么东西分崩离析的声音。

眼前的兄长明明有着自己最熟悉的脸庞，但却陌生得就像一个完全的他人。

他不记得那一天自己是怎样离开的兄长的办公室。

他只记得最后兄长留下的一句“我之后要升职了，Sherlock，以后要找我到新的办公室去”如同无情的嘲笑，长久不去地盘踞在自己的脑海。

那天之后，他的兄长真正成为了的阴影中的英国政府。

也真正成为了，他在梦中杀死的对象。

原本模糊的剪影有了血肉。一丝不苟的三件套纹理清晰。后颈上甚至传来自己无比熟悉的古龙水的味道。

而他却毫不犹豫，只顾将手中的凶器向那挺得笔直的背部刺去。

鲜红的血液，发闷的声响，以及刀刃撕裂肌肉的感触——和之前那些茫然不清的梦境不同，所有一切都可怕得清晰——他就那样用自己的双手，确确实实地将银白的刀刃送进自己兄长的后背上，离心脏最近的地方。

倒下，僵硬，冰冷。

他的兄长便那样一次又一次地，毫不挣扎地死在自己的眼前。

血液流成湖泊，将自己与那具失去任何生气的身体包围，可他却感受不到任何温度，也感受不到任何波动。

他就只是站在那里，冷眼看着身体逐渐被氧化发黑的血液淹没——

然后在一片仿佛能够吞噬一切的空虚感中醒来。

没有冷汗涔涔，没有头痛欲裂，甚至没有丝毫呼吸紊乱。

——只有从梦中渗透而出的空虚透着寒意，在醒来之后的黑暗中张牙舞爪，无尽蔓延。

……自己大概这一生，都不会原谅自己的兄长了吧。

他总是在那片如同冷却之后的血液般的黑暗中，瞪着眼前冰冷的虚空，如是想。

……那种说着满嘴的漂亮话，却连自己兄弟的生命都不屑一顾的家伙——自己绝对，不会原谅。

——所以，自己至此之后的人生，大概也会在梦里，一遍一遍地杀死自己的兄长吧。

冷静地，他在内心给自己做出了这样的诊断，然后近乎冷漠地，觉得这样其实，也没有什么不好。

……不断地憎恨。然后不断地假想杀害。

——即使自己也明白那无法产生任何实际的意义，却始终无法停止的强迫反复——自己指向自己兄长的，仅剩的情感联系。

因此，他从未想要采取过任何措施，去阻止那个梦的到来。

他只会在每次沉入深渊、又一次看见那个背影出现在自己面前之时，在模糊的意识角落无比冷静而疏离地想：

——啊啊，今天的自己，又要杀死Mycroft了。


	2. 01

Sherlock坐在自己专属的沙发上，紧抿着唇瓣瞪着眼前的男人。

自己一遍又一遍地在梦中杀死的，自己的兄长。

221B的客厅，Hudson太太冲泡的红茶香气，一直以来都是John的指定席的沙发。熟悉得不能再熟悉的环境里，一丝不苟的灰黑色条纹西装三件套，以及搭在沙发扶手上的黑色长柄雨伞，就像是愣生抹在风景油画上的黑色墨汁一般格格不入。

伦敦这天的天气，是令人生厌的晴好。透亮的阳光从自己身后的窗子无遮无拦地洒进来，抹去空气中的阴影，明晃晃地揭露着两人之间的剑拔弩张。

……回想起来，从二哥的事件以来——也是自己开始明确地在梦中杀死自己的兄长以来——他们兄弟之间就再也没有能够正常地对话过了。

总是一脸高高在上，对自己颐指气使的兄长，和总是语中带刺，竭尽全力希望对方就此消失的自己。

永远不能互相理解的对白。

永远无法相交的平行线。

……永远没有结果的往复循环。

……与其如此，还不如直接无视对方来得省心——自己其实在心底也明白这一点。

然而，每当对方的那张写满了官方作派的脸又一次出现在自己面前时，自己总是会感到一种难以抑制的焦躁冲上心头，然后那些如针般尖锐的句子便会不受控制地从舌尖涌出。

——就像现在这样。

“……有什么事情直说。”

手指啪地敲了一下沙发的扶手，他听见自己充斥着不耐的声音支棱地回荡在客厅之中。

“我先说明，昨天才刚刚彻底解决了Moriarty那个大麻烦，今天你别想推任何莫名其妙的案子给我接。”

而他的兄长听罢，则夸张地长叹一声，而后用一种故作深情的表情看着他，语调抑扬顿挫地道：

“瞧瞧，在我弟弟的眼里我就是这么个不通情达理的恶魔吗，这可让我有点儿受伤啊。”

……令人不适。

他在心中做出一张苦脸，不动声色地这样想。

……一直以来都是这样。自己兄长的那故作姿态的样子，总能引起自己生理上的不适——那让自己产生出一种无论如何都想要把对方清除出自己视线的冲动，强烈得不达目的誓不罢休。

“要真是恶魔还好说了，找个神父之类总能退治。像你这样谁的话都不听到处给人带来麻烦的存在，性质可是比恶魔还要恶劣得多。”

鼻腔哼了一声，毫不容情地如是道。

“所以，别扯那些不相关的，有什么事情直说，没事就赶紧走。别让你比恶魔还恼人的气场破坏了我好不容易的休息日。”

“……Sherlock。”

他的兄长又是一声叹息，稍微敛了敛夸张的表情，但仍然以一种恰到好处的程度蹙起眉毛，用无比令人窝火的口气说道：

“你应该知道我为什么而来。”

他大声地咋了一下舌头。

“我该知道什么？”

“别装傻。”

兄长微微抬高了声音，听起来很是不满地道。

“需不需要我提醒你，昨天就是因为你的莽撞行事，你身上一共受了多少伤？”

“……”

他不自在地轻微晃了一下肩膀——那里还绑着暂时拆不了的绷带——嫌恶地皱起眉毛。

“明明连现场都没有来，就不要用你那隔着屏幕得到的消息说这些高高在上的话。”

“……Sherlock。”

再一次的、更加深沉的叹息。

“我跟你说过多少次，我有绵密的计划能够保证你们的安全，也正是因为如此我才不能事事躬亲。而你即使不做那些危险的事情，事态也能得到解决，你又何必总是——”

“——这些话。”

他失去了任何耐性地打断了他的兄长，用凌厉的目光死死盯着兄长看不出真心何在的面庞，将接下来的话一个字一个字地推出牙关，扔在他兄长的脸上：

“——这些话，你即便是在二哥的遗像前，也能这么说出来吗？”

凝固。

他看到他兄长的脸庞在一瞬间，仿佛美术馆中陈列百年的凝固的石膏。

——雕刻着仿佛抛弃了时间和空间的，永恒的静默。

然而下一秒，这种静默就被打破了。他的兄长唇瓣开合，仿佛刚才那一瞬间的凝固只是自己的幻觉。

“……Sherlock，这个问题我想我们已经说过很多次了。”

深深吸进一口气，没有任何激烈语调起伏地这样说。

“那个时候我也过于年轻，很多地方还不够成熟，发生那种情况也是身不由己。而现在，经过那次的教训，我也不会轻易陷入那样的境地了，更不会轻易让你丢掉性命——”

“……够了。”

他咬紧后牙关，声音紧绷地吐出这一个单词，手指不自觉地扣进了沙发的扶手。

“够了。Mycroft。你的这些陈腔滥调，我已经听得足够了——年轻，不成熟，身不由己，吸取教训——所有的这些。”

上齿使劲碾压了一下下唇，轻微的痛感抑制着他马上就要喷薄而出的情绪。

“听起来合情合理，可不过都是你的借口罢了。事实就是，你的能力不足导致了你的——我的——对，是‘我的’兄弟的死亡。而你——”

急促地呼吸。

“……而你在那之后，除了一遍又一遍地重复那套冠冕堂皇的说辞之外，甚至连一个道歉都没有！对我，对二哥，甚至对爹地和妈咪都没有——”

眯起双眼，似是想用自己的目光将面前的人千刀万剐。

“就是这样的你，现在却在我面前大言不惭地说着什么会保护我的安全，你觉得我得蠢成什么样才能信你？”

而他面前的人——那个放任他们至亲之人死去的罪魁祸首——只是淡然地接下了自己如同刀子的目光，闭眼，吐气，又睁眼，冰蓝的眼底看不出丝毫动摇。

“……Sherlock，冷静。”

口中吐出的句子，让他脊背一阵发凉。

“我一直在对你说，你的指控并不符合事实。——是情绪。你的情绪已经全然影响到了你的判断，所以才会说出这样的话。”

滔滔不绝的，冷若冰霜的，句子。

“你要明白，很多时候，国家利益和私情是不能两全的。”

……就像那天，自己揪着对方领子的时候，对方所说的那样。

“而你如果稍微冷静下来，试着站在我的位置思考一下就会明白——”

“……谁会想要站到你的位置啊！”

他终于忍不住地使劲捶了一下沙发扶手猛然站起，浑身肌肉紧绷到颤抖地居高临下瞪着他的兄长，大声道：

“自以为是，目中无人，所有人都不过是你手中的棋子，就连兄弟的死都不过是你脚下的一块垫脚石——这样的存在，我不能理解，也不想理解，更不会想要让自己也变成那样！”

“……Sherlock。”

他的兄长仍然稳稳地坐在沙发上不动，只是微微抬起下巴，蹙着眉头看向他。

阳光因为自己的遮挡而不能再照遍每一个角落。他在兄长的眼角眉梢看到隐约的阴影。

“我从来没说让你理解我，更没有想要让你成为我。我从来都只是在给你陈述事实，可是你却从来都拒绝接受——即使是我也不想让这种不毛的争论循环往复地发生，可如果你一直这样下去我也没有办法——”

“……哈，所以现在又都是我的错了？”

他冷笑着，像是看什么会传播病毒的怪物一样地看着自己的兄长。

“你是想说，你其实是个特别温柔善良和蔼可亲的兄长，只不过因为自己的弟弟从来都不听话，所以才眼睁睁地看着兄弟关系被弟弟搅合到现在这一步了是吗？你理性正直，只有我在无理取闹——你是想表达这个意思吗？”

“……Sherlock。”

他的兄长眉间褶皱更深，语气更加强硬了一些，但仍然忍着没有表现出过于强烈的情绪波动。

“我从来没有这么说过，这一切都不过是你的妄自揣度。我想说的只是——”

深呼吸。

“……只是，我希望你能明白，我现在所做的一切，都不过是想要保护你的安全和你的自由——”

“……哈，我的安全，还有我的自由！”

他戏剧性地重复了这两个词组，发出了一声回荡整个客厅的嘲笑。

“在我的公寓里面装满了摄像头，甚至还会将我的情报尽数卖给犯罪头子的你还真是说得出口。……啊啊，其实这些都不是最要紧的。”

说到这里，眯起双眼，无比挑衅地抬起了下巴：

“——最要紧的是——你觉得如果二哥听了你这番话，会不会笑得从地底下跳起来？”

“……Sherlock！”

他的兄长终于也抑制不住地抬高了声音。他像是获得了胜利似地向上勾了一下唇角，但却看到他的兄长在又一次的深呼吸后，再一次回到了那副波澜不惊的样子。

“……Sherlock，我说过的，这不是一回事。我知道你一直都很珍视你的次兄，但那并不是你随时都可以将他拿出来说事的理由。”

这样说，声音中连一丁点儿的颤抖都不曾有。

“你要知道，我是真的很——”

“……够了。”

这一次，他不再咬牙切齿，而是换了一种彻底厌烦的语调这样说，并在同时转过身去，几步走到了窗边站定。

“Mycroft，真得够了。我是真得不想再听到你那些没有任何实际意义的高谈阔论了。”

说着，有些脱力地闭上双眼。

“你也许真得只把曾经那些事情当成一个小小的意外，并且把自己当成了一个运筹帷幄的保护者。但是我、”

睁眼，因为窗外过于耀眼的正午眼光而感到一阵眼前发白的晕眩。

“……我无论如何也不可能会原谅你，也不可能会接受你的那些所谓‘好意’，更不会认为你现在做的那些真得能保护我的‘安全’和‘自由’。”

咬紧牙关，吸气，吐气。

“……所以，从我面前，消失。”

长久的。长久的沉默。

沉默的尽头，是起身的声音，整理衣服的声音，拿起伞的声音，皮鞋踩在木质地板上离开的声音。

“……Sherlock。”

而自己兄长最后的声音，和开门的声音同时传来。

“……最近不会再有案子了，所有那些伤好之前好好休息。如果有哪里不好了就联系John——我们的好军医即使已经有了自己的孩子，也不会抛下你不管的吧。”

……最后的尾音，不知道哪里，和平常听起来不大一样了。

他因为那微妙的违和感而猛地转身。

但看到的，只是在自己面前无情关上的木质门板。

兄长离去的脚步声逐渐消失在门板之后，他死死咬着自己下唇里面的肉，泄愤似地一把拉上了窗帘，蹬蹬几步跳上了长沙发，扑通一声面朝里躺下之后就彻底不动了。

……结果，自己的兄长还是那个兄长——自以为是，冷酷无情——不会因为自己又和他多吵了一架而有些许改变。

自己早就该知道这一点了，可却总是因为内心莫名奇妙的焦躁，而不知不觉又拉着对方陷进这没有任何意义的争吵的漩涡。

结果也总是可以预料：一场玉碎，两败俱伤。

他死死闭着眼睛，在空无一人的客厅之中，长长地、长长地叹了一口气。

……也许，自己也该是时候学着彻底忽视对方了——不管对方说什么都不予理会，就那么让对方自觉无趣地主动离开——如果这样做的话，自己肯定能节省很多精力和时间，也不会再有像现在这样难以控制的情绪了吧。

……只是。

眼前再一次浮现兄长那张总是没有温度的脸，他不知为何就是有一种预感。

——预感自己无论如何，都不可能真得停止和自己兄长之间的、毫无意义的争吵。

那天晚上，他又做了那个梦。在梦里，他一如既往地没有任何犹豫，将刀子插进了自己兄长的后背，让血液铺满了整个空间。


	3. 02上

听说Mycroft被枪击是在几天以后。

彼时，他正使劲浑身解数试图说动John去帮他买晚餐回来，可John坚持要一起出去吃，理由是连续几天闷在家里不外出对身体不好。就在他义正辞严地跟John解释没有案子或者实验的外出都是不必要的时候，Anthea的电话打了进来。

……Anthea。

他难得地在看到手机屏幕上这个名字时一瞬间愣了神。

……如果没有特殊情况，Mycroft和自己的联络一定都是亲力亲为。迫不得已让女秘书联系自己时，一定是有什么不平常的状况发生。但由于实际发生这种状况的次数少之又少，所以他完全没有心理准备地盯着屏幕看了几秒，才将电话接了起来。

“Mr.Holmes。”

女秘书的声音平板而官腔，就像是汇报今天早上吃了什么一般波澜不惊地从电话那头传来。

“Sir今天凌晨归宅途中遭到枪击。子弹击中胸部，所幸错过要害并且医治及时，现已恢复意识。犯人已被控制，是曾经被Sir清出组织的特工因为私怨进行报复，事态没有进一步恶化的危险。我根据Sir的指示向您进行说明，并告知您由于还要有一定时间的入院观察期，所以这段时日即便您有要事需要联络，Sir也许也不能及时回应。除此之外，Sir的状况并无大碍，无需来院探访。——以上事项，您都了解了么。”

……该说不愧是那个男人最信任的秘书么，在面对这样的紧急事态时也冷静得似乎连呼吸都不会乱一下——不，或者该说，这种程度的“小事件”，对于那个男人来说已经根本算不上什么紧急事态，所以才会像这样类似事后报告一样，让秘书简单粗暴地通知给自己了事么。

……还说什么“无需探访”——哈，真是可笑。那个男人的话，大概从一开始就根本没想过让自己真的去探访吧。

想到这里，他不屑地哼了一声，而后快速地回答道：

“啊啊，我了解了。顺便帮我告诉那家伙，就算他希望我也不会去探访的。就这样。”

说完，没等女秘书有任何回复，便甩手挂了电话。

而就在自己将手机赌气一般扔回茶几上的同时。

“……Sherlock，发生什么了？”

John的声音就这么传了过来。

抬眼，正对上那双写满了关切的茶色眸子。这让他一口气把正想重新开始的“非案子不出门论”彻底咽了下去。

“是发生什么不好的事情了吗？”

……自己的烦躁竟然表现得这么明显吗——好吧，确实也没想掩饰就是了。

他向下扯了扯嘴角，重新往沙发上一窝，不以为意道：

“没什么大事。”

耸了耸肩膀。

“就是Mycroft被枪击了。”

John的眼睛一下子张得很大，甚至看起来比素来听到可怖的杀人案件时要更加震惊。

“这还叫‘没什么大事’？Sherlock，你认真的？”

看样子是真的觉得发生了什么不得了的事情一样。

他因为John的这个反应向上翻了个白眼。

“John，不要大惊小怪。那个家伙身处那个位置，遇到点儿什么特殊情况是家常便饭。之前更夸张的事件也遇到过，这次不过是个小意外而已。刚才Anthea也在电话里面说了，没有大碍，无需探访，所以犯不着为那家伙担心。”

快速地换气，在John还没来得及做出任何反应时便抢着道：

“所以John，你到底要不要帮我去买晚餐？”

“……”

John保持着瞪大双眼、半张着嘴巴的姿态很久——8秒，如果自己的时间感觉没错的话——而后像是面对不成器的孩子一般深深地叹了一口气。

“……Sherlock。”

然后明显进入了说教模式。

“不管怎么样，那也是你哥哥，而且就算没有什么大碍，枪击本身也不能算是个小事了。于情于理，你都起码该去医院看一眼的。”

他立刻皱起了脸，快速回答：

“可是是Mycroft自己说不用让我去的。”

“他是这么说。”

John说，满脸肯定。

“可是没有人会在遇到突发事件的时候不希望自己至亲的人陪在身边的。”

“……那家伙是例外。”

他想都不想便即答。

“对于那家伙来说，兄弟情谊之类的根本无足轻重。”

John却看起来很是吃惊地眨了眨眼。

“……你真这么觉得？”

顿了顿。

“你真得觉得，Mycroft认为你对他来说无足轻重？”

他看着这样的John，有些不解地皱起了眉。

“……你为什么会有这样的疑惑，John。你明明不了解他，也不知道我们之间发生过什么。”

“唔——具体的我是不太清楚。”

John歪了歪头，含混地这样说。

“但是就算是不清楚，我也能看从他平常对你的态度看出来——”

“那种呼之即来挥之即去高高在上目中无人的态度吗？”

他嫌恶地打断了John，愤懑地说。

“那种态度哪里能看出——”

“……Sherlock。”

而这一次，他又反过来被John打断。

用一种更加不满的目光瞪着John，但John却只是叹息着摇了摇头。

“……听着，Sherlock。我确实不知道你们之间到底发生了什么，有着怎样的嫌隙。但这种时候，我还是认为你十分有必要去医院看望一下你的兄长，即使只是去问候一声也好。……如果你不答应我会这么做的话。”

摊了摊手。

“那么以后我都不会答应帮你买晚餐。”

“……John！”

“Sherlock。”

抬高声音喊过去，却又被不容置疑地压回来。

他抿紧了嘴唇使劲盯着John，但John却完全一副不为所动的样子。

沉默的拉锯战大概持续了有半分钟，最终是以他的举手让步告终。

“……好吧。John。我知道你是认真的。但我不得不告诉你，即使你这样威胁我，我也没可能去看Mycroft。”

“……Sherlock！你怎么——”

“John。”

他拦住对方又一轮的说教，伸手拿起了刚刚被甩上茶几的手机，重新调出Anthea的号码，按下通话键，并按开了免提。

嘟——嘟——的声音回荡在客厅里。他将手机往茶几上一放，在接通之前短平快地解释道：

“John，你听好。即便是我主动要求去看他，他自己也不会同意的——我让你听一下他亲自的拒绝，然后你就放弃你奇怪的执念帮我去买晚餐。”

话音刚落，电话就被接了起来。

“——Mr.Holmes。”

女秘书的声调仍然平如水面。他撇了撇嘴，直入主题地要求道：

“让Mycroft接电话。”

“……不可以。”

女秘书镇定地拒绝道。

“Sir刚恢复意识不久，需要静养，不能接听您的电话。这也是为什么他会让我向您报告这次的事件。”

“我知道。”

他瞥了John一眼。

“我也没什么要紧事，就是John非要让我去医院看望他，啰啰嗦嗦得没个完。所以即便他不接电话也行，你就把你的电话拿到他跟前开个免提，让他亲口说一句‘别来了’好让John死了这条心就好。”

“……Sherlock！”

John在旁边很不满地喊了一声，但他却置若罔闻地盯着手机，等着女秘书按照他说的去做。

然而，女秘书的回复，却有些出乎他的意料了。

“……不可以，Mr. Holmes。”

仍然语调平直地这样说着，却哪里透着些微妙的不自然。

“Sir现在的身体状况，不能做到您的要求。”

“……为什么。”

他有些狐疑地眯起眼，追问道：

“你刚才说那家伙已经醒来了，而且既然能给你做出给我打电话的指示，就说明他的身体机能没有大碍，简单说两句话应该不在话下。为什么拒绝我的要求。”

“……因为Sir的身体状况不允许，Mr. Holmes。”

女秘书却不做出任何更加具体说明地坚持这一点。

“至于Dr. Watson的要求，我代Sir表示感谢，但是来院探望确实是不需要的。请Dr. Watson不要担心。”

“……”“……”

他抬眼，和John交换了一个眼神。

……果然，即便是向来不如自己敏感的助手，也察觉到了哪里似乎不太对。

此时，他几乎可以确定，电话那边的情况，并不像女秘书告诉自己的那样单纯了。

……只是。

“……”

对着电话沉默，他不确定到底该不该继续追问事情的真相。

——即使遇到非常情况都在如此拒绝着自己的分明就是对方，那自己又有什么义务何必要对他嘘寒问暖。

这么想着，询问的话语就更加沉在了胃里，没有一句能够来到口边。最终滑出舌尖的，只有一句无比冷漠的句子：

“啊啊，是吗。那么就这样，再——”

“——Sherlock！”

一声几近愤怒的大喊打断了自己的话。

他抬眼，惊愕地看着向来对他们兄弟之间的事情不多作评论的John用一种难以置信的神情瞪着他。

“Sherlock，那可是你的哥哥啊。平常你跟他置气也就算了，这种时候你怎么能——”

“……John！”

他也难掩心中的不忿，同样大声地喊了回去。

“那个哪里还能说是我的‘哥哥’?一开始先放弃所谓‘手足之情’的根本就是他而不是我！既然他自己都不需要我，我干嘛还要厚着脸皮主动贴上去白费这份力气——”

“……Sherlock！你不觉得你这样实在太过分了吗！”

“John你今天怎么回事？！怎么总是帮着那家伙说话？！我都说了那个家伙根本不需要——”

“可是他——”

“——Mr.Holmes。”

就在他和John之间的争吵不断升级的时候，女秘书冷静到异样的声音冷不丁地插了进来，横亘在他们中间。

猛地收声，他和John不约而同地将视线又一次落在了被无视了好久的手机上。

而手机那边，女秘书也陷入了一种微妙的沉默。

然后在沉默的尽头，发出了一声细微却清晰的叹息。

“——我有一些话，要单独对Mr. Holmes说。”


	4. 02下

“——Sir现在，并不能发出声音。”

他大约花了三秒，才理解Anthea这句话的含义。

时间是夜晚11点，地点是Anthea的私人轿车之内。John依照对方的要求没有前来。他坐在副驾驶席，先观察了一会儿窗外漫无目的变化着的风景，又转头从上到下扫视了面无表情的女秘书几圈儿，而后突兀地张口道：

“Mycroft迟早会知道你不经他的允许私自来见我。”

“那没有关系。”

Anthea眼睛都不眨一下，只是又打开转向灯平稳地转了一个弯，道。

“现下Sir已经休息了，这是我的私人时间。我的私人时间想要见谁，是我的自由。”

“即便你在这场会面中会透露一些他绝对不希望透露出去的消息，给他绝对不希望透露给的人？”

“……没有关系。”

Anthea仍然面不改色，语气坚定。

“我个人也有我个人的判断。”

“……嗯哼。”

他挑了挑眉，不再追问，而是任凭车子驶进一个僻静的街区，然后在一个隐蔽的角落停了下来。

熄火。

寂静。

他一边根据周围的建筑物判断着具体方位，一边快速地开口：

“Mycroft的枪击不是胸部么。”

“这并没有错。”

Anthea淡定地回答。

“但是和Sir的失声也并不矛盾。”

他挑眉。

“哪个先哪个后？”

没有了回答。

“……原来如此。”

他轻哼一声，自顾了然地点了点头。

“为了能够名正言顺地长时间离职休养，所以以枪击作为理由么。——伤口呢？”

“是真的。手术和医疗记录也都是真的。”

“……作戏就要做足，确实是那家伙的风格。”

他皱了皱鼻子随口评价，而后将话锋犀利一转。

“——所以？”

转头看向Anthea，把所有疑问浓缩成简短的一个单词甩了出去：

“——为什么？”

“……”

Anthea仍然手把着方向盘，直视前方沉吟了片刻，这才回过头来，毫不退缩地迎上自己锐利的目光，简单直白地回答道：

“Sir的失声是心因性的。”

“……心因性？”

他重复了一遍这个词，脑子里划过自己兄长那张万年不变的处事不惊的脸，无论如何没有办法将这个词所代表的含义和兄长画上等号。

“……那个Mycroft？”

“四天前。”

Anthea却无视他的疑问，只是平铺直叙道。

“四天前，早上醒来的时候便发现无法发出声音。请了医生，声带没有损伤，身体机能也一切正常。除了心因性没有别的解释，可是具体原因不明。然而出于安全方面的考虑，心理医生又不是一个好选择。”

……四天前。

他在脑中迅速回忆了一下，发现那是自己兄长来贝克街和自己见面的翌日。那天两人针锋相对的场景仍然历历在目，他在又一次在耳边重放的争吵声中不自觉地蹙起了眉。

“……Anthea，他失声之前那天，从贝克街回去之后，有对你说什么吗。”

“没有。”

Anthea公事公办地回答，看不出来她到底对那天公寓里面发生的争吵了解多少。

“那天Sir从221B出来之后，没有言及任何在公寓中发生的事情。随后，Sir和政府要员进行了会见，并在晚上进行了文书工作，也都没有发生任何问题。”

“……也就是说，第二天早上才突然发不出声音了吗。”

他自语道，整理着自己所知道的信息，暂时将那场争吵和兄长失声之间有所关联的可能性放置在了大脑的角落。

而Anthea则耐心地等他理清了脑中的思路之后，才再次出声：

“至于Sir为什么不想告诉你这件事，Mr. Holmes。”

她说，语气平静。

“——想要欺骗的话就要从最亲近的人开始——这一点，我想经过了那三年的你应该比谁都清楚。”

黑色的墓碑。阴云密布的天气。John因为悲伤而扭曲的脸。

他因为这句话而激起的种种回忆而狠狠噎了一下。想要提一口气大声表达些什么，却又因为无法在对方的脸上找到任何讽刺或者揶揄的痕迹而根本没有发泄的理由，于是最终只是皱了皱脸，不赞同地沉声道：

“……那不一样。那时Moriarty的问题还没有解决，John如果知道了真相，搞不好会带来极大的危险。但这个——”

“是一样的，Mr. Holmes。”

而Anthea则不管他内心的纠结，只是不卑不亢地打断他，说道。

“身处Sir这个位置，如果被人发现患了不知道如何才能治好、又何时才能治好的失语症，不用我说，你也一定能够知道接下来可能会发生什么。”

“……”

他又一时语塞，但仍然不甘心地撇了撇嘴：

“……但是我比John聪明，演技也比John要好上太多倍，即使知道了也不会露出马脚。即使这样他也选择瞒着我，说明他根本不信任我，或者不需要我——”

“不是这样，Mr. Holmes。”

Anthea又一次地否定了他的说法，道。

“Sir会选择不告诉你，只是因为他不想把你卷入麻烦事中。”

“……哈，怎么可能。”

他没忍住地冷哼一声，语带嘲讽地道。

“也不知道当年把自己的兄弟留在敌营弃之不顾的，还有把我的情报全盘交易给了犯罪头子的都是谁？”

“……Mr.Holmes。”

头一次地，Anthea一直以来都波澜不惊的语调终于出现了些许波动。

“Sir有他的立场，也有他的难处。”

她这样说，音调抬高，但语气发沉。

“——但他是绝对不会轻易就将自己的至亲卷入危险之中，并对此无动于衷的。”

气场。

他眨了一下眼，无比意外地看着眼前总是站在兄长身后的阴影中低头摆弄黑莓的女秘书，此时正用一种坚毅的眼神看着自己，浑身上下都散发出一种不容抗拒的气场。

……而这种气场，自己是知道的。

他愣怔地看着对方，一时晃神。

——这分明就是，John在向周围所有对自己指指点点的人大声说明，自己根本不是什么所谓的“怪胎”的时候，所散发出的那种容不得一点儿质疑的气场。

他因为这个认知而下意识地做了一个吞咽的动作。

唾液艰难滑过食道，他因为难以忽视的违和感而猛地回神。

“……”

张了张嘴，却仍然不能像平素那样顺利地组织语言，只能勉强在扔处在动摇状态的大脑中随意抓出一个句子扔了出来。

“……说得好像，你真得那么了解他一样。”

“恕我直言，Mr. Holmes。”

而女秘书却对他的动摇置若罔闻，只是泰然自若地接下了他的话，淡然而坚定地道：

“——也许在有些方面，我了解Sir甚至甚于你。”

……

无言以对。

他在短暂的想要反驳的冲动后发现，面对女秘书不留情面的宣言，自己竟然真得无言以对。

……说到底，他们兄弟之间的隔阂已经太大，大到他已经无法准确说出到底有多久，他们没有能够坐下来进行一场平心静气的对话了。

而自己对Mycroft的印象，也愈发被那永远笔挺的西装和永远不撑开的黑伞填充，几乎快要失去任何有形有色的留白。

……从这一点上来说，也许Anthea确实是对的。

——也许，一直都带着隐约的自豪感和亲切感呼唤着“Sir”的她，确实在某些方面要比自己更加了解自己兄长也说不定。

“……所以你，”

缓慢而深长地呼出一口气，他晃了晃脑袋不让自己去想此时胸中升腾起的焦躁感从何而来。

“所以你才会自作主张地把他的情况告诉我吗——因为你觉得他虽然不说，但实际上还是需要我的帮助？”

“……”

然而这一次，Anthea周身的气场却一下弱了下去。她游离着目光，表情有些茫然。

“……说实话，”

过了一会儿，她才再次张口，声音不安而疑惑。

“我并不能确定Sir到底需不需要‘你的’帮助——确切地说，我并不知道Sir到底需要一种什么样的帮助。……但是，我只是有一种感觉。”

抿了抿唇。

“……我感觉，这一次，Sir恐怕很难只靠自己的力量渡过这一关。”

他眨了眨眼，因为对方微妙的用词而感到违和。

“……‘这一次’？”

“……”

Anthea仍然握在方向盘上的双手暗暗用力，纤细的手指指节突出。

“……实际上。Mr. Holmes。”

她说，再一次将目光定回自己的脸上。

他因为那目光中难以掩饰的悲痛而感到一阵脊背发凉。

“——实际上，这并不是Sir第一次失声了。”

——根据Anthea的说法，二哥牺牲的任务之后，自己沉迷药物强制戒断的过程当中，Mycroft曾经一度突然失声。但那一次因为刚好发生在他升官之前的假期，而且过了不到两周便自行治愈了，所以靠着和当时已经是得力助手的Anthea的配合，这个事实被成功地掩饰了过去，也没有产生什么严重的后果。只是，那时候为何会突然失声，又为何能够成功痊愈，Mycroft即使对Anthea也没有说起过，Anthea自然也选择了不多嘴过问。

“……我本来以为，这种事情有过那一次就不会再有了。”

回忆起当时情况的Anthea努力维持着声音的平静，但字里行间却带着无论如何抹不去的悔恨。

“但谁又能想到，时隔这么多年，同样的情况会又一次发生——”

“……”

他看着第一次在自己面前露出如此剧烈——虽然相对别人来说已经很镇定了，但考虑到她平常的喜怒不形于色的样子不得不说是相当剧烈——的情绪波动的Anthea，虽然有一肚子的问题迫切地想问，但最终还是全部咽了下去，只是用尽量安稳的口吻问道：

“……但是，你又如何能确定，这一次他不会就像上次那样只是暂时性的失声，也许过两天就自行痊愈了呢？”

“……我不能确定。……只是。”

深吸进一口气，又缓慢地吐出来，Anthea小心地剔除着声音中的波动，一字一字说道：

“这次，Sir失声之后，我有直接问过他，是否和上一次情况一样，有着自行治愈的可能。……那个时候，Sir回复我的文字是，”

微妙的停顿。

“——‘放宽心，Anthea。至少在一次枪击之后的时间里，收拾这些工作还是来得及的。’”

……简直就像是根本没有考虑过之后会如何的说法。

放在那个总是考虑到十步甚至二十步之后的走法的Mycroft身上，几乎就像是天方夜谭一样没有真实感。

他咬了一下下唇，心中的焦躁愈发明显：

“……这是说，他自己也没有治疗的方案吗。”

“……如果只是没有方案，那还是好的。”

Anthea此时的声音再一次恢复了平静——一种近乎绝望的平静。

“——我只是害怕，Sir这一次，根本就没有治疗的意欲。”

他没能忍住身上的一个寒颤。

——所以，你希望我能做什么？

——Sir在出院后，会去伦敦近郊的一处私宅静养一个月，这也是相对安全的一个月。我希望你能在这一个月里也住过去，帮忙寻找Sir的症结，以及治愈的方法。

——……如果我这么做，你的自作主张一定立刻就会被他知道的。

——这没有关系。毕竟，这一个月里，Sir不能没有我的帮助。而这之后，如果他不能治好，万一发生什么，我也不能独善其身；如果他能治好，我甘愿接受任何处罚。

——……可我是侦探，不是心理医生。你怎么确定我就能做到你的要求？……说到底，你怎么就能确定，我会答应你的要求？

——……我不确定。但是，Mr. Holmes。

——关于Sir的事情，除了你，真得没有别人可以拜托了。

凌晨时分，他躺在自己卧室的床上，紧闭双眼，辗转反侧。

女秘书佯装冷静但早已失去了余裕的声音不断回荡在他的脑海，撕裂任何一丝试图上涌的睡意。

而就在这过于清醒的黑暗里，他的眼前不知为何又一次地浮现起了那个梦境中的场景。

一遍又一遍地，冷漠地杀死着Mycroft的自己。

手起，刀落。在血液喷涌而出的同时，他如同受惊一般猛地睁开了双眼。

……自己到底，应该怎么做呢。

他在眼前隐约残留的血液颜色中思考。

……自己直到现在，还是无论如何都无法原谅自己的兄长，也不想和对方扯上任何过多的关系。可是，在现在这种情况下，自己真的应该就这样对兄长的危机视而不见吗——自己真的能够对兄长的危机视而不见吗。

他发现，明明应该轻而易举得出的答案，此时他却无法真的确定了。

血液的颜色继续渗透在浓稠的夜色里。

他觉得，自己的思考也像是被血液沾染，模糊一片，调解不开。


	5. 03上

Mycroft出院的那天下午，他根据Anthea的指示等在了医院的大厅。

……结果还是来了。

他在刺鼻的消毒水味道中绷紧浑身的肌肉，感到了很久不曾感到过的坐立不安。

……对兄长的憎恶没有消减，拒绝Anthea的请求的想法也仍然游荡在心底。但自己还是出现在了这里——只是因为一种难以忽视的焦躁。

一种只要一想到自己的兄长可能真的会遇到危及生命的危机的时候，便会在心中发出嘶吼的焦躁。

……自己到底、想要如何做，又该如何做呢。

无论如何思考也得不出结论。

只是在Anthea告知自己的出院时间接近的时候，无论如何都无法继续装作什么都不知道地继续呆在公寓里面。

……不管怎么说，先见一下Mycroft也好。

他在心中，使劲为自己的行为找着理由。

……先见一下Mycroft，不出意外的话和对方吵一架，然后被对方亲自赶走，这样就能心安理得地置之不管——

熟悉的脚步声由远及近响起。

他猛地收住了自己乱飘的思绪。

从等待区的沙发上站起，转身。和在等的人四目相对。

脚步声戛然而止。

——Mycroft的表情在一瞬间有些扭曲。

然而，那扭曲在下一个瞬间便被一种质问的神色取代，本和自己撞在一起的目光倏地甩在了他身边的女秘书身上。

而他的女秘书——向来都只是对他做出的指示干脆地回答“是的，Sir”的Anthea——此时竟一反常态地一声不吭，只是端端正正地站在那里，一动不动地用毫不畏缩的目光看了回来。

带着刺鼻的消毒水味的沉默在两人之间剑拔弩张，让本就压抑的医院大厅闻起来就像是一触即发的战场。

而在一段时间的对峙之后，首先从这场无声的战争中退出的，竟是他的从不轻易让步的兄长。

他看到他的兄长从西装上衣的内侧口袋里面摸出那本从不离身的皮革封面的小笔记本和一只钢笔，翻开其中一页快速地在上面写了些什么给Anthea看。

而Anthea看完之后，只是面不改色地重新看回他的兄长，镇定地说道：

“Sir，关于这一点，我想您应该直接和Mr. Holmes商议，而不是我。——我确实擅自向他提供了消息没错，但是今天他会出现在这里不是因为我的强迫，而是因为他本人的意愿。”

……看来是在询问能不能把自己送回去这件事么。

他使劲咬了咬后牙根，觉得如果不是因为自己的兄长自始至终都紧闭着的双唇的话，自己肯定已经扔下一句“恕不奉陪”就直接转身走人了。

……如果不是因为，那始终紧闭的、不能发出声音的双唇的话。

眨了眨眼，不动声色地将又在心中开始大声叫喊的焦躁赶到角落，又一次对上了兄长再度看向自己的目光。

不消对方在本子上写些什么，他就能明确地读出那目光中的含义：

——想回去的话，就这么回去也无妨。

他毫不掩饰地皱起了脸。

“……我专门跑来这里等你，你却用这种态度对待你的兄弟，不觉得太过分了吗。”

——我本来也没希望你这样做。

微微抬起的下巴和蹙起的眉，分毫不差地传递了这样淡漠的信息。

他随意背在身后的双手使劲握起了拳，就像在努力捏碎自己再一次想要转身离开的冲动。

“……但是我被委托了。”

目光扫过Anthea又回到兄长的脸上。

“被你的秘书，委托了关于你的案件。所以你现在是我的观察目标了。”

夸张上挑的一边眉毛。

——之前我带着案子找你的时候，怎么从没见你这么积极过？

仿佛在说这样的话。

“因为那是你带的案子。别把你的那些乌七八糟的事件和她的委托混为一谈。”

——……

略微的困惑一时浮现在蹙起的眉间，而后便是低头在本子上的快速书写。

——虽然不知道你这一次到底是因为什么才这么执着，但你即使来了也起不了什么作用。回去。

明确的拒绝化为文字出现在自己的面前——他知道，这一刻自己已经得到了赦免，完全可以不再有任何心理负担地就此打道回府了。

……本来应该，是这样的。

他握紧拳头，视线那潦草却明晰的字迹上停留了一会儿，又抬起来，挪到了对方的嘴唇上。

自始至终不曾动作的，血色淡薄的双唇。

被压抑在角落的焦躁呼啸着冲破桎梏，蒸腾起一团热气模糊了他向来明晰的脑海。

他浑身僵硬地站在那里，听见自己的声音就那样从自己的口边流了出来：

“……你觉得，我什么时候就这么乖乖听过你的话？”

——……

又是一时困惑的静默，最终收束于一个无声的叹息。

他看到他的兄长收起了笔和本，同时轻启双唇飞快地念了一句什么。他无法从那过于隐约的唇形中判断那句话的内容，但他只是在那一个瞬间，因为兄长唇间吐露的空白而感觉一盆冷水从自己的头顶浇了下来。

——这种无法发声的状态也许这之后也会一直持续也说不定——他在那一个瞬间，突然切切实实地认知到了这一点，并且感到如同被冰冻的冷意迅速爬便了全身。

皮鞋踩在大理石地板上的声音。眼前经过的人影。

猛然回神，他发现自己的兄长已然掠过自己，向医院外走去了。

而他的女秘书却没有立刻跟上去，只是像终于能够正常呼吸了一般地放下了一直紧绷的双肩，用一种非常复杂的眼神看向自己，轻声说道：

“……如果Sir真的下定决心要拒绝你的话，你我甚至都不能像现在这样站在这里了吧。”

一声细微却沉重的叹息，而后垂下目光，似是喃喃自语：

“……但我却无从判断，他的不拒绝，到底是一件好事，还是一件坏事。”

说完，又在下一秒钟宛若机器的模式切换般地恢复了挺胸抬头的状态，踩着高跟鞋快步跟了出去。

留下他在充斥着消毒水味的战场遗迹中，茫然自失了好一会儿。

去往Mycroft私宅的黑色轿车中，沉默如胶般蔓延。

他和自己的兄长并肩坐在轿车的后座。隔离视线和声音的挡板竖起，彻底将前面的司机和副驾驶的Anthea遮挡在他们所处的空间之外。

他因为过于黏稠的沉默动弹不得，甚至连呼吸都变得有些困难了起来。

……想问的事情其实有太多——之前那一次失声的原因，治愈的经过，这次失声的原委，以及治愈的可能——所有这些问题，他甚至想要在一秒钟之内全部砸向自己的兄长，并且要求对方也在一秒钟之内尽数作出回答。

然而，事实却是，他如坐针毡地定在这里，一句话都问不出口。

……他的兄长在那之后，就完全没有看向过自己——不，确切地说，是完完全全无视了自己——他就那样一动不动地靠在座椅上，双眼紧闭，表情空白，就像一尊雕像，一个只有轮廓的存在。

……一具自己梦中的那样的、失去了任何生气的身体。

皮肤上爬过一阵寒意。他不禁伸手按上空调控制的按钮，将车内温度调高了几度。

他不知道他的兄长有没有察觉到他的动作。

他只知道他的兄长依然没有睁眼看向他。

……明明就在这么近的距离，可是他却觉得，自己和自己的兄长隔得如此之远，远到不管自己说什么，也许都再也不能唤起对方的注意。

一阵恶寒——不知道是因为也许再也不会分给自己任何注意力的兄长，还是因为竟然想要得到兄长注意力的自己。

一声不成形的叹息飘进耳朵。

意识到的时候，他的兄长已然又一次掏出了笔和本写起了什么。

——即便在我的脸上看出一个洞，也不能立刻治好的我的声音的。

直到看到这句话赤裸裸地出现在自己眼前，他才意识到刚才自己竟然一直在看着自己的兄长出神。

难以言说的尴尬。却又在同时，因为再一次获得了兄长的反应而感到了莫名的心安。

……等等，心安——这即是说，自己刚才，一直在觉得不安吗。自己？因为那个自己早就决定再也不会原谅的Mycroft？

笔尖唰唰的声音。

——怎么了。在发什么呆。

又一次被随意却精致的笔迹打回现实，他忙不迭地清了一下嗓子，蹩脚地掩饰着自己的失态。

“……我是在观察。”

声音发着干。他亡羊补牢地使劲咽了几口口水进行调节。

“观察自己的任务对象难道不行么。”

兄长用鼻腔长送出一口气。

——我可还没有承认成为你的任务对象了。

“那无所谓。委托者是Anthea，我又何必在意你的意愿。”

——……

兄长的笔尖在纸页上停留了一会儿。

——你什么时候和Anthea关系变得如此融洽了？

他撇了撇嘴。

“……也无所谓融洽不融洽。只是。”

说着，想起了那天晚上女秘书难得的情绪激烈起伏的样子。

“……只是，她看起来真得很关心你——甚至不在乎自己之后会如何地那样关心你。”

——…………

笔尖在纸页上洇出了一个突兀的墨点。

——……Anthea着实是一个不可多得的好部下，放在我的手边都显得可惜的那一类。以后如果有什么要紧事，你和她之间互相照应倒也不失为一个好方法。

“……”

他看着这段笔迹，皱起了眉。

“……这个说法是什么意思——你难道有着想要放开她的打算吗？”

——倒也不是这样。如果可以的话，我也希望能够一直将她留在身边。

“那么为什么。”

——……

笔尖在空中逡巡了一会儿，才又一次划在了纸面上。

——毕竟，老让她跟着一个说不出话前途未卜的上司，对她来说未免太不公平了。

呼吸在一瞬间滞涩。

——我只是害怕，Sir这一次，根本就没有治疗的意欲。

脑内像丧钟一般地，回荡起了那天晚上Anthea平静直至绝望的声音。


	6. 03下

Mycroft的私宅是一个不大不小的别墅。一层客厅餐厅厨房，二层一间书房主卧相连的房间和几间客房，还有一个小小的花园。结构明了，布置简单。

并且没有任何生活的痕迹。

根据Anthea提供的情报，这里是Mycroft升官之际被提供的住所，虽然说是私宅，但是明确登记在册的财产，名义上是政府官员必要时候的“疗养地”。然而，Mycroft在坐到现在这个位置之后，很少有机会能够悠闲地“疗养”，而真正需要避人耳目的时候又不能用这种登记过的地方，所以这个房子就没有真正被使用过——除了Mycroft第一次失声的那两个星期之外。

——确实，这样的房产在面对这种情况的时候可以说是最合适的选择。既能够一时远离素来的工作岗位，又能够主张自己的存在，对那些心怀不轨之辈形成牵制。

彼时，Anthea这样说，话语中的客观和语气中的消沉形成了无比鲜明的对比。

——……只是，如果可以，我是真的不希望Sir又一次以同样的理由住回这里来的。

而在这之前甚至都不知道有这处房产和那段经历的他，只能将泛起一阵阵莫名苦涩的舌尖紧紧抵在齿间，僵硬地沉默。

而Anthea却不顾他的不自在，只是继续对他说：

——一个月的时间，绝对不算长。但这已经是我们尽全力得到手的、最大限度的时间了。

公式化的表达里面，有着不容抗拒的坚定意志。

——Mr.Holmes，我会尽我所能提供给你需要的一切帮助，只是希望你能尽快解开Sir的心结，找回他的声音。

他将行李包和一声沉重的叹息尽数甩在了客房的床上。

……尽快解开心结，找回声音——什么的，说得倒是轻巧。

然后将自己也如同行李一样地扔上床沿，目光在一看就是全新的房间里面转了一圈儿，最终毫无收获地落在了眼前的地毯上。

……说到底，自己是侦探，又不是心理医生。根据杀人现场留下的痕迹合理地演绎找出凶手是长项，从“无”中生“有”探究别人不愿外露的心理状态根本就是领域外。

更何况，对象还是那个永远一脸讳莫如深的Mycroft——那个自己已经很多年没有试图深入了解过的，嫌恶至极的兄长。

……根本就没有任何想法，接下来到底该做些什么。

漠然地听着隔壁房间隐约传来的Anthea汇报工作的声音，他烦闷地抓住自己衬衫的领子送了送，却也无法让自己的呼吸变得更加顺畅。

……虽然脑子一热便跟着来了这里，可对接下来的事情实话说并没有任何预想。说到底，现在的自己和自己的兄长进行普通的对话都积极困难，又何谈什么“解开心结”。

可是事到如今，自己做出的选择已是覆水难收。

……

将掉在地毯上的目光甩上天花板，他把一口浊气尽数从胸口推了出去。

——然后不知道第多少次地试图冷静下来，思考起了自己会来这里的原因。

……本来，这么多年来，自己一直都在从一而终地激烈反抗着自己的兄长的一切——一直在试图将对方赶得远远的，也不愿意接手任何和对方有关系的案子——就连当年沾染毒品也有一部分理由是想要告诉自己的兄长，自己不会事事都如他所愿乖乖听话。

就是这样的自己，怎么偏偏这一次就这么前后不顾地直接跟来了呢。

适才在车子中感觉到的不安又一次茫然地漫了上来。

他使劲咬了一下下唇，将这种感觉生硬地按了下去，而后开始尽量理智地列举起了可能的原因。

也许是因Anthea恳切的请求——然而，虽然很不想承认，但就像Mycroft所指出的那样，自己和Anthea的关系并没有融洽到不愿拒绝她的恳求。那么是因为Mycroft不想让自己介入，所以自己偏要逆其道而行之——但总觉得这种说法似乎也差那么一些说服力。毕竟，就在自己去到医院之前，自己还在万分期待着对方亲自表示出的拒绝。

那么，是因为这次事态紧急，如果自己不出手相帮，自己的兄长就很有可能陷入难以摆脱的麻烦吗。

……这倒是说得通，但更为重要的一个问题是，自己为什么会在意自己的兄长会不会陷入麻烦？

自己难道不是，早就对他丧失了任何期待，也不想再和他扯上什么关系了吗？

……

…………

………………

……排除掉所有的不可能，剩下的就必然是真相。

被压抑着的不安像是开了闸的洪水，裹挟着一个令他颤抖的事实轰然漫了上来。

——自己是因为害怕真的失去自己的兄长，现在才会这样坐在这里的。

……为什么。

他因为这个漫到自己眼前的事实，感到了一阵脱力的无措。

……为什么。为什么。为什么。

他觉得自己的大脑硬盘就像是出现了读盘错误，正在弹出一个接着一个的警告窗口。

错误。矛盾。没有道理。不符合逻辑。

给出的指令无法执行。

他使劲晃了晃脑袋，却根本停不下那一声接着一声的提示音。

处理器已经全然罢工。

他只能在越积越多的窗口中，漫无目的地问着自己：

——为什么自己会在憎恨着某个人的同时，又害怕失去他？

“……Holmes。”

——为什么自己即使知道这是矛盾的，却无法停止其中任何一种心情？

“——Mr.Holmes。”

心脏猛地一跳，慌张抬起了双眼。

Anthea抱着一叠文件站在房间门口，表情恭敬而疏离。

“Mr.Holmes，以后每天晚上我都会来和Sir交接一次。所以如果您有任何需要，也请无需介怀地告诉我。”

这样的话音传进耳朵，他却发现自己竟一时无法准确理解其含义。

过载的大脑开始应急处理。强制性地重启，将那些错误提示暂时删除。

这用了他一些时间，而Anthea则始终安静地站在那里等待他的回复，脸上看不出任何表情。

他眨了眨眼，又花了一会儿来回忆Anthea对他说了什么，而后终于找回了发话的能力。

“……啊、啊啊。”

却发现自己的声音也像从过热的机器中发出的那般干燥而嘶哑。

清了清嗓子，竭尽全力掩饰着自己的动摇。

“不，没有什么特别需要的，就是如果关于Mycroft有什么新的——”

“Mr.Holmes。”

Anthea却突然出声打断了自己。

他短暂地愣怔，而后终于意识到在Mycroft就在隔壁房间的现在，自己终归不能和Anthea进行这样的对话。

……本来是不言自明的道理，但却要对方提醒才能想起来。

自己到底要动摇到什么程度才肯罢休。

“……”

忍住了强烈的想要叹息的冲动，他只是有些僵硬地对对方点了点头，道：

“……有什么需要我会随时告诉你的。如果没事你可以回去了。”

但却意外地看到对方依旧站在原地没有走，而是略微犹豫地轻抿了一下唇瓣，之后缓慢地开口：

“——Mr.Holmes。Sir的事情，就拜托您了。”

毫无起伏的声音里，似乎能听到迫切的情感满溢而出。

他却终究没能做出任何回应——不管是点头还是摇头。

僵坐在那里目送Anthea离开之后，他使劲拍了自己的脸颊几下才让自己又一次勉强找回了思考的能力。

……不管怎样，既然来都来了，那就总得思考一下接下来该怎么做。

这样想着，他做了几个深呼吸，然后开始重新整理现在自己所有的信息。

自己的兄长这是第二次失声。第一次失声的原委不明，治愈的手段不明。这次失声是否和上一次有着相同机理同样不明，而其本人似乎对治愈不抱有乐观的估计，原因依旧不明。Anthea所知的情报有限，又没有相关的专家能够咨询，甚至连John都不能求助，能依靠的只有在这个方面可以说是一无所知的自己，但时间却只有一个月。

……在如此紧迫的时间中，到底要如何才能找到突破口。

他将手指拢起抵在唇边快速地思考，在脑中列出数条可能性又一条一条画上了删除号之后，对着留下的最后一条稍作犹豫，但最终还是站起身来，迈起步子，来到了兄长的房前。

门也不敲地直接推门进去，几步掠过没有人的书房抵达卧室。此时的Mycroft只穿着白衬衫和西裤站在床边，弯着腰整理着从行李箱中拿出的衣服。在听到他的动静后直起身子转过来，脸上写满了不赞同。

他看到对方举起手，模拟了一个敲门的动作。

他撇了撇嘴，不耐地道：

“那种事情怎么都好。比起那个，回答我的问题。”

说完，又不给对方任何拒绝的时间地抢着道：

“——你之前那一次失声，到底是因为什么，又是如何治好的。”

——既然没有任何头绪，那么就直接对任务对象进行问询——这是他在脑中经过层层排除后，剩下的最后一个选项。

自己的兄长明显愣了一下，随即无力又无奈地长吐一口气，伸手捏了捏眉心，又从西裤的口袋里面摸出手机，几下操作之后，将一条信息发了过来。

——Anthea连这种事情都告诉你了吗。

他的拇指不自觉地使劲敲了一下手机屏幕。

“别转移话题，Mycroft。我才不信你会料不到Anthea会将这个情报告诉我。”

咬咬牙，加重了语气，又一次地问道：

“你就只要回答我：之前到底发生了什么，治愈的理由又是什么？”

兄长仍然皱着眉头，手指在手机上噼噼啪啪。

——知道了这些又能怎么样呢。

他使劲瞥了对方一眼。

“也许这一次也是同样的原因，用同样的方式可以治好呢？——这么简单的道理还需要我说？”

然而这一次，对方却没有立刻回复他，而是闭上双眼，缓慢摇了摇头。

他觉得心中一沉。

“……Mycroft。你这是什么意思——你难道要说，我的想法是错的，这一次不可能和上一次是同样的情况吗。”

语句中又多了几分焦躁，但对方返回来的信息却仍然飘忽而没有重点。

——……谁知道呢。不巧我不是心理医师，对这方面也不精通。

“那为什么上次就能自己治好。”

不屈不挠地追问，看到对方在沉吟片刻之后又一次开始输入。

——……上次那个，非要说的话就像是感冒。知道病原体的话，对症下药总能治好。

……感冒？

他愈发不明就里，继续发问：

“那这次为什么不行？”

——……

而他的兄长盯着小小的手机屏幕足足有5秒，这才迟迟将一条信息发送了过来。

——Sherlock。你听说过“幻肢痛”吗？

这是这天晚上，他的兄长给他的最后一句回复。

在那之后，无论自己怎么纠缠追问，兄长都是以一副“我累了，需要休息”的样子，将拒绝贯彻了到底。

最终，他只能带着一个意味不明的单词和满肚子的疑问，不甘不愿地回到了自己的房间，躺在床上翻来覆去，难以入眠。

……已经失去了的肢体发出的疼痛。那到底，是什么意思。

他在一片陌生又冷清的黑暗中无止无尽地向着虚空发问。

并且不知为何，在那得不到任何回应的疑问中，看到了梦中那具无力的身体，和现实中那张苍白的脸。


	7. 04

次日，他出于“既然曾经住过，就也许会留下些蛛丝马迹”的侥幸心理，将宅子彻底搜查了个遍。

除了Mycroft的书房和卧室以外，每一个房间的角落，每一个家具的细节，甚至连小花园的土壤都没有放过，但却一无所获。

而Mycroft的书房和卧室也在对方去吃饭的时候简单检查了一番，也同样没有发现什么值得在意的地方。

……想来，这也是理所当然的事情。自己的兄长连经常居住的地方都一直注意着不留下过多痕迹，这种常年不住的地方自然更不用说了。

——虽然心中无比清楚这一点，但果然还是会觉得有些不甘。

尤其是，再考虑到兄长的那个态度的话。

这一整天，自己的兄长对于自己翻箱倒柜的行为全部都睁一只眼闭一只眼，甚至明知自己拒绝吃午饭是要进他的房间搜查，也没有强迫自己出现在餐厅里。

而书房的门，甚至连锁都没有锁，就那么任凭自己长驱直入。

这让他感受到了一种如骨鲠在喉的违和。

从自己有记忆以来，自己的兄长一直都是一个秘密主义者。还一起住在老宅的时候，兄长就极其排斥自己不打招呼就擅自进他的房间；后来到了伦敦以后，兄长住过的地方就更是被安全锁层层保护，就连自己也很难轻易闯进去窥探一些什么了。

可是现在，他却就那么将所有的一切铺陈在自己面前，眼睁睁地看着自己试图揭露他的一切秘密，却丝毫不为所动。

……就好像摆明了在说，自己根本不可能找到自己想要的东西那般。

——又一次地被小瞧了——这是当他意识到这一点的时候，他的第一反应。毕竟，从小到大，自己的兄长对自己观察能力的嘲讽也不是一次两次了。实话说，他在轻而易举地推开了书斋的门时，甚至在木门发出的嘎吱声中隐约听到了兄长那一句“你只在看，却并不观察”。

然而，这种想法，却在他挫败地从书房出来，在走廊里和自己用餐完毕的兄长擦肩而过的时候，被毫不容情地打碎了。

因为那个时候，他看到了他的兄长脸上的表情——不是居高临下的蔑视，也不是阴阳怪气的嘲讽，而是空白——彻彻底底的空白，像是根本就不知道自己进了他的房间，翻看了他的私物那样。

他在那一个瞬间，突然无比清醒地意识到，他的兄长对于自己的将房子翻得底朝天的行为的不过问，根本不是因为他自信于自己隐藏的水平或者轻视自己搜查的能力——而是不在意。

彻彻底底的不在意。

——因为他认为，自己想要找的东西，根本不存在。

“幻肢痛”。

他将自己扔在客厅的沙发里，身体平躺，双手合拢，食指抵在唇上，盯着上方的天花板不断地思考。

常年没有人使用的客厅天花板干净得甚至没有一丝裂痕。他在那一片几近空虚的白色中，只看到昨天兄长发给自己的最后一条信息中的那几个字在眼前飘来飘去。

——已然失去的身体部分所发出的疼痛幻觉——Mycroft将这次失声与这种病状作比，就好像是在说，这次失声的缘由，实际上根本就不存在一般。

再考虑到他将上次的失声说成是“感冒”并且通过“杀死病原体”得到了治愈这一点，不难想定他是认为，上次已经将所有会导致这种情况的因素全部排除掉了，所以这次的旧疾复发才会没有道理也不能治愈。

这么一想，他所表现出的那种前所未有的消极，以及对自己进行调查的不闻不问，倒是都可以理解了——毕竟，不存在的问题，不管再怎么努力，都是不可能找到，更不可能解决的。

而如果事实真是这样，那么自己也可以放下所有的纠结，干脆利落地以“无能为力”为理由离开这里了。

……而这对现在的自己来说，大概是最容易得到的解脱方式也说不定。

——只是，问题是，没有任何缘由的“心因性”疾病，真的存在吗？

他在自己的大脑硬盘里搜索无果之后坐起身子，抓起放在茶几上的手机，先是几乎条件反射地进入和John的消息界面，但却又意识到不能透露给John过多的细节于是退了出来，划动联系人列表，点开了Anthea的名字。

——所有心因性疾病都一定有一个确切的缘由吗。SH

单刀直入地把问题发送了过去，不消一会儿便收到了回复。

——我是这样认为的。为什么这么问。A

——Mycroft似乎认为他这次的失声是没有缘由的。所以才会是那样的态度。SH

这样告诉对方之后，再次收到回复的间隔长了一些。

——……这是说，Sir并不是不想治好，而是认定找不到原因治不好，所以才放弃的吗。A

他快速地按下一个“是的”发送了过去。

又过了一会儿。

——……然而我不认为，会有不具任何原因就发作的心因性疾病。A

他的拇指在屏幕上方停了两秒。

——这是基于专业知识，还是你个人的判断。SH

——很不幸，是后者。在这方面，我也没有专业知识。A

这一次倒是来得很快。

他对着屏幕一声叹息。

——那么，也就是说不排除有的情况了。SH

很久没有收到回信。

他微微蹙起眉，再一次移动拇指想要再发条信息过去，却在刚输入了头两个字母的时候又被手机的震动打断。

——……但是我认为，Sir不是那样软弱到承受不了打击的人。但同时也不是那样强大到无坚不摧的人。A

盯着这条消息看了两秒，他却无论如何不能准确解读其含义。

——这是什么意思。SH

删除了刚才输入的字母转而这样问，又一次很快得到了回复。

——Sir不是没有任何理由就会变得脆弱的人。他的自我管理一直严格，对于可能出现的危机的应对也总是周到。如果不是出现过于严峻的事态，他轻易不会动摇。从这个角度来说，根本没有任何理由就罹患心因性疾病这种解释，我认为并说不通。A

……这说法倒是不假。想想看那个人能在现在这个位置上一个人坐这么久，就很难把“脆弱”“动摇”这些单词套用在他的身上了。

就在他这样对着屏幕暗自同意的时候，接着又有一条信息发了进来。

——只是，Sir也不是真的完全不会动摇。即便所有人都认为他毫无破绽无懈可击，他也只是一个普通的人类。会在内心怀有解不开的心结，一点都不奇怪。A

……这样形容自己兄长的话语，这么多年来，自己大概是第一次见到也说不定。

说到底，自己已经太久没有见过有人说，自己的兄长还有“心”了。

他瞪大眼睛反复看了几遍这句话，甚至一时半会儿忘记了回答。

而对方不知是不是预见了自己的惊愕，也没有再主动发信息过来。

他大概是在一分钟后，才终于又动起了拇指，输入了起来。

——……所以你是相信，他这次的失声，一定是有原因的吗。SH

发送。接收。

——就像刚才所说的，我不是心理医师，所以这只是我的个人感觉。我认为Sir是因为心中怀有的疼痛而失去了声音，同时我也希望事实会是如此。但是，如果在你调查的最后，能够用确凿的证据说明这次发病就是没有理由的，那么我也无法反驳。A

他看着这些话，耳边似乎能听到女秘书毫无起伏却又充满感情的声音。

拇指浮于屏幕上方，一时犹豫了回答，但很快便又因为对方又一条信息而挪开。

——但是，Mr. Holmes，我必须得说，此时此刻，我的想法其实根本不重要。A

……这是，什么意思。

就像是读到了自己内心的疑惑一般，信息接连而来。

——能够留在Sir身边进行调查的是你，所以重要的也是你的想法。A

——Mr.Holmes。关于这件事，你是怎么想的呢。A

——你是否真的认为，Sir的内心什么都没有呢。A

……………………

他将手机屏幕狠狠关掉，又一次将手机扔回了茶几上。

机身砸在茶几面上的声音像是某种警示一般回荡在偌大的客厅之中。

他像是要从那声音中逃走一般地，又一次倒回了沙发上，脸朝着沙发背蜷起了身子。

……自己的想法，什么的。

脑海的角落，昨天那些被自己强制关闭的警告窗口似乎又作势要一个个地弹出来。

他在谁也看不见的地方，紧紧咬住了自己的下唇。

……自己的想法什么的——如果那么容易就能搞清楚的话，自己现在又何必苦恼至此呢。

扔在茶几上的手机又震动了一下。

他顽固地没有去理。

过了一段时间，又震动了一下。

他仍然置若罔闻。

静默挥舞着爪牙，终于侵占了整个空间。

傍晚时分，Mycroft下楼来吃了些东西，而后又上楼回到了房间。其间没有和仍然窝在沙发上的自己进行任何交流。

不久之后，Anthea前来给Mycroft汇报工作。经过客厅的时候停都没有停一下。

他就那样紧闭着眼，听着高跟鞋的声音渐渐远去，最终消失在一声关门的动静之后。

大约15分钟后，高跟鞋的声音再次出现。下楼，靠近。

他依旧蜷在沙发上，一动不动。

而这一次，声音在经过自己的时候，蓦地停下了。

他悄悄屏住了呼吸。

一句轻细如同叹息的话语，就那样毫无防备地飘进了自己的耳朵：

“——你是打算，放弃Sir么。”

只这一句，而后高跟鞋的声音再次响起，远去，最终隔绝在了大门之外。

他觉得刚才屏住的那一口气就这么哽在了胸口，让他的呼吸都变得不顺畅了起来。

咬了咬牙，翻身，抓过手机想要发一句“不要随便评议我的事情”给女秘书，但却在看到屏幕上的那两条一直未读的信息的时候喉头一紧，呼吸开始更加如同刀割。

——虽然不知道你在和什么置气，但是都别对家里的茶几发泄。稍微吃点东西冷静一下如何。冰箱里面有你的份的食物。MH

——如果要睡的话，回房间去睡。MH

错误。错误。错误。错误。

警示窗口伴着尖锐的提示音，终于还是一个又一个地挑了出来。

“……、……”

他深埋下头，将一声近似悲鸣的哀叹尽数咬碎在了唇齿之间。

那天晚上，他在不稳的睡眠之中又一次做了那个梦。

然而，在梦里，他似乎第一次，在将刀子捅进兄长的背部之时，感到了犹豫。


	8. 05上

从结果来说，他最终还是选择姑且假定Mycroft的失声确实是有原因的，从而继续留在Mycroft的宅邸，展开调查工作。

这并不是说他确信自己真得能找到什么像样的原因，也不是说他放下了对过去的介怀愿意留下来照看Mycroft了——他仍然会因为那些回忆而根本不想跟自己的兄长搭话，也还会在心中暗暗质疑自己的兄长到底是不是真的有那么细腻的心思——他只是无法真的说服自己就这么放弃自己的兄长，听凭对方一个人面对未知的凶险而不管不顾。

那些提示矛盾与错误的窗口仍然带着尖锐的声响在他的大脑中不断弹出，但他却强制性地将它们尽数扫到了一边，试图让自己专注在眼前的调查上。

……自己到底怎么想的，其实怎么都好了。

他在心中一遍一遍地这样告诉自己，好让自己能够摒弃杂念，专心寻找真相。

……毕竟，就算最后得出的结论是“没有缘由，无法医治”，那也是自己努力过的结果。哪怕真的无法防止Mycroft陷入险境，自己也不会因此抱有任何愧疚之念。等一个月期限过后，自己可以没有任何负担地抽身离开。这样就可以了。

至于为什么觉得如果自己什么都不做的话就会心怀愧疚这一点，他选择不去过多地思考。

……总而言之。

他坐在床边，最后定了定心神，将手机塞进口袋里，呼地吐出了一口气。

——现在这种情况下，自己只要尽全力做自己能做的就好。其他那些无关紧要的事情，管他呢。

这样想着，他猛地站起了身，迈开大步向兄长的房间走去。

书斋的门仍然没有锁。而他也一如既往地不敲门便长驱直入，丝毫不顾忌兄长送过来的责问眼神，几步走到正对着书桌的长沙发旁一屁股坐下，一副自己才是这个房间主人的理直气壮的样子，腰板挺着笔直地直勾勾看着他的兄长。

他的兄长皱着脸盯着自己看了一会儿，而后将手中握着的钢笔放在一边，转而拿起了手机，敲打了起来。

信息传入。他从口袋里面摸出手机，打开了消息界面。

——我可从没听说过靠这样一声不吭地盯梢就能治愈心理疾病的治疗法。

他不屑地哼了一声，道：

“我是侦探，不是心理医生。我是要找线索，而不是来给你心理咨询。”

兄长挑了挑眉，视线又一次落回手机上。

——哦，那你看出什么来了？

“才这么两分钟，你觉得我能看出什么来？”

没好气地这样说，附赠一个犀利的眼神。

“还是说，你觉得你隐藏信息的能力随着你的声音一起丢掉了？”

——这倒不会。

兄长倒是不急不气，只是这样淡定地回复着。

——那你的意思是，你要长时间地留在这里观察了？

“啊啊是的。”

他毫不犹豫地肯定，并且斩钉截铁地宣布道：

“今天一天，你在哪我就在哪。你的所有举动都是我需要的信息。所以，只要你还在这个房间里面，我就一步都不会离开。”

——洗手间也是？

“……那个不会。”

他因为这个自己没考虑到的问题而差点儿咬住自己舌头。

“……只不过，如果你在洗手间不必要地浪费太多时间，我就会一直敲门到你出来为止的。”

而他的兄长却像听到了什么好笑的事情一样噗嗤笑了一下，然后摇了摇头，又一次在手机上输入了起来。

——就随便你吧。

一条信息。接着又是一条。

——只是我这里也没什么值得被观察的特别的事情就是了。

他一时没能接话，只是在看着兄长脸上仿佛真的没有发生任何大事一般的平和笑意渐渐淡去之后，才声音干瘪地回了一句：

“……啊啊，就随便我就好。”

那之后，两人之间也没有再进行什么对话。他就只是一动不动地坐在那里，出奇耐心地盯着他一直在处理文书工作的兄长，观察着其一举一动。

……回想起来，这样在至近距离观察对方工作的体验，在兄长开始离家去寄宿学校之后，就再也没有过了。上一次自己曾经在这样安静平和的环境中听着对方手中的笔尖在纸面上留下唰唰声响的记忆，还得追溯到自己还是个毛头小子的时候。

而那记忆太过久远，并且因为许久不曾想起而早已斑驳。他已经不能准确回忆出任何细节，只记得兄长坐在桌边认真书写的背影，在老宅氤氲的光线和兄长房间特有的木头香味中，显得那样亲近而柔和。

……说起来，那个时候，自己和兄长的关系，还是很好的。虽然和向来血气旺盛活泼好动的二哥不同，年长的兄长总是不愿意陪着自己到处跑，玩那些会搞得全身都大汗淋漓的游戏，但却总是会在自己抱着书本敲开他的房间的门的时候，笑着将自己迎进去，并且让自己爬上他总是干干净净的床铺，还会多拿出几本书来放在床上供自己参考。

他们之间的对话也总是不多。但是，只要自己提出什么问题，兄长总是会放下手中的笔转过身来，耐心地给出自己解答。

记忆里，兄长脸上的线条还是少年特有的圆润，冰蓝的眼睛中也总是漾着暖暖的阳光。那让尚且年幼的自己觉得，兄长的名字本身似乎就是一个咒语，只要念动，就能开启一闪门，门里有着自己所渴求的全部知性，以及指引向未来的光。

……是了。那个时候，自己就像喜欢着自己二哥一样，喜欢着自己的长兄。并且，也喜欢将长兄的名字在并没有什么迫切想知道的问题的时候从舌尖推出去，只为看对方为自己转过身来的那个动作。

那个仿佛会包容自己、承接自己的一切的动作。

回忆在心头漏下光影。他眯起眼睛看到那个年幼的自己抱着厚厚的书本躺在兄长的床上，眼怀渴望地轻轻张口——

“……Mycroft。”

掉进耳朵的是属于成年后的自己的低沉声音。

他身子猛地一颤，回过了神。

布置简单的书房，冷清到无机质的光线。

没有氤氲的暖光，也没有特殊的木香。

只有几步距离之外坐在办公桌前的早已成年的兄长，向自己送来询问的视线。

他这才意识到，自己刚才竟然就那么将兄长的名字唤出了口。

……那个在年幼的自己看来，仿佛咒语般的名字。

可是，现在的自己既没有想要问的问题，也不再有对对方的渴望。而对方也不再有圆润的侧脸线条，以及漾着阳光的眼眸。

……即便自己还能像曾经那样呼唤自己的兄长，可他们之间也终究不可能再回到当初了。

脑内划过这个想法的那一刻，他突然觉得自己心中那两股完全相反的感情——自己对兄长的憎恶以及对兄长的担心——开始在自己的胸腔剧烈地冲撞。那冲撞就像是两块距离遥远的磁石突然因为吸引力而越过重重阻隔撞击到一起那般带起一阵尘土飞扬，让他的眼前一片迷离的模糊。

他只感觉到自己的喉头发紧，鼻头发酸，而身上的每一块肌肉似乎都止不住地在颤抖。

但他却完全不知道发生了什么，也不知道该如何处理自己身体中的异变，只能呆坐在那里，无措地等待这剧烈的情感波动褪去——

手机发出震动。

他努力扭动脖子低下头，指尖划开屏幕。

——Sherlock，怎么了。你看起来不太对劲。

再次抬头，向前看去。

兄长的目光仍然微凉，但此时却似乎汇聚着这个略显阴冷的房间中的所有温度。

他不知为何，觉得一种想要发出尖叫的冲动触电般地蹿过他的全身。

而手机就在这个时候，不知该说是太凑巧还是太不凑巧地响了起来。

和短信震动不同的，来电铃音。

使劲眨了一下眼睛，低头。屏幕上显示着自己唯一的挚友的名字。

抬头。兄长用目光告诉自己但接无妨。

他握着手机的指尖用力，又放松，以此代替了一个深呼吸，而后终于抬起手臂，将手机按在耳边，按下了接听键。

“……John。”

在唤出自己挚友的名字的同时，他看到自己的兄长又一次垂下了目光，重新开始批阅起了文件。

……他完全不知道该如何解释，自己那一下落空了的心跳。


	9. 05下

John从电话那头传来的声音，在一如既往的温厚里面，有着些许的迟疑。

“啊——Sherlock。……啊，咳，其实我也没有什么事……就是想问问，你还好吗？”

他因为这来得突兀的问题微微蹙起了眉。

“……我很好。怎么了。”

这样反问，却听到John一声明显放松下来的呼气。

“……啊，不，没怎么。你没事就好。我就是想确认这点才给你打电话的。”

他听罢，更加不明就里。

“……到底怎么了，John。之前我也不是没有过长时间离开221B查案的时候，那时也没见你这么担心。”

“那不一样啊。”

John却如是即答。

“之前那些，你看，第一我明确知道你是去查案，第二那些时候你总会三不五时就给我发过来短信支使我做这做那的。可是这次，你就告诉我是去Mycroft那里，却也不说到底发生了什么，而且这两天一次都没有联系过我，甚至连抱怨无聊或者Mycroft不可理喻这样的信息都没发来过。我当然会担心了。”

仿佛说着什么理所当然的事情一样的口吻。

但他却像是受到了一记迎头棒喝。

……说起来，确实是这样。

他将手机使劲按在耳边，目光下意识地定在了他的兄长身上。

……确实，自己来到这里之后的这两天，因为完全无法收拾好自己的心情，也找不到一点点突破口，所以根本就没有顾上要给John发什么短信。在这之前，无论自己查案查得多投入，也总会见缝插针地联系John——不管是让对方帮自己查些资料，还是纯然的闲话甚至是抱怨——他们之间的短信来往都没有真的中断过。

像这次这样连着两天完全不给John发送信息什么的，大概是除了那三年之外的第一次也说不定。

……但这还不是最反常的。

他就那样定定地看着他的兄长，直到他的兄长察觉到什么地抬起眼来看向他。

目光相交。他只觉得后背触电般地发麻。

——最反常的是，如果不是John这样联系自己，自己根本就意识不到自己这两天的状态有多反常。

……自己这到底是怎么了。

他紧咬着下唇，读取着兄长的目光中“发生什么了”的询问，甚至不知道是该将目光移开还是强行用唇形回复一句“没怎么”。

他只是在自己内心一波未平一波又起的动摇中，陷入了诡异的沉默。

而他的挚友——虽然智商平凡，但却在某些事情上永远敏锐得可怕的前军医——显然也察觉到了他的不对劲，说话的声音明显抬高了几个调。

“……Sherlock？怎么了？怎么不说话？……是不是果然还是遇上什么麻烦了？啊，需不需要我去找你——”

“……John。”

在意识到对方是认真地担心着自己，甚至下一秒就可能从家里冲出来的时候，他终于找回自己的声音，有些生硬地打断了对方。

“……不。没什么。我是真的没事。不用担心，你也不用来找我。”

清了清嗓子。同时低头，闪躲开了兄长的视线。

“我就是，嗯，遇上了一些非常棘手的谜题，所以难以完全集中精力。就是这样。”

“……是这样么？”

对方听起来仍然不是很放心，但大概是察觉到了自己话语中的不愿多言，也只好不再追问，只是万分真诚地道：

“如果你这样说，我也不好再多说什么。……只是Sherlock，如果有需要我的地方，随时告诉我。”

“……啊啊。”

他听着对方话语中坚实的暖意，十分不符合自己风格地感到胸口一热。

“……我会的。……谢谢。”

然后小小声地，说出了道谢的句子。

而对方却只是出声笑起来了。

“别这样，Sherlock。被你这么诚实地道谢，说实话感觉很奇怪。”

笑着，这样说。

“你就保持你平常那副颐指气使的样子就可以了。……啊，如果想起来的时候能再给我发过来几条任性的短信，就更完美了。”

他听着对方这半是玩笑半是认真的话，也忍不住地跟着上挑了嘴角。

“……啊啊，知道了。这之后会尽量这么做的。”

“那就好。”

John听起来很是欣慰地这样应，而后突然清了清嗓子，一改话语中的轻松，有些紧张又非常谨慎地问道：

“……还有就是，Sherlock。”

顿了顿。

“——Mycroft也没事吧？”

他刚刚浮现在脸上的笑容也尽数僵在了嘴角。

视线落在自己的膝头。他甚至无法将其抬高一点点，哪怕只是去确认自己的兄长此时有没有在看着自己。

小幅度地扭了扭身子，又做了一个吞咽的动作，才缓缓地张口：

“……啊啊。那个的话没有什么大事。”

“……是么？”

John这样说，听起来不那么信服，但同时也没有继续追究的打算。

“……唔，毕竟是那个Mycroft的事情，即便真的有什么大事你估计也不会跟我说……不过，既然你还能像现在这样和我说笑的话，就大概真的没有那么严重吧。……唔，嗯，就当是这样吧。”

“……”

他的视线在两个膝盖之间晃来晃去，无论如何安定不下来。

“……John，你为什么这么关心他。”

“唔？那当然是因为，你看，他是你的兄长嘛，平常也给我们提供过不少帮助。而且他——”

说到这里，却突然犹豫了言辞，含混了一会儿，又不自然地另起了话头。

“……嗯，总而言之就是，好歹也是这么多年的交情了，关心一下也没什么奇怪的吧？”

视线停在了左边的膝头。

“……而且什么，John？”

“……”

但对方却只是无比明显地沉默了一会儿，然后一声叹息。

“……不，真的没什么。Sherlock。……或者应该说，总有一些事情，我终究也会犹豫要不要告诉你的。”

“那到底——”

“……Sherlock。”

彻底阻绝了自己的追问，对方语气深沉地说。

“我知道你不喜欢别人对你留有秘密。但这件事情，请允许我暂且向你保持沉默。也许有一天我会选择告诉你，但……我想那并不是现在。”

“……”

他拧起了眉毛。

“……难道还有什么条件吗。”

但对方的回答却很是模糊。

“……谁知道呢。我也说不好。但总而言之，不是现在，好吗？Sherlock。”

“……”

皱了皱鼻子。虽然仍然想要继续追问下去，但他在和John相处这些年下来也已经明白，当John打定主意做什么事情的时候，自己无论如何都没有办法强迫对方改变意愿，所以也只好把所有那些问题都咽了下去，不甘不愿地说了一声“好吧”。

而John却又一次地轻声笑起来了。

“……别这么消沉，Sherlock。”

他听到对方这样说，声音像是拂走心头灰尘的柔软羽毛。

“也许那一天，很快就会到来了呢。”

“……你自己都不知道条件是什么，还真好意思这样说。”

他赌气地将这句话扔过去，却听得对方笑得更开。

“啊啊，虽然确实是这样。不过，该怎么说呢，”

稍作停顿。

“我总有种感觉，觉得那一天并不会很遥远。”

“……”

不知道对这种付诸感性的直觉该如何回应，于是只好选择沉默。

而对方则在自己的沉默中敛了敛笑意，又认真地嘱咐道：

“不管怎么样，Sherlock。既然你选择去帮Mycroft的忙，就好好和他相处啊。”

“……那种事情——”

“做得到的，如果你想做的话，就一定做得到的。”

没等自己反驳完，对方就无比笃定地如是回复道。

“什么啊，不是什么复杂的事情。”

停下来想了想，又无比轻巧地道：

“——我想，只要你每天多和他说说话，他就应该会很开心的。”

而他直到John因为Mary的呼唤而慌慌张张挂掉电话，都没再说出什么像样的回复。

通话结束后的耳际，轰鸣着一整个房间的静默。

将手机塞回口袋里面，长吐出一口气，而后终于下定决心般地抬起头。

正正好好对上了自己的兄长似乎想要表达一些什么的视线。

他在对方伸手去拿手机的当口儿迅速开口，抢着问道：

“……你和John之间发生过什么。为什么他会知道一些我不知道的关于你的事，而且还不想告诉我。”

——……

他的兄长夸张地挑了一下眉毛，似乎说着“我就知道你会这样问”地低头，在手机上输入了起来。

——我们的好医生看来真的是爱操心。什么，不过就是一些无关紧要的小事，倒是劳烦他挂怀了。下次你再和他联系的时候，麻烦告诉他谢谢他的好意，但是真的不必要如此担心。

他皱起眉。

“可是——”

却又被一条短信打断。

——比起那个。

将视线放回手机屏幕上，他看到文字如是显示着。

——你也不要一整天都把时间浪费在我这里，去找好医生出去喝个茶如何啊。

根本没想掩饰其刻意地转移话题。内容还是试图把自己赶走。

他读着这样的句子，觉得心中一阵无名火蹭地便窜了上来。

……什么“只要多和他说说话他就会很开心”啊。下次自己见到John的时候一定要严厉地纠正他这个认知错误。

心中这样想着，嘴上没好气地说道：

“……你就这么不想让我留在你这儿吗？”

而他的兄长却只是一声轻叹。

——倒也不是这样。只是对你来说，比起坐在这儿无所事事，和John在一起明显会更愉快不是吗。

“……我才不是无所事事。”

他因为对方的用词而明显感到了不快。

“我明明就是为了找到你发病的原因才——”

——所以说，我的意思就是，那种事情不做也罢。

他的舌头一下子磕上了牙齿。

——与其在没有意义的事情上浪费时间，不如和好友欢谈来得有效。

一口气冲上了喉头。

“——所以说！你为什么要擅自决定我这么做就是没有意义的！”

这样大声吼出来，却看到兄长皱着眉头眨了眨眼睛，而后低头输入了起来。

——那么，你能确定这样做就是有意义的吗？

那口冲上来的气，瞬间化成了堵在嗓子里的石头。

——既然不能确定，那么就无须勉强自己留在这里。

而就在自己哑口无言之际，兄长的短信还在接连不断地发进来。

——如果你想离开，我随时可以叫人来接你。

——Anthea那边你也不用介意。她毕竟只是秘书，就算你就这么走了，她也不能追责你什么的。

“……”

他紧握着手机，看着这些仿佛认定自己无时无刻不想离开的句子，咬了咬牙，艰难发声：

“……如果我说。”

抬起头，用自己的目光盯住对方的目光，字字紧绷。

“……如果我说，我就是不想走，就是想留在这里呢？”

——……

而他的兄长脸上此时的表情却是全然的——全然的，不带有任何一丝嘲讽或者装腔作势的——迷惑了。

他看到他的兄长指尖轻动，无比快速地按下几个字符，发了过来。

在他的手机屏幕上，只跳出一个单词，短促而扎眼。

——为什么？

他没能做出任何回答。

不只是因为他的心中本来就没有一个具体的答案。

……更是因为他的兄长问这个问题的时候所表现出的那种过于单纯的疑惑，让他觉得舌根都被冻住，根本无法发出任何声音。

那天，他最终还是按照自己来时的宣言那样，将他的观察勉强坚持到了最后。

但他的兄长在那之后表现出的疏离，和自己内心无论如何平息不了的动摇，都让他的观察没能得到任何效果。

唯一发生变化的，是他那天晚上的梦。

那天晚上，他在那里无限次重复的梦中，第一次发现，自己握着刀子的手，开始颤抖了。


	10. 06上

心神不宁。

他直挺挺地平躺在床上，习惯性地双手拢起指尖抵在唇间，却完全无法全然冷静地进行思考。

昨天兄长的那一句“为什么”仍然像是白墙上的墨点一般突兀地留在他的手机里，伴随着什么东西七零八落散落一地的回声。

心神不宁。

明明昨天在进兄长的房间之前才刚刚下定决心要无视自己的心情以观察兄长的举动寻找线索为重，但今天却无论如何无法说服自己再一次那样大摇大摆地晃进兄长的书房赖着不走。

眼前，兄长脸上的纯然不解的神情像是卡带的影片一般，还在一遍一遍地反复播放。

一想到自己也许还会在直面那样的表情，他就说什么都没有办法让自己完成下床并走去兄长房间这个简单的动作。

心神不宁。

心神不宁。

……因为兄长认为自己不关心他才是天经地义这件事，而感到难以言表的心神不宁。

倒不是说他会埋怨自己的兄长不识好人心——毕竟，这么多年来自己和兄长的对立实在太过明目张胆，如果自己现在处在兄长的情况，大概也不会对一个像自己这样的兄弟寄予什么过多的希望——但是他就是会因为兄长面对主动提供帮助的自己而表现出的那种意外感到不爽。

虽然自己本来也没有希望对方对自己感恩戴德，但那么意外是不是太说不过去了。

说到底，自己又不是真的那样冷酷无情，会眼睁睁地看着自己的兄弟身陷险境而不顾。

……说到底，他们兄弟之间的关系之所以会变成这样，根本就是因为——

“——Mr.Holmes。”

门外突然响起了平静的女声。

他在白昼的光亮中愣了几秒，竟是没能反应出为何女秘书会在此时出现在宅邸里。

“……门没锁。”

这样说着，从床上坐起身来。双脚刚刚接触到床边的地板，卧室的门便被平稳地打开了。

视线里，Anthea一如既往穿着黑色的西装套装，和她背后套着白大褂的医生形成了鲜明的对比。

他眨了眨眼，迅速将现下的情况推测出了大概。

“……换药吗。”

简明扼要地这样问，看到Anthea干脆利落地点了一下头。

“是的。Mr. Holmes。Sir虽然出院，但伤口仍然没有好全，需要让医生来复诊。”

“那为什么敲我的门？”

有些刻意地抛出这样赌气的问题，而后捕捉到了Anthea眉间一个转瞬即逝的褶皱。

“非常时期，Mr. Holmes。Sir在换药的时候需要有人在旁边看护。”

但回答的声音仍然平静如常。

“并且我想，如果你有什么问题，也可以询问这里的医师。”

言下之意是告诉自己可以尽可能多地收集自己想要的情报。

“……”

他皱了皱鼻子，但最终还是在Anthea明明不卑不亢，却莫名凌厉得让人无法抵抗的视线下点了点头，站起了身。

Mycroft的卧室里面，一片诡异的安静，只有医生拆掉绑带时发出的沙沙声响微弱却明显。

他的兄长背对着窗户的方向坐在床沿，任凭医生在他拆掉绷带后的赤裸的上半身上按压、检查，并抹上新的药膏。

他站在门侧的墙边，双手背在身后，眯起眼睛仔细观察起他已经许久未曾直接见过的兄长的身体。

这次的伤口在右边胸部下方，看起来愈合得不错。缝合的痕迹仍然明显，但总体上不需担心。更令他在意的，是几处早已愈合但消失不掉的旧疤痕——左肩膀和侧腹的枪伤，以及右边肋下紧邻着这次伤口的刀疤——虽然早已没有了血的痕迹，但仍然明晃晃地昭示着其存在。

实际上，他是知道这些伤疤的存在的——侧腹的枪伤是刚进组织仍然在当一线特工的时候留下的，肋下的刀疤是官职小升的时期在某官员身边执行秘密任务的时候为了保护官员挡下的，而左肩的枪伤则是到了现在这个位置之后遭到暗杀留下的——这些事情，他全部都作为情报，储存在大脑的角落。所以，即使亲眼见到这些疤痕，也理应不该惊讶才对的。

……理应这样才对的。

然而，事实却是，他现在站在这里，看着那些伤疤，觉得一阵隐约的冷意从自己的后脖颈顺着脊柱向下爬，将自己冻在原地，动弹不得。

……看那些伤疤的样子，受伤当时的情况应该都很糟糕。可是，他的兄长却从来都是在事态收拾得差不多了的时候，让秘书给自己进行一个不疼不痒的报告，然后就再不提起。而自己出于对兄长的反抗心理，自然也从来没有具体过问事情的细节。

所以，这是他第一次直面那些伤疤，也是第一次真正去思考那些伤疤所代表的含义。

危险。威胁。流血。

——以及死亡。

背在身后的双手无意识中紧紧握起了拳。但他却不知道绷紧的力道到底应该发泄到何处。

……是即便走在死亡深渊的边缘都不愿意联系自己的兄长，还是根本不曾知道兄长曾经面对过的那些深渊的自己。

“……这样就好了。”

一把陌生的声音猛地将自己拽回眼前的现实。定睛看去，医生已经不知何时将绷带再一次缠好，直起了身子。

“Holmes先生，您的伤口恢复的非常顺利。虽然现在还需要持续上药一段时间，不过已经没有大碍了。所以，从今天起，您已经可以恢复正常入浴了。”

他听见医生这样说，然后看到兄长面部表情微有松动地点了点头。

……说起来，自己来的这几天，自己的兄长每天确实都在浴室要花费很长时间。想来，那大概是因为绷带不能拆也不能沾水，所以会额外需要很多擦拭的步骤。对于自己有着轻微洁癖的兄长来说，大概确实是一种不大不小的痛苦吧。

“啊，但是。”

医生突然想起什么地，这样继续道。

“虽然可以正常入浴了，但之后还是要坚持上药。绷带最好也再维持一段日子。所以。”

说着，没有任何犹豫地向自己投来了诚恳的视线。

“——年轻的Holmes先生，每次您的兄长沐浴完毕后，都还要麻烦您帮把手了。”

他瞪大了眼睛，把那声几乎就要脱口而出的“啊？”生生咽回了肚子里。

而在医生跟着Anthea离开之后，比适才还要诡异的沉默登时溢满在了卧室里。

已经重新套上衬衫，正在一个一个仔细扣上扣子的兄长微低着头。他无法看清对方脸上的表情，从而无法判断这到底是不是一个出声问询的好时机。

……不，或者应该说，其实他自己都不知道到底该问些什么。

关于那些旧伤，果然还是很在意。但事到如今——真的是过于“事到如今”——他根本不知道自己能用一种什么理由、以一种什么立场去问过于那些伤疤的事情。况且，本来就是自己的兄长隐瞒在先，自己现在的追根究底，也只会显得自己一厢情愿。

……一厢情愿。

这个词划过脑海的瞬间，一种莫名的战栗带着发麻的疼痛从胸腔传遍全身。他难以解释这种感受到底是什么，于是只好强行将其压抑了下去。

而关于医生刚才的请求，或者说，要求。

他抿着嘴唇，盯着将最后一个扣子小心扣好的兄长，不知道到底应不应该把那句“你真的需要我每天帮你换药吗”问出口。

就在他这样纠结的时候，他的兄长抬起头，对上了自己直勾勾的视线，而后下一秒便露出了一个恍然的表情，从裤子口袋里面摸出了手机。

他见状，也将手机从口袋里拿了出来。就在按亮屏幕的一瞬，兄长的短信便刚刚好地发了过来。

——如果你不愿意的话，换药那种事情不做也罢。

就在昨天的那条“为什么”之下，这行字尖锐得让他眼底如同针扎般刺痛。

抬眼，兄长白色衬衫下隐约透出的绷带，以及绷带之下的那些伤疤印在他脑海的形状，都让那刺痛变得愈发强烈起来。

“我什么时候说过我不愿意了？”

将那刺痛化为言语中的锐利吐出口，而后看到他的兄长又一次露出了昨天那般困惑的神情。

——……你什么时候开始对我的事情这么关心了？

又是这样。又是这样理所当然地认为自己对对方毫不关心的假设。

一口气冲上喉头。他紧闭着双唇将其堵在齿间。

虽然某种意义上说，这么多年来自己的所作所为确实看起来是这样没错。

可是。

……可是。

“——先丢弃手足之情，认为从来都不需要我这个兄弟的，难道不是你吗？”

张嘴，这句话便从唇边流了出来。

而他在说完之后，才突然意识到，自己从昨天开始感到的那些心神不宁——或者说，从介入到这次事件以来自己就一直感受到的那种焦躁和矛盾——其根源都是在此也说不定。

……是了。是这样了。这才是自己对自己的兄长的恨意之中，最根本的东西——只是这么多年来，自己已经将反对兄长的一切化为了习惯，从而彻底忽略了这一点，所以这次事件发生以来，才会有那些完全相反的情感冲撞在自己的身体里面让自己的不得安宁——但仔细想来，这个根本却其实从来都没有变过。

那便是：自己恨的，并不是兄长的存在本身，而是兄长将他们兄弟彻底抛弃的这个行为。

换句话说，自己其实到现在都没能接受，对于自己的兄长来说，手足之情无关紧要的这个事实。

所以自己才会无法做到彻底忽视兄长的来访，次次都要大吵一架才罢休；才会在听到兄长面临窘境时即便不甘愿也仍然来到了兄长身边；才会在回忆起儿时回忆时感到眼眶发热……才会在兄长认为自己根本不关心他的时候，感觉到无可名状的愤懑与窝火。

是了。是了。是这样没错了。

自己其实，仍然怀念着年少时期的温情，也仍然对自己的兄长抱有着自己都不曾察觉的幻想，幻想能有一天将关系回复到曾经那样的日子。可是从二哥的事件以来，自己的兄长再也不曾展示给自己这个幻想能够成真的、哪怕一丝一毫的可能性，所以自己的恨意才会落地生根并日益生长，最终将自己对兄长的感情彻底缠成了一团黑漆漆的混沌。

只是在那团混沌的中央，自己最后的一丝纯真仍然不曾放弃心跳。

……所以自己现在才会站在这里，无力地、空虚地、痛苦地、纠结地，却又仍然像个傻子一样地怀抱着一缕如同泡沫般微弱的希望，希望能够在自己的兄长的身上发现哪怕一点点回到过去的可能。

可是——可是——

又有一些什么从胃里开始向上翻腾。

他张开嘴夸张地深吸了一口气，却根本无法阻止那团岩浆一样的东西来到唇边。

“……Mycroft。你要知道，这从来都是你，”

然后缓慢地，滚烫地，从齿间流出。

“从来都是你——从开始到现在——甚至到了现在这种时候也都是——从来、从来都是你——是你先推开的我啊……”

这并不是一场激烈的爆发，而是一场过于深沉的崩塌。

压抑了太多年的岩浆从地表的龟裂中无止无尽地爬出来。他不想控制，也无法控制。

他只是觉得自己眼眶在发热，鼻腔在发热，胸口也在发热，可是四肢却在发冷。

他甚至不知道自己现在身上的颤抖到底是因为什么。

而他的兄长——

……他的兄长……

…………………………

所有那些热度几乎就在一瞬间尽数冷却。

他看到他的兄长——他那本应该疏离又冷漠的兄长——睁大了双眼，蓝色的眸子里面竟全是——全是——如同惊涛骇浪般的悲哀和伤痛。

他看到他的兄长手中紧紧攥着手机，但却完全忘记低头再去输入什么，只是那样怔怔地看着自己，无力地张开了口，将几个无声的音节断续地送了出来。

即使没有声音，他也能清晰地辨认出那几个音节是什么。

——我……从未……

冷意嗡的一声在身体中炸裂。

他看到他的兄长狠狠咬了一下下唇，而后别过了头去。

而他留也不是，走也不是。只能呆站在原地，任凭自己被一波接着一波的耳鸣所吞噬。


	11. 06中

他不记得自己是如何回到自己房间里的。

他只是回过神来的时候，就已经站在一片空落落的冷清之中了。

兄长眼中的哀痛就像是冰山裂缝中涌出的冷流，直接把他身体里那一片扩散的岩浆全部浇成了冰冷而坚硬的岩石，棱角扎得他的五脏六腑都在隐隐作痛。

垂在身边的手掌握拳，张开，又握拳，又张开，但却终究无法帮助自己冷静下来一丝一毫，只好又紧绷地握了起来。

指尖压迫掌心，痛楚却抵消不了痛楚。

他咬紧了下唇，强行忍住一声哀叹，脱力地瘫坐在了床上。

——我……从未……

兄长那一句无声的申诉仿佛有着魔力，明明实际上只是唇形的动作，但却带着抹不去的回音，一遍一遍在他的脑海中回放。

他却完全不能掌握这话语中的含义。

……从未，是指从未什么呢。是指他从未放弃过手足之情么，还是指他从未真的想要推开自己呢。

然而，不管是哪个，这都完全和事实不相符不是吗。二哥的死亡就是因为他的弃之不顾，而那之后他表现出来的冷漠也是自己亲眼所见。特务头子，暗中的英国政府，Ice Man——这些词放在他的身上都不错，唯独“Holmes家长兄”一词被他远远丢在了身后，任凭自己怎样着急都不能让他重新捡起，你来我往的斗争就这么着持续了这么多年——

可现在他却说，他从未真正放弃过，或者说，从未想要推开过他的两个兄弟？

如果可以，自己真想冷笑一声，告诉他自己才不会信这种一点说服力都没有的场面话。

……可是，自己终究没能做到这一点。冷笑，抑或嘲讽，自己都完全没能做出来。

——兄长脸上的悲哀表情实在太过真实，真实到他甚至开始怀疑这么多年来都是自己弄错了什么。

……只是，那种事情真的可能吗——自诩头脑明晰分析能力高过世界上大多数人的自己——真的可能在对于自己兄长的观察上一错就错了这么多年吗？

而且，就算——就算自己真的错了，那么兄长这些年来表现出来的那些疏远和漠然又到底意味着什么？若那不是对兄弟之情的弃之不顾，又能够怎么解释？如果按照Anthea之前告诉自己的那样，他是不想把自己卷进麻烦事里面，那也只能解释他身上那些一直未曾让自己的真正见过的疤痕，根本无法让他平常的那些不苟言笑和装腔作势变得合理。那么，所有这些解释不了的部分的答案又在哪里？或者说，真的会有一个所谓的正确答案吗？

……………………

思考陷入漩涡，他哀吟一声低下头，将脸埋在了双掌之间。

刻意隔绝出的一片黑暗让他感到更加孤立无援，寻不到出路。

……这样下去可不行。

他的指尖扣在额头上，在心里这样告诫自己。

……本来自己过来，就是为了在有限的时间里面找到自己的兄长心中的症结，找回他的声音的。如果现在自己因为搞不清对方的想法就自乱了阵脚，那岂不是不仅帮不上忙，还反而添了乱。

所以说，镇静。镇静。Sherlock Holmes，你现在需要的就是镇静。不尽快镇静下来的话，根本无从谈论解决之策。

一遍一遍这样念给自己听，他强行调整着呼吸，逼迫自己从手掌中抬起了头。

眼前一片白花花的光亮。他皱着眉头甩了甩脑袋，试图在自己脑中甩出一丝思考的余地。

……对的。思考。思考。即便遇上再困难的境况，也不要放弃思考，因为那是自己最强大的也是唯一的武器——是的，所以，思考，思考到底有什么方法能够查出，连自己都不知道的自己兄长的想法——

…………说起来。

突然灵光一现，他急忙从兜中掏出手机。滑开屏幕，界面还停留在和兄长的短信记录上。他努力让自己不去看那些会让他心乱如麻的短信记录地快速退出，然后向下拉了拉列表，戳进了John的界面。

——你知道的那些关于Mycroft的事情，现在马上告诉我。SH

手指飞速——甚至带着些慌乱地——将这条信息发了出去，几分钟后等来的却不是短信，而是突兀响起的来电铃音。

他愣了一下，但还是很快接了起来。

“……John。”

“Sherlock，怎么了，发生什么了？”

对方难得着急上火的声音就这么顺着话筒灌了过来。

“你和Mycroft，你们是碰上什么麻烦事了么——”

“……John。冷静。没有那种事。”

没想到现在这种情况下竟是自己反过来劝自己总是镇定的挚友冷静，他不动声色地向下扯了扯嘴角，努力压抑着自己内心的焦躁。

“我们现在都没事。你别这样胡乱担心。”

“……啊，嗯，是么。……嗯，没事就好，没事就好。”

John也逐渐冷静下去，有些尴尬地说道。

“不过你看，你这次本来就对到底发生了什么闪烁其词，而且今天又十万火急地发短信问我你平常唯恐避之而不及的Mycroft的事情，我一下子就以为发生什么异常情况了……“

……自己关心自己的兄长，真的在旁人看来都是这么仿佛天地异变的事情么。

意识到这一点，他更加愤懑地闷哼一声，不悦道：

“……那种事情怎么都好了。John，我们现在情况没有异常，但Mycroft的情报对我来说是必要的。所以我需要你马上告诉我。”

片刻沉默。

“……如果我仍然选择不告诉你，会怎样？”

他也同样回以片刻沉默，然后干巴巴地答道：

“……暂时在这几个星期内都还不会怎样。之后会怎样不好说。”

“……是么。”

John含混地应了一声，而后又沉吟了一会儿，才继续道：

“那么Sherlock，我仍然还是选择向你保持沉默。”

他一下拧紧了眉毛。

“……John！我说过了那个情报是必要的——”

“Sherlock。”

而对方却只是沉静地打断了自己，淡定地说道。

“既然你也说，这几个星期内都不会有事，那么就说明即使我不告诉你，你也仍然有时间去自己找出真相。”

“……那种事情说得简单！”

他大声反对道。

“那可是那个Mycroft啊！他如果想瞒着的事情即便是我也——”

“Sherlock。”

又一次被安静地打断。

他不爽地闭上嘴，而后听见对方不疾不徐地说道：

“可即便是那个Mycroft，也都连我都能看出些什么来了。你怎么可能会不行呢？”

一口气堵在了胸口，不上不下，令人窒息。

而John镇定的声音还在继续。

“Sherlock，我不得不说，你的兄长，其实并没有你想象的那么复杂，也没有你想象的那么难懂。”

……那种事情、……

“如果你真的试图去了解他的话，应该很快就能看出一些什么来的。”

……这么多年了，自己都没能做到这种事，事到如今即便被这么说也……

“所以，我之前不是跟你说了么，多和他说说话。”

……说什么啊，自己和兄长不管说什么都会争吵，这不是人尽皆知的事情吗。

“——如果你能不带任何先入观的去和他交流的话，一定会找到你想知道的东西的吧。”

………………

他使劲抿了几下唇瓣。

“……John，为什么，John。”

然后像是最后挣扎地这样问道。

“为什么这一次，你会如此拒斥告诉我真相这件事。”

“……Sherlock，你要知道，总有一些事情，是外人不好多嘴的。”

John说，耐心而叮咛。

“而且，说实话，我觉得这次的事情，如果不是你自己去寻找、自己去发现，并且自己去理解、去接受的话，那么不管我说什么，都不会起到任何帮助的。”

他最终没能过多追问，而是在几句交谈之后便挂了电话。

将手机从耳旁移开之后，他就那样握着手机盯着卧室的门口，一直纠结到发烫的机身又一次冷却了下来，然后在心中默默做出了决定。


	12. 06下

晚上，他趁兄长去沐浴之际进了对方的卧室。

卧室的床上端正地摆着医生留下的医药盒。看样子是打算一个人在洗澡后处理伤口。

他啧了一下舌，毫不客气地在医药盒旁边坐了下来。

——做自己能做的，说自己能说的，问自己能问的——这是他下午做出的决定。倒不是说他真的觉得只要自己这么做了就能得到什么喜人的成果，但是，现在这样下去，自己留在这里也只能徒增困扰，根本达不到原本过来的目的。所以与其自己一个人继续兜兜转转找不到答案，真的不如直接向自己的兄长要求一些说明。

如果按照John的说法，只要自己愿意不带任何先入观地、坦诚地和对方交流的话——

……

一声叹息差点儿就滑出了唇边。他咬了一下下唇内侧的肉才勉强将其咽了下去。

……本来对于自己来说，和他人交流就是一项至难的工程了。更何况对象还是那个每逢见面必会争吵的兄长。不带任何先入观地、坦诚地交流什么的，到底应该如何——

浴室的门开了。

他看到自己的兄长在察觉到自己存在的瞬间，就那样定在了浴室门口，许久没有动弹。

……看，又是这样。

他上下唇瓣紧紧贴在一起，盯着他的兄长，想。

……又是这样，仿佛自己的出现是个天大的意外的一样。这让他们之间根本还没开始对话，就已经出现了巨大的鸿沟。

可如果真的像他自身所说的，他从未有想过要推开自己的话，这个鸿沟又怎么可能会存在。

这是他的兄长言行之中所包含的巨大矛盾，也是不断扰乱着自己的情绪、阻碍自己继续调查下去的根源。

所以，他必须问——或者说，不得不问——不然这之后的时间，大抵也只会在他和兄长之间根本没有交叉点的争吵中度过。

那是现下必须回避的，最差的结局。

深吸一口气，将内心所有的动摇尽数推到了腹底。晃了一下脑袋，示意了一下自己身边的位置，努力用最平静的声音说道：

“别在那儿发愣了，过来坐下如何？”

……

兄长的双手仍然僵硬地抓着披在肩膀上的浴巾两端。他的表情看起来仍然迷惑不解，但多半是苦于发不出声音又没有手机在身边，所以终于还是挪动了脚步，有些迟疑地向自己这边走了过来。

……至少看起来，自己不会在起步阶段就直接被轰出去。这大概已经算是一个巨大的突破了。

他在心里有些讽刺地这样想着，尽全力控制着自己脸上不要出现奇怪的表情。

站起身来，让兄长坐到了自己刚才坐的位置，然后伸手打开旁边的医药箱，拿出药水和棉球之后，在兄长的面前采取了膝盖着地的动作。

抬头，看见他的兄长的表情更加困惑，甚至看起来都有些慌张了。

“……一直弯着腰的话太费劲了，Mycroft。这样反而比较轻松一些。”

姑且做出了这样的解释，但他其实心里也明白这种跟废话没有什么区别的解释是根本无法取得自己兄长的认可的。

他知道他的兄长想问的是一些更深层的、更隐秘的东西。但他却不想急于回答。

一旦着急，他和兄长之间的交流就注定会以玉碎告终——这是他这么多年来太过熟悉的规律。而这一次——就是这一次，唯独这一次——他不希望出现这样的结果。

毕竟，他此时有着太多也太重要的问题，想要向他的兄长进行核实了。

忍住了强烈地想要咽一口口水的冲动——他知道一旦做出这样的动作自己心中的不安就会立刻被兄长发现——佯装镇定地挑了挑下巴。

“你如果一直穿着衣服我也没办法给你上药。”

用着最符合自己风格、却也是最大限度柔和了的语句这样说，而后看到他的兄长在皱着眉头片刻犹豫后，还是抬起手，将肩膀上的浴巾放到了一边，然后褪下了上本身的浴袍。

和白天隔着一段距离看到的不同，此时此刻，兄长不带任何遮挡的身体就这样映进自己的眼帘。卧室的灯光昏暗，但他仍然能将皮肤上的每一个细节看得清晰——直到眩晕的清晰。

他能看到隐约爬在那皮肤上的斑点和褶皱，也能看到那几处伤痕过于明显而狰狞的纹路——他的兄长平时确实有在保养自己的皮肤，但这些抹不去的岁月与危险的痕迹却毫不容情地昭示着他叠加的年龄与跨过的死线——也昭示着在那些年龄与死线向他的兄长压迫而来之时，自己的缺席。

……自己其实，根本不知道自己的兄长。完全地、彻底地不知道自己的兄长。

他在那一瞬间，无比实在地意识到了这一点。

“……、……”

张了张嘴，想要把所有那些自己想说的、想问的立刻一股脑地倾倒出来。但是那个肋骨下方的崭新伤痕因为胸腔的起伏而产生的微妙形变却让他终究还是忍住了。

……不能着急。不能激动。不能让情绪影响了自己的头脑。

心下再三默念了几遍这些话，然后在调整了一下呼吸之后，拧开了手中的药瓶。

沾满了药水的棉球接触到伤口的时候，他感受到兄长的身体猛地颤了一下。

疑惑着已经开始愈合的伤口为何还会感觉到疼，他不由地抬起了视线。

然后，没有任何预兆地，便被兄长眼中波涛暗涌的水面浇了湿透。

“……”

他拿着棉球的手僵在半空，继续也不是，收回也不是。

他只能在自己开始鼓噪的心跳声中，语气平直地问道：

“……被我这样触碰，就这么难以接受吗。”

话一出口，便化作荆棘的藤条，带着尖刺缠上了自己的胸口。

他觉得，等待兄长作出回答的自己，竟就像是等待最终审判的教徒。

而最终，他得来的答案并不会将他打下地狱——兄长轻轻摇了摇头做出了否认——但却也并不足以让他升上天堂。

他意识到，也许自己的末日审判，远不到结束的时候。

……前路漫漫。

他又一次定了定心神，毅然决定即使充满苦难也要将这条路按照自己本来的计划走到底。

鼻腔送出一口气，他收回了看向兄长的视线，继续起了手上的动作。

棉球再次碰上那片呲牙咧嘴的皮肤，他能感受到他的兄长身体僵硬，似是在极力控制着某种剧烈的反应，又或是根本不知该做出什么反应。

他张口，声音不悦。

“……Mycroft，放松。”

但动作却轻柔。

“你这样搞得我也很难办。”

他没有抬头去看兄长的表情。

他只看到了眼前胸腔一次夸张的起伏。

起伏过后，是一种平静到不自然的均匀。

“……”

他的舌尖扫过上颌，几度挣扎后还是碾碎了所有涌上来的话语，只留一片苦涩在口中蔓延。

那之后，直到他上完药，又将绷带再一次缠好，他们之间都没有发生任何对话。

他能感觉到，当自己结束了所有动作站起身来的时候，自己的兄长明显松了一口气。

他将那些药品杂乱放回药箱，咔嗒一声使劲合上了盖子，然后张口：

“这并不是结束。”

扫了兄长一眼，看到对方一边重新裹好浴袍一边露出的困惑神情。撇撇嘴，走到床头柜前，一把抓起放在上面的手机，又几步走回兄长身边，不管不顾地坐下，将手机塞到了对方手里。

“我有话想对你说，也有问题想要问你。这是非常重要的事情。”

快速地这样说，不给对方留任何余地地作出要求。

“你只要先安静听完我的陈述，然后根据我的问题把答案打在屏幕上就好，不要打断我，也不用说其他多余的事情，但也不要向我隐瞒。明白吗？”

——……

兄长犹豫了一会儿，但大约也是明白这种状态下的自己根本不可能做出让步，于是还是按开了手机屏幕，点开了备忘录。

他盯着屏幕上跳跃的光标点点头，最后在脑中梳理了一下思路，然后猛吸进一口气，充满决意地张口：

“——我想说的是，Mycroft，我对你言行中的矛盾，真的完全不能理解。”

“今天下午，就在这个房间里，面对我的指责，你给出了否定的答案。”

他语速极快而语调平直地滔滔不绝，唯恐自己一旦停下，便再也没有了继续说下去的勇气。

“虽然你没有明确地说明你在否定什么，但根据当时的情况，可以理解为你是在说，你从来没有想要放弃兄弟之间的情谊，也从未有想要把我推得远远的。但就是这一点，我是真的完全不能理解。”

“因为你这些年来的所作所为，根本就不是这样。”

“从二哥的事件以来，我就一直觉得你试图在我们之间划出界限。你不会过来站到我这边，也不允许我过去接近你。你有越来越多的事情不会选择告诉我，也在越来越多的时候即使遇上问题也不会选择让我帮助。你嘴上说着想要保护我，可我却一点都感受不到你的真心何在。说老实话，很多时候我甚至会想，也许哪一天我就会成为第二个二哥——当你发现你无法做出万全的选择的时候，我就会成为被你丢弃的那一个——而你却仍然可以面不改色的对别人讲，事出紧急，无可奈何。我就是因为这一点，才会如此的厌恶你，并且一直和你对着干。”

“可是你现在却告诉我，并不是这样。你说你从来未曾这样想过。”

“而最糟糕的是，我竟然不能直接判断你就是在说谎——如果这真的是你的演技，那么我必须说那确实太漂亮了——但问题是，现在的情况你也知道，并不容得我们之间玩这种尔虞我诈的游戏。就算你真的想通过演技对我掩饰什么，也麻烦你之后再说。”

“现在——就是现在，此时此刻——我真的只需要你一个确定的答复。”

“Mycroft，你到底，对我们之间的关系，是怎么想的。”

“如果你说，你确实不曾想要避开我，那么就表现得坦然一点，别再做出那些仿佛我在这里是系统出现了错误一样的举动，这样我也好静下心来继续帮你度过这一关，我们之间的那些陈年旧帐就等这件事情过去了再一笔笔算。”

“但是如果你说，你就是不需要我，就是不想看到我出现在这里，那么也请你直说。这样的话我也能没有任何心理负担地离开了。从此以后我们之间也不会再有任何关联。你别找我，我也不烦你，两边都落得清净。”

“怎么样，Mycroft。我已经说得这么直白了，我相信你应该懂我的意思了。”

“对，所以说，我就是需要你坦率地告诉我——”

“你是希望我留下，还是希望我离开？”

讲这个问题以无比明确而直白的形式刻在空气中，然后任由其被接踵而来的沉默一点点吸收。

手机的屏幕在他说话的途中已然又一次自动暗了下去。

他看着眼前的那一小块深沉的黑色，觉得自己的心中也像被这样一块不透光的东西压住，阻塞着自己的思考和呼吸。

直到他看到他的兄长一直不曾动作的手指缓慢地又一次将屏幕划开，小心地放在了输入法的键盘之上。

——我确实从未想过要和你划开界限 或者撇清关系 更不要提 会随随便便将你的生命和别的什么做交换

没有标点的句子断断续续地出现在屏幕上。他甚至不用抬头看对方的表情，也能知道自己向来一丝不苟的兄长此刻在严重地动摇。

他点点头。

“……然后？”

又是一段不长不短的停滞。

——我只是认为比起留在我这里 你会更愿意去做一些别的事情

“所以我不是说了吗，我的事情怎么都好了啊。”

他极力控制着自己语句中不耐的因素，这样说道。

“现在的重点是你不是我。如果你说你希望我留下，那么我完全可以公事公办，之后再和你慢慢整理之前的那些事情。”

——我

指尖打出这一个字符却又不自然地停下，逡巡了很久才犹豫着打下了下一个。

——只是 并不想强求你什么 Sherlock

“可现在我会在这里完全是出于我自己的意愿，到底要我说多少遍你才能懂？”

——可是

“OK我懂了。所以你是不希望我留下了是吗？”

不想再和对方磨蹭下去，他拔高了声音生硬问道。

——不是。

这次的单字倒是出现得很快，但在这之后却又没有了动静。

他注意到，兄长的拇指指尖，开始出现轻微的颤抖。

他皱了皱眉，但仍然没有放弃追问。

“那么，你就是希望我留下了？”

——那是

指尖的颤抖加剧。同时，身旁传来的呼吸声也开始变得有些不自然了起来。

他开始意识到这次谈话也许比自己想的还要更接近事情的核心也说不定，于是继续问了下去。

“Mycroft，你在犹豫什么。如果不是希望我离开的话，那么不就是希望我留下了吗。为什么你不能给出一个肯定的答复。”

——我

只这一个单词似乎就耗尽了那手指的全部力气。光标仍然在无机质地匀速闪烁，而指尖的颤抖和呼吸的紊乱却开始愈发的剧烈。

“……”

他心中隐约开始有了一些仍不成形的猜测。身旁的气息听来痛苦，但他为了验证自己的猜测，还是在几度权衡之后，狠下心来继续道：

“所以说，只用几个字就够了，不是吗。”

他刻意放慢了语速说，集中全部的精力注意着身边的动静。

“就只要那几个字，你只要把它们说出来——确切地说，是打出来——就可以了。”

颤抖已经到了快要握不住手机的地步。呼吸的频率已经到了危险的边缘。

但他仍然不留任何余地地，将最后那句话一字一字无比清晰地说了出来：

“就告诉我——‘Sherlock，我希望你留下来’——”

手机在坠落地面之前被早就做好准备的他一把接住。将之毫不在意地扔回了床上，他腾地起身转到兄长身前，双手按住弓起身子不断短促地吸气的兄长的双肩，强迫对方将额头抵在了自己的胸口。

——过度换气症。因为焦虑或紧张而引起的急性呼吸障碍。从刚才起就觉得也许事情会发展成这样，也是因为有自信自己能采取应急手段才任凭事情发展成了这样，但就这么一点不差地符合了自己预想什么的也确实让人感觉有些微妙。

“Mycroft。我不会再问了，忘掉刚才那些问题。把注意力放在我的声音和我的呼吸上。”

努力保持着镇定地这样说，用自己的声音和呼吸引导着对方一点点找回正常的节奏。

“对，就像这样。别想太多，像我这样呼——吸——呼——吸——”

并且在对方的换气终于逐渐回复正常之时，暗自为自己的猜想得出了结论：

——兄长的心理障碍，是和自己——更确切地说，是和他与自己之间的关系——有关的。

他否认想和自己拉开距离，却也不承认——无法承认——他需要自己留在他的身边。

而且还在自己步步紧逼的时候出现了这种心因性的症状。

不管怎么想都是因为，在处理和自己的关系的问题上，他的内心哪里出现了决定性的问题。

而这次的失声，十有八九也是和那个问题有着脱不开的关系。

……本来只是为了让自己能够不再纠结下去而开始的对话，能得到这样的发现无疑可以说是意外收获——虽然让自己的兄长痛苦至此，也并不是自己的本意。

在确认对方的呼吸彻底平复下去之后，他拍了拍兄长的肩膀，主动向后退了一步。

兄长的面色苍白，而表情茫然——就像是不知道刚才到底发生了什么，也不知道自己到底为什么会那样做一样。

他抿了抿唇瓣，在兄长找回正常的思考功能之前开了口：

“我不会再问你什么了。Mycroft。今天的对话到此为止了。”

对方慢慢地眨了眨眼，仍然没有能做出像样的反应。

他又抿了抿唇，道：

“不过，我已经决定了。”

停顿。

“——这之后，不管你说说什么，我都会坚持留在这里——直到你找回你的声音为止。”

这一次，他没再等兄长的回复，便扔下一句“好好休息”转身回了房间。

他难以推测这次事件到底会给兄长的心境带来怎样的变化，但他只知道，自己已经不会再动摇了。

——因为他感觉到，如果这次自己能够顺利解决这件事，那么不仅是兄长的处境，还有自己对兄长的认知、已经他们之间的关系，也许都将发生天翻地覆的变化。

而那变化——不管是好的，还是坏的——对和兄长这么多年不上不下地对峙下来的自己来说，都是求之不得的。

……并且还有，那个梦。

他躺在床上，目光在毫无睡意的黑暗里面胡乱飘着，毫无根据地这样想。

……也许，因为这次的事件，那个梦也会出现一些新的变化，也说不定。

不知道为什么，内心深处的某个角落，似乎因为这样的想法，而隐约开始激动起来了。


	13. 07

Sherlock进行了认真的思考。

——关于自己的兄长到底遇到了什么难以化解的心理问题这件事。

如果说到心理问题的话，最值得参考的就是自己刚遇到John那会儿，John的PTSD的经历了。那个时候John从阿富汗回到伦敦，因为战争的经历而出现了跛足和手抖的情况。然而，包括John自己都没有意识到，他对战争的感情不是恐惧，而是怀念——他会出现PTSD的症状不是因为无法忘记战争的可怖，而是因为无法再一次得到战争带来的刺激——所以自然地，不管怎么去看心理医生都无法得到治愈。而当他遇到自己，跟着自己再一次体验到了那种有如战场般的刺激之后，他的腿和手自然而然地就治好了。旁人看来就像是奇迹，但其机理其实非常简单明了：只要能够提供给他他一直以来想要的东西，那么自然而然症状就会消除了。

以此类推的话，自己的兄长这一次的心因性疾病，会不会也是因为这样呢。

将兄长之前有意无意提供给自己的所有信息——对于寻找病因的消极，“幻肢痛”的隐喻，对自己会提供帮助所感到的困惑，以及无法顺畅地对自己说出让自己留下的要求——又仔仔细细整理了一遍，他感觉完全可以用和John当时同样的道理来解释这一切。

——自己的兄长也许是在自身都没有意识到的情况下向自己渴求着什么，但是因为无法如愿所以才会出现心因性失声，又因为他自己都不知道自己到底在渴求什么所以才会以“幻肢痛”这样的理由放弃了寻找病因。

虽然这样的推测本身也还有着很多解决不了的问题——比如多年前的第一次失声到底是怎么回事，和这一次是不是同样的原因，如果是的话为什么这一次不能自行治愈，如果不是的话又到底有着怎样的关联——但姑且已经是现在这种情况下自己能做出的，最说得通的一种猜想了。

同时也是，最有指导性意义的一种猜想了。

因为，如果真的是这样的话，那自己要做的事情其实就很明确了：

——找到自己的兄长到底在向自己渴求一些什么，并且将之提供给他就可以了。

得出了这个结论之后，接下来的思考就变得顺理成章了。

……按照最直接的逻辑，自己的兄长在表达“希望自己留下”这个意愿的时候出现了最剧烈的反应，那么说明让自己留下这个要求，应该包含在兄长的渴求在内。但是，从这段时间自己一直在这里却没有让兄长找回声音这一点来看，光是自己在这儿看来还是不够的。还需要一些别的什么——一些别的，连兄长都不曾意识到的什么。

这样一来，自己能采取的方法也就不需多说了：

——尽量为自己的兄长做尽可能多的事情，从中找到兄长真正需要的那一个。

一旦做出了这个决定，他便从那次谈话的翌日开始，干脆利落地展开了行动。

早上配合着兄长的时间起床，一起下楼用早点，并且主动为兄长泡他最喜欢喝的红茶。午晚饭即使不饿也会和兄长一起坐在餐桌旁，绞尽脑汁说些令人放松的闲话——范本是John和自己一起吃饭的时候会说的那些——并且观察兄长饮食的喜好，在Anthea每天来汇报工作的时候要求补充兄长最喜欢的食物，甚至还会主动要求一些兄长总以减肥为理由谨慎食用的甜点。三餐以外其余的时间都会和兄长一起待在书斋，但是绝不打扰对方工作，只是一边留意兄长的每一个举动，一边做些自己的事——看书，整理思维宫殿，和John发短信或其它——总之绝对小心不引起兄长的厌烦。偶尔也会主动要求和兄长一起出去散步，或者在兄长休憩的时候进行一些你来我往的交流，旁敲侧击地询问兄长的需求。而每晚兄长沐浴之后的换药也都主动承担，耐心得自己都会觉得一阵一阵起鸡皮疙瘩的可怕。

就这么坚持几天下来，兄长的反应也确实有了显著的变化。一开始不管自己做什么都会展露出的疑惑和狐疑逐渐变成了别扭的接受，总是深深皱起的眉间也渐渐舒展开来。眼中波涛翻涌的水面也日渐平息，虽然还会有着抹不平的波浪，但终归不再有让人只看一眼就觉得浑身都被浇透的阴郁冷意。喜欢的事物和平常闲暇时会做的事情也开始多多少少告诉自己一些，和自己的对话也不会再像之前那样永远徒劳地没有交集了。

要说的话，都是一些令人欣喜的进展。

……只是没有一件能再激起他剧烈的反应，更别提找回他的声音了。

刚开始的几天，自己还能告诉自己别着急，慢慢来。可是，一个星期过去还一直如此，他就不能不再一次地焦急起来了。

……算起来，从兄长出院到现在，时间过了也快两个星期了。这也就意味着，留给自己的一个月的期限，马上就要用掉一半儿了。

再这样磨磨蹭蹭找不到进展的话，事情也许就会向最糟糕的方向发展了——这一点，自己心里本就清楚，再加上Anthea脸上日益没有余裕的表情，便更是清楚得铭心刻骨。

只是，不管自己怎么努力，都摸索不到接下来那关键的一步到底应该迈向哪里。

……到底、到底是哪里——自己哪里还做得不够——哪里还没有做到兄长想要的那样。

——到底自己还应该做些什么，才能真正解开兄长心中的结，解放压抑在他心底的声音？

手机短促的提示音伴着震动玻璃的杂音。

他眼睛猛地一眨，终于将漫得太远的思绪一把敛了回来。

眼前是宅子客厅干净得没有一丝痕迹的天花板。

他花了几秒才反应过来自己现在正躺在客厅的沙发上。

……是了。今天早餐过后，自己的兄长便这段时间以来第一次出门了，理由是要去第欧根尼俱乐部的办公室整理一些重要的资料。

连那个智识过人的女秘书都不能托付的工作自然不会允许自己一个非政府工作人员前去打扰，所以自己就被一个人留在了空旷的宅子里面，除了瞪着天花板思考之外没有任何别的事情可以做。

虽然兄长临走之前跟自己说自己可以按照自己的意愿联系司机去自己想去的地方，但是说实话，现在他确实也没有这样的心情。

……如果不能尽快找到事情的突破口的话——

…………不，还是暂时先让这个思考告一段落吧。

意识到继续这样下去又将是一轮漫无边际的没完没了，他有些疲惫地叹出一口气，晃了晃脑袋，从沙发上坐起了身。

伸手捞过茶几上的手机，滑开屏幕，看到一条新的未读消息。

——工作还需一些时间。冰箱里有午饭，自己热了吃。MH

……自己一个人才没有心情吃午饭。

这样想着，手上简单输入了一句“知道了。SH”发送了过去，又等了一会儿，见对方不再有动静，便将手机扔回茶几上，又一次躺回了原来的位置。

只有自己一个人的宅子在短信提示音也绝迹之后更显得如时空停止般静寂。

眼前的天花板白花花一片，一点点模糊了他的视线。

屋外隐约传来盛夏的蝉鸣。那声音如海浪，一波一波，冲刷内心深处的沙滩，晃动尘封多年的记忆。

——啊啊，说起来，很多很多年以前，自己也曾有过这样，躺平听着盛夏蝉鸣的经历来着啊——

那还是在自己很小的时候——大概是7、8岁的样子，具体记不清了——但总之已经到了能够在一天之内解决所有那些无聊的暑假作业，并且不屑于和附近任何一个同龄的孩子玩耍的年龄。

炎热的夏季，刺耳的蝉鸣。

百无聊赖，却又对任何事情都兴趣缺缺的一天。

一直精力充沛又无比好动的二哥在约自己出门寻宝无果后便自己一人出去了。而自己则窝在房间里面，试图继续阅读那本最新版本的百科全书，却发现一个字进不到脑袋里面，只好将书扔到一边，就此作罢。

浑身懈怠地在床上瘫了一会儿之后，又懒洋洋地爬了起来，踢踏着拖鞋便晃去了长兄的房间。

敲门，等门开。出现在门后的长兄只看了自己一眼，便了然地轻笑了起来，侧身让开空间，将自己迎了进去。

本来也并没有具体想要来做些什么。只是想着和长兄在一起总比自己一个人无聊致死好过一些便做出了过来的决定。

而长兄肯定也已经看出了这一点，因此也没有像平常那样拿出一些自己感兴趣的书或者耐心地问自己又遇上了什么问题，只是将自己领到那张干净整洁的床上，让自己躺下并帮自己盖好被子，又把屋里窗帘拉上，空调调到最合适的问题，然后在床边坐了下，伸手帮自己理了理额前的碎发。

——实在没有心情做别的事情的话，就不要勉强了。

他听见对方这样说，声音包容而温柔。

——如果想休息，就再休息一下吧。

——我会一直在这里陪着你的。

在对方沉稳的语调中，他终于彻底放松了全身的力道，呼出胸口所有的窒闷，安心地缓缓闭上了双眼。

盛夏的天气。不断的蝉鸣。

而兄长轻柔地抚摸自己发丝的指尖，有着可以扫平一切烦躁的微凉体温。

——晚安。

他在半梦半醒之间，听见对方的声音如水面上荡开的涟漪。

——Sherly。

如同突然被湖水漫了脚踝，他浑身一颤地张开了双眼。

老宅氤氲的光影在眼前碎裂，又迅速重新拼成郊外别府没有任何表情的白色天花板。

从自己的发间，有什么在迅速地远离。

他想都没想，下意识地伸手一把将其抓住。

兄长的手腕温度微凉，肌肉紧绷。

他定了定神，没有动身子，只是歪过脖子，向侧上方看去。

自己的兄长以一种想要离开却不能的姿态站在那里，表情僵硬，而眼神慌张。

他直勾勾地盯着对方，张口，用刚刚醒来的暗哑嗓音突兀地问道：

“Mycroft，你刚才叫了我的名字吗。”

兄长眨了一下眼，又摇了摇头。

“真的没有吗。”

仍然是摇头。

“……声音？”

摇头。

“……”

他安静下去，又一次闭上双眼，整理了一下自己还不甚清明的思绪，过了一会儿才再度睁开。

“……那么，Mycroft。另外一个问题。”

然后仍然保持着紧握着对方的腕子的姿势，问道。

“——你是从什么时候开始，不再像这样抚摸我的头发的？”

紧绷的腕子猛地抖了一下。

他看到兄长又一次地摇了摇头。他不知打动这是代表不知道，还是代表不想回答。

他只知道，兄长此时失了镇定的反应，竟像极了一个星期那天晚上和自己谈话时那样。

……怎么回事。发生了什么。这种动摇到底因何而来。是在出门处理工作的期间遇上了什么吗，还是因为刚才他悄悄触碰自己被自己发现，或是因为自己这样执着的拉着对方不撒手，又或是因为自己刚才的那一个问题？……现在的状况无疑是撞上了兄长心中的某个临界点，但是他却无法从过于缺乏的信息中准确地判断出到底是哪一个环节、哪一个细节造成的这种情况。

……不行。不管怎么想，都得不出答案。

但现在这样的情况又不能允许自己悠闲地询问——因为大概，自己只要稍微一放松，自己的兄长就会迅速地挣脱自己，离开自己的视线。

……这样一来，大概只有先找一个能够通过对方最直接的反应判断正误的选择支姑且一试了。

飞快做出了这样的判断，他拉着对方腕子的手更加用力，让对方的手指又一次地接触到了自己头顶的发丝。

“……说实话，Mycroft，我其实并不介意你这样的举动——虽然你已经有太多年没做过这个了，但我真的不反感它。”

他说，努力让自己听起来平静又自然。

同时感觉到紧握着的手腕传来的抖动在迅速加剧。

“——所以，你可以继续。”

睁大的双眼，扩张的瞳孔，不稳的呼吸，剧烈的颤抖。

——又一次的，过度呼吸的前兆。

这样的反应已经提供了够多的信息。并不真的想逼着自己的兄长又一次进入那种痛苦状态的他已经打算就此打住，起身帮对方平复呼吸。

就在这个时候。

——我……不能……

他看到兄长的双唇失了血色却努力开阖，没有声音但仍然撕心裂肺地传达出了这样的意思。

——我不能……这样……

他腾地从沙发上坐起身来，死死拉着对方的手腕，急切地问道：

“你不能——不能什么？”

——我只是、不能——

无论如何完不成的句子淹没在对方眼中的一片狂风暴雨之中。

而他也在确认到那片风雨之中夹杂着的情绪时彻底愣在当场，动弹不得。

……苦痛。挣扎。哀伤。迷惘。

还有。

——电闪雷鸣般的恐慌。

他因为怔忡而一时松了手上的力道。

就只这一个瞬间，对方便一个甩手挣开了自己的牵制，踉跄地向后退了一步。

——……Sherlock，我、

发青的唇瓣抖动着推动空气，想要表达些什么。

——不能、……

却终究还是徒劳地停止于这一个单字之上。

他做不出任何——任何——像样的反应。

他只能眼睁睁地看着对方像是放弃了什么一样地缓慢摇了摇头，然后转身，逃也似地离开了客厅，躲上了楼。

砰的关门声从楼上传来，他的身子猛地一颤。

掌心还留有兄长的体温，可指尖却已经失了温度，冷得如刚刚接触寒冰。

思考如同冰封，完全不能成形。

只有唯一的一点认知，像是幽灵般徘徊在了脑子里。

……自己的兄长不是不知道到底想要什么才说不出对自己的要求。不。

——他说不出，是因为害怕。

思维彻底陷入停滞。他甚至有那么一段时间不知自己身在何处。

兄长逃开时那看起来无比虚弱的背影和自己梦中那总是僵直的背影重叠，又分开。

血色蔓延的幻觉之中，他只有一点，能够清楚地认识到：

……自己到现在为止对兄长的理解，似乎有哪里，出现了决定性的错误。


	14. 08上

……自己的兄长到底在害怕什么呢。

他站在离某命案现场一定距离外的地方，看着苏格兰场的警察们匆匆忙忙地来回走动做着最后的收尾工作，但心思却早已完全飘离，在傍晚风雨欲来的阴郁里面散乱开去。

结果，一整天的时间都耗费在这里了——从早上接到Lestrade的电话，到刚才找出了最后关键的证据为止整整一天——他都在这里，伦敦市区，远离Mycroft私宅的地方，做着完全和自己的兄长不相关的事情。

现在这种时候，根本就不是这样帮着苏格兰场解决这些怎么都好的案子的时候——这一点，他自己心里也非常清楚。只是，早上的电话里，Lestrade听起来无比焦急。虽然所说的内容——比如事发突然，案情严重，涉及到什么大人物，必须尽快解决可是作案手法又很精妙让人一筹莫展——所有这些，对自己来说都没有任何所谓，但Lestrade的声音里那隔着电话都能听得清清楚楚的恳切最终还是让他半推半就地来到了现场。

扭曲的尸体。隐秘的线索。巧妙的犯罪手法。见不得光的阴谋。案子不算太难，但也说不上简单。在得力的助手John因为别的事情无法来到现场的情况下，他用了将近一天时间，把所有线索整理清楚，并将犯人的所在推断出了大概。

平心而论，这次的经历在那些鸡毛蒜皮不值一提的小事件中，确实已经算得上是有趣了——如果是平常的话，自己大概已经处于半兴奋状态地回到221B，躺上沙发开始趁热打铁整理自己的思维宫殿了——但是这一次，他却无论如何没有办法真的激动起来。

……自己的兄长，到底，在害怕什么呢。

他的目光居无定所地漂在人来人往的案发现场的上空，不知道第多少次地如是想。

“啊，Sherlock。”

不过这一次，还没有等他将思维彻底铺开，就被人叫回了神。

眨了眨眼，银发的探长带着一脸如释重负的表情从现场的方向向自己走了过来。

“今天真是帮了大忙了啊。如果没有你的话，我们现在估计都该急得上蹿下跳了。”

说着，伸手拍了拍自己的肩膀，又将手中一瓶没有开封的矿泉水递了过来。

他没有躲开对方的动作，但是也没有去接对方手里的水。

“……并不需要道谢。本来我查案子从来都不是为了帮你们。”

“啊，这倒也是。”

探长倒是也不恼，只是自然而然地并肩站到了他的身边和他一起看着现场的方向，一点儿也不客气地将那瓶水打开自己喝了一口，又是无奈又是包容地说道。

“你查案子根本就是兴趣爱好，我们所获得的帮助对你来说不过就是副产物罢了。这个我还是知道的。……但是。”

突然话锋一转。

“Sherlock，毕竟我们都认识这么多年了所以你的状态我大抵还是能看出来的——今天你在破案的时候完全没有在享受吧？不如说看起来心烦意乱，还老是走神儿，连嘲讽‘无能的苏格兰场’的句子都说得少了——”

一边说，一边向自己送来无比关切的目光。

“——你身边没出什么事吧？”

“……”

他因为探长的敏锐而身上一僵，但仍然故作平静地回答道：

“没事。今天不过是John没来罢了。”

“不，但是之前也有过John不在的时候，你可没有像今天这样过啊。”

但探长却完全没有被他糊弄过去，毫不容情地指了出来：

“之前John不在的时候，你给人的感觉是低气压，但是精神还是一直很亢奋的。但今天，该怎么说呢，你完全就是心不在焉的样子。看起来就像是遇上了什么麻烦事一样。”

说着，挠了挠头，带着些歉疚，但更多是关怀地说道：

“……虽然今天强行把你叫来现场的我大概没有什么资格说这种话，但是，如果有什么能够帮上忙的，你尽可以找我商量的。”

“……”

他斜眼瞟了身边的人一眼，但随即又像是被烫到了一样将眼神又一次甩回了正前方。

“……我没事。”

他干巴巴地坚持道。

“没什么需要找你商量的。”

“……是么。”

探长却听起来并仍然没有被说服地这样不置可否地应，在又拧开瓶盖喝了一口水之后，突然又开口唤道：

“Sherlock。”

“……什么。”

“你啊，”

拧好了瓶盖，仿佛在说着水很好喝一般轻飘飘地道：

“——知道自己现在是什么样的表情吗？”

像是被人戳了一下肋骨一样的别扭。他不动声色地调整了一下脸部的肌肉。

“……我一直以来都没有什么表情的。”

“不，事实可并非如此。”

探长却轻声笑起来，不疾不徐地说道。

“和你相处了这么多年，这一点上我可是能自信地说，你可比你自己想象的要表情丰富多了。”

“……”

他不甚开心地咬了咬后牙。

“……那你说说，我现在是什么表情。”

“你啊。”

探长故作夸张地上下打量了他几圈儿，而后肯定地开口道：

“——你现在，完全就像是迷路了的孩子一样不知所措的表情啊。”

本能地想要反驳。

“那种事情——”

“是有的啊。虽然你自己一直不爱承认，但是你确实有——唔，确切地说应该是和John结交以来吧——就慢慢地变得有人情味儿多了。整个人气场柔和了许多，而且表情也比原来丰富了。”

用一长串话打断了自己的反驳，自顾自地说道。

“而我认为，这着实是一件好事啊。”

“……”

舌尖在齿间逡巡了两圈儿。

“……这是一件好事吗？”

“当然了。”

探长却立刻给出了答案，附赠一个看起来十分真诚的小小笑容。

“不是我说，最开始我认识你的时候，可是不止一次地担心过来着——这家伙聪明是聪明，可是整个人就像个机器人一样，不知道什么时候就会坏掉似的——什么的。但是那个时候我们的关系也不过就是在碰到事件的时候相互合作各取所需，所以我也不好对你的事情多嘴什么，更何况你这家伙根本就不是会听我的话的人嘛……所以后来看到John出现在你身边，你在他的影响下变得感情丰沛多了之后，我也能够放心些了啊。”

“……”

他在脑中将这席话细细回放了两遍，然后终于摘出了其中的重点，问道：

“……人如果没有感情的话，会坏掉吗。”

“嗯？啊……那个啊，该怎么说，其实如果要我说的话，人不管怎样，都会或多或少有些感情的吧。生来就不曾有感情的人——虽然我也没有真的研究过也不好下定论——但我觉得应该是没有的吧。”

斟酌着语句这样回答着。

“所以说，就像之前的你那样声称自己没有感情的人，在我看来都是因为什么原因放弃了感情或者忘记了如何去运用自己的感情——所以看起来才会很危险啊。”

“……哪里危险？”

“当自己以为自己没有的感情不听控制行将爆发的时候，”

探长这样回答，笃定而严肃地。

“——人会因为完全不能处理而崩溃的吧。”

兄长素来冷漠的脸孔和之前几次失控的表情在阴天里猛然重叠。

他身上触电般一颤。

……难道说。

远处似乎传来了轰隆的雷声。

……不，但是，那种事情，真的可能吗。

在耳际嗡嗡的鸣响中，他在心中一遍一遍地问着自己。

自己的兄长——那个被称为“Ice Man”的男人——那个对自己说着“关心则乱”的男人——竟然、竟然——根本不是因为他想追求一些什么而不得，而是因为感情——压抑了太久的感情突然爆发，才会措手不及导致出现了这次的心因性失声吗？……而且，从之前的几次反应来看，那些感情还是关于自己的？

……不，不不不，等等，等等——

他在脑中给自己横冲直撞的思绪一脚踩下了急刹车。

……先不提Lestrade的想法到底有多少可靠性，就算真的是这样，那也有很多地方说不通。

首先，不管怎么看，先采取了冷淡态度的都应该是对方。自己从来没有先提出要求让对方远离自己，而是注意到的时候，二哥就已经不在这个世间，自己和对方之间也已经被拉扯出天大的鸿沟了——这样的话，对方为什么会出现“感情压抑”的状态？……从自己的记忆来看，在自己尚且年幼的时候，兄长确实从未冷淡地对待过自己——那么在自己的成长过程中，是发生了什么，才会让自己的兄长慢慢将感情收了起来，并且和自己渐行渐远的？

其次，就像Anthea曾经说过的，自己的兄长就算不是那样强大到无坚不摧，但也不至于软弱到经不起挫折——如果不是这样，他也不能一直在现在那个位置上坐到现在——所以就算是他多年一直压抑着自己的情感，如果没有什么致命的打击，也不至于会让他突然一下失控，出现这次失声的情况。而且，考虑到这已经是他的第二次失声，那么之前肯定也已经出现过一次类似的打击——而那如果再是和自己有关的话，就更令人迷惑了——之前那一次自己被关在戒毒所里神志不清，而这一次也是发生在自己和兄长惯常的一次争吵之后——到底是哪里出现了关键性的问题，才会导致兄长这样强烈的反应？

再者，如果真的是因为对自己的感情受到了压抑而出现了问题的话，那么这次自己已经如此明确地表达出愿意不计前嫌地帮助他的意愿，甚至还实打实地付诸行动为他做了那么多事情了，可是他为何却仍然解不开心结，甚至还偶尔会出现过度呼吸那样剧烈的应激反应？他是在害怕，可是他的害怕到底来源于何处？……为什么自己不管做什么，都没有办法让他摆脱那个阴影？

……或者，还是说。

——自己其实，根本无法帮助对方摆脱那种阴影？

“——Sherlock！”

闷雷般的耳鸣哗地一下尽数褪去。

眼前仍然是一片阴郁而沉闷的天。

天色向晚，街边的街灯不知何时已经点亮。

Lestrade脸上的担忧在这样的环境里面竟让他心中发慌。

“……Sherlock？你怎么了？刚才一直发呆，脸色也差得要命——”

“不，不，我没事。没事。”

抬高声音连续几声做出了否定，说完才发现这过于刻意但也覆水难收，只好尴尬地清了清嗓子，慌张向旁边挪了一步。

“……我只是，突然想起了一些急事。……对，急事。所以现在得走了。”

说着作势就要抬腿离开，却又被身旁的探长一下抓住了小臂。

“Sherlock，你真的没事吗？看起来状态真的很糟糕啊？需不需要我用警车送你一程——”

“……Greg。”

而他则僵着身子，加重了语气说道。

“我真的没事。”

“……”

探长愣了一下，随即苦笑着摇摇头，松开了手。

“……如果你坚持这么说的话，我也没法勉强你什么。就只是，如果真的需要帮助的时候，记得我会随时准备好为你做些什么的。”

他蹙了蹙眉。

“所以说我真的——”

“……Sherlock。”

探长双手叉腰，像是看着一个长不大的孩子那样看着他。

“——你有没意识到，你刚才叫对了我的名字？”

压抑了一整天的雨，终于下起来了。


	15. 08中

雨一直在下，不大不小，连绵不绝。

他站在街边的屋檐下，等待着前来接他的车子。

因为通知给得急，所以离接他的车子到来还要有一段时间。他就这样一动不动地站在那里，双手插在大衣的口袋里，任凭雨幕将自己的目光打散成一片水雾。

……感情。感情。

他在心中一遍又一遍地默念这个词，却无论如何不能够很好地将之与自己的兄长那张总是没有表情的脸庞完全重合到一起。

……自己的兄长早已完美地抛弃了所有感情——自己一直都这么觉得，却也一直都不想承认——于是这么多年来，自己不断地挣扎，反抗，试图唤醒兄长心底带着老宅中氤氲光影的温柔。

可是现在，当“自己的兄长根本就没有彻底抛弃掉感情，而只是在强行压抑着它们”这个可能性突然砸到自己眼前的时候，自己反而不知道该如何是好了。

……他为什么要这么做？又为什么迟迟无法从失控状态中走出？自己又该怎么做？……以及。

双手在口袋里面紧紧握成拳头。

他不知道胸口那种像被人拧着的疼痛到底来源何处。

……以及，如果真的是这样，那么自己这么多年来的反抗，到底又有什么意义？

“……等等，我说，等等啊！”

耳际突然远远传来孩童稚嫩而高亢的声音。刚将目光从茫然的远方收回，便看到一个小小的身影踩着水花跃进了视线。

“哈，哥哥你太慢啦！绝对追不到我的！”

身影——一个小男孩，背着小书包，看上去大概只有7、8岁的样子——连伞也不打，只顾在雨中留下一串兴奋的喊叫声，并且边跑边回头，冲着后方做了个大大的鬼脸。

“所以说哥哥是笨蛋——笨蛋！……啊！”

然后分毫不差地踩进身前一个小水坑里，完美地失了平衡，整个人扑在了地上。

地上的脏水瞬间便溅了男孩一脸一身。男孩茫然失措地在地上呆了几秒之后，终于反应过来发生了什么，嘴一咧，便哭了起来。

“哇——哥、哥哥——疼，来帮我啦——呜哇——”

就像是忘了刚才拿自己哥哥寻开心的是谁那样，不管不顾地这样嚷着。

而很快，男孩呼唤着的“哥哥”便出现了——同样也是个背着书包的毛头小子，看起来比摔倒的那个大不了两岁，但整个人的气场却沉着得多——只手撑着一把小小的黑伞，满脸慌张地向这边跑了过来。

“……啊，真是的，瞧瞧你，又这样冒失——”

年长的男孩在看到坐在地上大哭的弟弟之后加快了脚步，气喘吁吁地在弟弟面前停下之后甚至顾不得调整自己的呼吸便一下蹲了下去，将黑伞不由分说地举到了弟弟的头上，不顾自己大半个身子都淋在了雨里，而是用空着的那只手从兜里掏出了手帕，笨拙却耐心地帮弟弟擦着脸上的泥水和眼泪。

“好了好了，不哭，不哭了。你看，哥哥这不是来帮你了吗——摔到哪里了？疼吗？有没有流血？还能不能站起来？”

一边安慰一边连珠炮般地这样问着，眼中的关切和担忧就像是积蓄的雨水，时刻都将满溢而出。

而弟弟在哥哥的安抚下也终于渐渐冷静了下去。收起了哭声，抽着鼻子，抬起彻底哭花的小脸儿，仍然泪眼汪汪地看向他的哥哥。

“……膝、膝盖疼。”

抽噎地吐出这样的单字，年长的男孩听罢立刻皱起了脸。将手中的黑伞塞到弟弟手中让他撑着，这一次彻底淋在了雨里的男孩只顾着低下头，检查起了幼弟的膝盖。

两边膝盖都仔仔细细看了几遍之后，男孩终于呼出一口气。再次抬起头来的时候，原本皱着的脸已经挂上了安心的神情。

“只是擦破了皮，没有大事。别担心。”

这样说着拍了拍弟弟的脑袋，丝毫不在意其实自己才是表现得更担心的那个。然后又一次拿过弟弟手中的伞——当然，还是大部分都撑在弟弟的头上——起身，向弟弟伸出了空着的手，并展露出一个大大的微笑。

“来吧。我扶着你。我们回家。”

“……嗯。”

弟弟此时也彻底恢复了镇定，拉起哥哥的手，晃悠悠地站了起来，一改刚才调皮的模样，像只幼犬一样偎到了哥哥的身边。

而哥哥则丝毫不顾及弟弟身上的泥水，任凭弟弟靠着自己，小心翼翼地搀着弟弟，两人一起慢慢地离开了。

雨还在下。

兄弟俩的背影一点点消失在雨帘之后。

他的世界又一次回复了昏暗的寂静。

但他的脑海中，却因为刚才所见的那一幕，而完全不能平息。

……说起来。

他久久盯着兄弟俩离去的方向，有些茫然地这样想。

……说起来，和这有些类似的经历，自己也曾有过来着啊。

放学后的校园。无人的角落。被雨水模糊了面孔的高年级学生，还有浑身是伤滚倒在地却也坚持不出一声的自己。

“切，明明就是个怪胎，哪来的这么多矜持。”

“你看看你都抖成这样了，何不就此认输。”

“只要你跟我们说声对不起并且保证再也不对我们出言不逊了，我们就放过你，如何。”

伴随着下贱笑声的言语如雨般洒下。

他伏在地面，即便隔着水雾也不忘向上方投去强硬的视线，发出一声哼笑。

“做了那些见不得人的事情的明明就是你们，怎么还不让人说？”

气急败坏的吸气声。又一次向自己抬起的脚。他为了保护住脑袋而蜷起了身子，却意外地没有等来预想之中的疼痛。

一串飞奔而来的脚步声之后，是那些下贱的声音发出的吃痛的闷哼。

他慢慢挪开夹着脑袋的胳膊，抬起脸。

长他三岁的二哥挡在他的面前，拳头上有些被雨水冲刷到模糊的血迹。

隔着二哥的身形，他能看到那几个高年级学生又一次直起了身子。即便隔着一段距离，他也能感受到对面全开的怒意。

“……、……”

他张了张嘴，想要对二哥说些什么。但却被二哥一声怒喝了回来。

“……Sherly你闭嘴。”

“……”

不知道如何面对这样的二哥的他只能选择沉默，忍着疼痛勉强坐起了身，却完全对接下来该做些什么毫无头绪。

唯一明白的，就是不能让二哥继续这样下去。

这样想着，不顾肩膀上的伤而向二哥伸出了手。

但对方却在自己的指尖触碰到对方衣角之前，脚一蹬地冲了出去。

他焦急地登时想要张口大喊，但喊声却被另一个似乎压着地面传来的声音制止了回去。

“——到此为止。”

雨声哗哗。

他看到一段距离开外，他们的长兄撑着一把黑伞，身板挺得笔直。因为雨水和伤痛他无法看清楚对方脸上的表情，但他却能感受到一股如寒冰般的冷意瞬间笼罩了整个空间。

而在这空间里，皮鞋踩着水花磕碰地面由远及近的声音成为了雨声之外唯一的音源。

长兄停在二哥身边，将黑伞塞到了二哥手里，低声说了一句“Sherly就交给你了”，然后又一次背过了身去。

接下来，自己的视线便被撑着伞来到自己身前蹲下的二哥盈满了。

“……Sherly，抱歉啊。”

直到刚才还剑拔弩张的二哥此时就像换了一个人一般带着歉意的微笑，将黑伞撑在了自己的头顶，为自己挡去了所有那些雨点，轻声道。

“我又因为一时气急控制不住情绪了。明明在和那些渣滓干架之前，应该先来照顾你的啊。真是抱歉。”

“……不，没事。”

他看着这样的二哥，莫名觉得有些窘迫，于是便加快了语速说道：

“他们打人也没有章法，我刚才都护住了身体的要害，所以也都是些皮肉伤。”

二哥听罢，先是一愣，而后低下头，无奈又宠溺地笑起来了。

“……Sherly。你啊。小小年纪就这样，以后真的会成为一个不得了的家伙吧。”

“……这是什么意——”

“不，没事。就当是我的自言自语好了。”

打断了他的追问，二哥露齿笑着伸手过来，有些粗暴地揉乱了他一头黑色的卷发。

“Sherly不管怎么样，都是我们的Sherly 啊。”

“……”

不知道该如何继续这个话题，他只好眨巴了几下眼睛之后将焦点转移。

“……Micky呢？”

“啊，他啊。”

二哥头也不回，也不移开挡住自己视线的身子，只是仍然大咧咧地笑着，道：

“他现在应该在用‘和平’的方式‘彻底’解决——”

“——久等了。”

没等二哥说完，长兄的声音便轻飘飘地传来。抬头，看见向来将自己收拾得一丝不苟的长兄此时已经被雨淋了湿透，总是整整齐齐抚在鬓边的头发也垂下来几缕，但表情却仍然气定神闲，好像什么都没有发生过一样。

“那边的事情我已经处理好了。……Sherly，你感觉怎么样？”

“……我没事。”

“这家伙，明明是被打的那一方，但是刚才却一脸淡定地评价打人的家伙毫无章法来着啊。”

二哥笑着说，同时向自己伸出手，一把将自己从地上拉了起来，并且不动声色地站到了自己吃痛的脚边，稳稳地搀住了自己的手臂。

“虽然看起来狼狈，但大多是皮肉伤倒是没错。稍微静养两天就能好的吧。Micky你也不要太担心了，嗯？”

“……唉。”

而自己的长兄则在如同激光透视般上上下下将自己观察了好几遍之后，终于轻叹一声，从上衣口袋里面掏出一块整整齐齐干干净净的手帕，伸手过来动作轻柔地擦去了自己脸上的污痕。

“Sherly，从根本上来讲，这次的事情全是都是那边的错。但是你要知道，很多时候不是你掌握着真理，就可以想说什么就说什么的。……你也要长大了，该学会如何保护自己了。”

“我——”

“算了算了，Micky。Sherly这次也完全是受害者嘛，说教好歹也等他的伤好了再说呀。”

还没来得及反驳，便被二哥悄然拐去了话头。歪头向上一看，便看到了二哥纯然无辜地向长兄眨了眨眼。

“而且，Micky，我们这不是还有你嘛——让我看看，这次的事情，又能‘和平解决’了吧？”

“……我也不是万能的，总被你这样期待也会很困扰。”

长兄又一声轻叹，收回了手，将那块彻底脏掉的手帕叠了几叠，便再一次塞回了口袋里。

“不过这一次，确实不用再担心了。”

说着，向上提了提嘴角，向自己送来一个小小的笑容。

“Sherly，已经没事了。”

“……嗯。”

“……果然，还是比不过Micky啊。”

自己的轻声回应和二哥的低声感叹重合在一起，又飘散在了雨里。

而他们的长兄却只是不以为意地挑了一下眉，然后接过了二哥手中的黑伞，绕到了他们两人身后，将伞举在了他们的头顶。

“——那么，我们回家吧。”

他听见身后的声音这样说，就如同那遮挡去一切风雨的黑伞一般，有着无比令人心安的力量。

……那可真是，太过遥远的记忆了。

他听着耳边哗哗的雨声，这样想。

记忆里的自己，大概就和刚才看到的那个年幼的男孩一般大，而记忆本身也因为年头太过久远而剥落了很多色彩。如果不是刚才看到那一幕，大概自己这之后也不会再想起来了吧。

只是，一旦这样想起来了之后，就总觉得——总觉得胸口有些难受。就像是被那记忆中的雨水滞涩了呼吸一般，感觉从喉头到鼻腔都那样酸涩——

……

急促地做了一个深呼吸，并且用指尖使劲戳了戳自己掌心的皮肤。

……说起来。

为了避免自己彻底陷入难以控制的情绪而不能自拔，他强行将思绪转了一个弯，思考起了别的事情。

……说起来，那天回去之后，发生了什么来着。

试图回忆起那天事情的后续，却发现记忆欠落得十分严重，只剩下了一些零散而模糊的片段，凌乱地散落在大脑的角落里。

……似乎是，回家之后自己就因为伤口和着凉而发起了高烧，于是直接被两位兄长按上了床，灌下药水之后便晕晕乎乎地睡过去了。

但，在自己仅存的一些清醒的时刻里，自己似乎还断断续续地捕捉到了一些兄长们在自己的床前进行的对话。

——我可以……但……

这是二哥的声音。和平常那种没心没肺的语气判若两人的，沉静而坚实的声音。

他是在说什么呢……？

——所以、你……

——……伞、……

这是长兄的声音。记忆的磨损更加严重，除了这一个词以外其他的彻底无法辨别。

——啊啊，这……为了……

二哥接下来的声音也开始愈渐飘忽。

——……我……

而长兄的声音则彻底淹没在了一片花白之中。

记忆的碎片到此为止。他在不知觉间皱紧了眉毛。

……总觉得，莫名地很在意，关于兄长们在自己的床前到底讨论了什么这件事——总觉得，兄长们那异常严肃的语调，似乎昭示着一些非常重要的东西。

——一些自己没有意识到，但却应该意识到的东西。

心中涌起一阵剧烈的焦躁。他觉得他现在就应该找一个地方静下来，彻底潜入自己的思维宫殿去寻找真相。

而就在此时，等待着的黑车缓缓滑入了视线。

他觉得，自己从未像现在这样渴望坐进那看起来压抑又可疑的车子过。


	16. 08下

下潜。下潜。

他在自己的精神宫殿中下潜，将沿途那些记忆的碎片收集拼贴。

时间回溯，空间变换。待到意识再度安定下来的时候，眼前已经是自己在老宅的房间的天花板。

空气灰暗。雨声不绝。周身还有着被褥的柔软触感。

……啊啊，这应该就是那天自己回到家病倒在床的场景了。

意识到这一点，他集中精神，竖起耳朵，努力捕捉每一个在他记忆中欠落的动静。

而仍然带着些年少青涩的长兄的声音，就这样清清楚楚地撞上了他的耳膜。

“Sherly现在应该没有大碍了。我会在这里陪着他。你刚才也淋了雨吧，没事的话就去喝点热的东西，然后尽早休息吧。”

不用想也知道这是在对自己的二哥讲话。

毫无意外地，二哥的声音很快便传了过来。

“不，我没事。”

仍然是很符合二哥风格的大咧咧的句子，但语气却是自己几乎从未听到过的深沉。

“……比起那个，Micky。”

深沉的语句斟酌着继续，在阴沉的空间里面久久挥散不去。

“我有事情对你说。”

“……是现在必须说的事情吗。”

长兄这样回应，比起是提问，更像是确认——回想起来，在自己的记忆里，自己的长兄关于两个弟弟的认知，就几乎没有出过偏差。

而自己的二哥自然也了解这一点，所以丝毫没有顾虑地承认道。

“啊啊。虽然也不是那样急于一时的事情，但总觉得还是现在说出来会比较好一点。”

“……”

长兄片刻沉默。

“……是关于Sherly的事情吧。”

然后用肯定句这样陈述。

二哥一声轻笑。

“哈，果然还是什么事情都瞒不住Micky。……确实是关于Sherly的事情。”

长兄没有再回话。

记忆中的视野被框定在眼前的天花板上，他无法转移去看任何一位兄长脸上的表情。但不知为何，他就是能肯定此时的长兄一定是在用那种审慎而镇定的目光等待着二哥接下来的发话。

二哥则清了清嗓子，更加严肃道：

“Micky，我想你肯定早就已经发现了，Sherly这孩子虽然和我们一样有着极高的智商，但是却和我们不同，从未学会和这个世界妥协。……虽然说我们也不得不承认，他会成为这样很大程度上都是我们惯出来的，但如果继续这样下去，他的智慧大概只能成为伤害他的凶器——就像这次这样。”

试探的沉默。

他几乎能看到自己的长兄眯起双眼，微微挑起下巴的神态。

而二哥也在片刻之后，才打破这沉默，又道：

“……但是我却仍然不觉得，Sherly这样的不妥协是一件坏事。”

顿了顿。

“不如说，我希望Sherly能够一直保持这样的高傲和天真。”

“……”

长兄终于不再沉默，而是发出了一声不甚赞同的叹息。

“可是你自己也应该清楚，你是在自相矛盾。”

他一针见血地这样指出。

“你明明知道他这样的性子会伤害到他，但却仍然希望他保持原状，这难道不是在害他吗。”

“如果只是单纯的考虑原因和结果，确实是这样吧。”

但二哥却不急不恼回地有在，甚至语气间还带上了些放松的笑意。

“——但毕竟，Sherly还有我们不是吗。”

“……可是、”

“Micky。”

有些强硬地打断了长兄，话语间的笑意沉淀成某种确信。

“虽然你现在在这样反对我，可是你自己心里也应该清楚——这么多年来总是跟在Sherly身后帮他善后，不管他闹出怎样的大事最终都会摸着他的头原谅他的，到底是谁？”

又一次没有了回应。

二哥又是一声轻笑，然后再次沉下声音，安稳道：

“所以说，Micky，这一次我就是想跟你具体谈谈，关于之后我们该如何帮助Sherly的问题——虽然说这么多年来兵来将挡地也都过下来了，但随着Sherly的长大，像今天这样的麻烦事大概只会多不会少，所以我想大概还是有个明确的方针比较好。你觉得呢？”

“……”

半晌的沉吟过后。

“……那么你的意见是？”

“我啊。”

二哥答得毫无犹豫，像是早已打好了腹稿，只待时机到来之际和盘托出。

“我的话，你也知道的，虽然自认有着不输你们的智商，但无奈就是性子太急。就像碰上今天这种事，一下子就气血冲头，来不及思考就上手了。简单来讲，我虽然可以和Sherly一起淋雨，但也只不过是如此了，终究还是很难让他不受到风雨的侵袭。……而你，Micky。”

停顿，却不容质疑。

“你有着我不能提供给Sherly的东西。”

长兄仍然没有出声。

二哥却不以为意，只是自顾继续道：

“Micky，虽然我和Sherly都是不服输的性子，总不爱承认你比我们优秀，但即便这样我也不得不说，你身上有着我和Sherly都没有的特质——你沉着，冷静，能看到全局，并且总能找到最合适的方式从根本上解决那些麻烦事——如果说我是能陪着Sherly一起淋雨的那个的话，那么你无疑会是彻底将风雨挡在外面的那一个。……所以说，Micky。”

再次停下，深吸气。

“——请你成为Sherly的伞。”

雨声绵延，水汽在灰色的空气中安静堆积。

长兄许久之后才发出的声音，似乎也沾染了水汽的湿凉。

“……这是要求吗。”

这样问，然后听到二哥笑出声的回答。

“怎么会。不管怎样你也是长兄，我再怎么样也不会自以为是地去要求你什么。我刚才说的，充其量不过就是个请求，请求而已。”

笑着，却不改声音中的执着。

“但是，Micky。你就诚实地回答我。”

与敏锐。

“——刚才回家那一路，你把伞举在我们头上让自己淋了一路却不言不语，难道是因为我们请求了你什么吗？”

雨声在耳边如同落雷般蔓延。

长兄一度深长的呼吸声就这样被砸碎在雨里。

“……有的时候我真的在想，我们之间真的差了四岁吗。”

这样说，声音无奈而包容。

“你的这种敏锐偶尔连我都会感到害怕啊。”

“可别小看次男的能量啊。”

二哥说，唇齿间流露狡黠的笑。

“跟着你这样一个不简单的哥哥，又有那样一个鬼灵精怪的弟弟，那当然得练就点察言观色的本事，不然怎么当这三兄弟之间的疏通渠道。”

“……是么。”

长兄也半是调侃半是认真地回复道，似乎还向上挑了挑眉毛。

“这么多年也真是辛苦你了啊。”

“不，那都无所谓啊。毕竟不管是哥哥还是弟弟，我都很珍视的嘛。”

笑着这样讲，随即话锋忽地一转。

“比起那个，倒是我刚才的提议——”

“都现在了还说什么。”

中途插进来的回应里面满满的哭笑不得。

“说的好像你在提出那个想法的时候真的设想过我会不同意似的。”

嘿嘿几声笑声，又回到了平素那个总是没个正形的二哥的状态。

“这也不能怪我啊。”

这样说，声音里面竟是全幅的信赖，以及憧憬。

“——毕竟撑着一把黑伞站在雨里藐视那些坏家伙的Micky实在是太帅了嘛。”

一声夹杂着轻浅笑意的叹息。

“……伞、啊……”

宛若自语的低喃在哗哗的雨声中轻轻摇晃着。

“……看来这之后，该需要更大的雨伞才行了啊。”

雨声在一瞬间炸裂。灰白顷刻坍塌成一片昏黑。

如同被什么东西拖拽一般迅速上浮，上浮的终点是黑车熟悉的内装。

眨眼。眨眼。再眨眼。

雨声依旧。但老宅的光景却连一丝一毫也没有剩下。

……啊啊，是么。自己已经脱离了精神宫殿，回到了现实世界了吗。

——带着那被找回的、完整的记忆一起。

两位兄长年少的声音仍然带着余音回响在耳畔。厚重又尖锐的内容让他一时半会无从消化。

他只能摇摇头，使劲吸进一口气，又缓慢地吐了出去，试图让现实世界的湿气镇住回忆带来的纷乱心绪。

……却收不到任何理想的效果。

唇瓣紧紧抿在一起，双眼阖上，又睁开。

但心中的那份懊恼与不甘，却始终无处安放。

……自己的兄长们在自己重病卧床之时竟然进行过这样的谈话，而自己这些年来竟然从未真的意识到过他们是抱着这样的心情小心翼翼又无比周到地保护着自己。

回想起来，自己的长兄不论走到哪里都带着一把黑伞的习惯，似乎也是从那之后不久便开始的。

……然而。

——然而自己却从未真的想过要——

扣，扣。

耳边突兀地传来车门被敲击的声音。他心下一惊，猛地转过头去，冷不丁便被眼前的光景撞了满怀。

——车门敞开着，而自己的兄长则撑着一把黑色的雨伞站在车外，沉默地看着自己。

……这么说起来，从刚才开始车子就一直没有再动作过了。而且从这雨声和湿气来看，车门应该也是开了好一阵儿了。

慌忙四下看了看，发现车子已经停在了兄长宅邸的门前。

将这些信息在脑中迅速地组合，他有些惊诧地瞪大了双眼。

“……Mycroft，你——”

“啊，Holmes先生，您可算是恢复了。”

还没将话问完，便被一个陌生的声音打断。定睛一看，发出声音的是站在兄长侧后方帮忙撑着车门的年轻司机。

“Holmes先生，刚才到了这里之后，无论我怎么叫您，您都没有反应。我怕是出了什么问题，便去请了Sir出来，但他只是告诉我稍微等一等就好——”

“所以。”

不耐地截断司机不得要领的叙述，他直奔主题问了自己最关心的话题。

“直到我恢复意识这段时间里面，你的上司就一直在这样等我吗。”

“……啊？啊啊，是的——”

“有多长时间？”

“……大、大概，有十五分钟……吧……”

司机的语尾颤抖着结束在了兄长甩过去的凌厉的目光中。

但他却没有任何要同情对方的心思。

十五分钟这个不长不短的时间伴随着哗哗雨声持续不断地敲击着他被回忆的嗡嗡鸣响折磨至脆弱的耳膜。

他使劲啧了一声，一步跨出车门，挺直脊背站在了兄长面前，伸出手去不由分说地夺过兄长手中的黑伞，举在他们两个人的头顶。

“……即使是我，撑个伞这样的小事还是做得到的。”

开口这样说，发现自己的声音里面有着让自己都感到讶异的急切，但他却不知道自己到底是在急着向谁——是眼前的兄长，还是自己记忆中的兄长——申诉，并且申诉是为了什么。

他只是。

“……所以我、”

只是想告诉自己的兄长。

“我根本——”

自己想要的，从来都不是——

“——不需要你成为我的伞。”

摇晃。

他在一瞬间感受到世界剧烈的摇晃，而那摇晃的来源却是兄长的眼底。

那双总是有着光亮的蓝色眸子此时却暗得发黑，自己明明就站在咫尺的距离可却无法在那双眸子中寻找到自己的身影。

四周的雨幕铺天盖地，似乎席卷了整个世界，只在这一方黑伞之下留下一座孤岛。

而他的兄长。

——……是么。

他的兄长只是用唇形虚弱地吐出这一个单字，然后转身从这孤岛之上离开，任凭自己的身影被四面八方的汪洋所淹没。

他愣怔在原地，无助地看着他的兄长显得无比单薄的背影一步一步远离，却像是被风暴卡住了咽喉一样发不出任何声音。

……啊啊，自己这到底是、说了什么——自己并不是、不，自己只是想——

开门，关门。

一声门扉阖上的闷响。

他在这响声中，浑身上下一个激灵，眼前突然再一次划过那个多年侵扰的梦境。

兄长的背影彻底消失在门后，但残像却在雨幕之中挥之不去。

……这么说起来。

他盯着眼前一片被雨水涂抹的虚空，觉得自己也感到一种从头到脚都被浇透的凉意。

……这么说起来，自己开始做那个梦，似乎也是在回忆中那个场景之后不久的事来着啊。

散乱的点和点似乎产生了某种关联。

他听着雨点打在伞上的声音，觉得有些事情似乎开始在雾气中呈现出其本来的样貌了。


	17. 09

回忆。黑伞。梦境。

失去的声音。压抑的情感。僵直的背影。

……所有这些事情里面，到底有着什么样的关联。

“——我有一个假说。”

他将拢起的指尖抵在下巴上，听见自己的声音支棱地回荡在221B的客厅里。

天气阴而无雨。一段时间无人居住的客厅之中有沉闷的灰尘味道。

而他唯一的挚友此时则坐在那个许久没有人再坐过的专属沙发上，丝毫不去斥责他突然的呼叫与不周的待客之道，只是用沉静而认真的表情看着他。

“假说？”

“对，假说。”

他重复了一遍这个词，以对待大案的严肃态度沉声道。

“关于Mycroft——我不能告诉你他现在到底发生了什么，我只能说我现在必须尽快发现他心中真正所想——的假说。但是因为缺乏决定性的证据，我没有办法确认这个假说的正确性，所以需要我最得力的助手的帮助。……以及。”

短暂停顿之间，兄长一直紧闭的双唇又一次浮现在眼前。

他懊恼地悄悄咬了咬后牙根。

“……以及一些建议。”

说完，又回想起挚友之前曾在关于兄长的问题上对自己几度闪烁其词，于是微微皱了眉，用一种不确定的语气问道：

“……你会帮我吗，John？”

而这一次，John却毫无犹豫地回给了他一个无比令人安心的笑容。

“别担心，Sherlock。”

他听见对方说，语气温柔而坚实，就像是对方的一贯为人一般有着抚慰人心的力量。

“就让我先听听你的假说。”

“……嗯。”

感激地向对方点了点头，他深深吸进一口气，而后将他在脑中预演了无数遍的话语推出了唇齿之间。

“——Mycroft试图成为我的伞。”

“Mycroft试图成为我的伞——这是在我大约还不到十岁的时候，他和我的二哥——对，我有一个二哥，只不过早就死了——做下的约定。二哥负责陪我经历风雨，而Mycroft则负责替我挡风遮雨——这样一个不知该说是太过精明还是太过愚蠢的约定。”

“从那以后，他就没有再放下过手中的黑伞。”

“……也没再放下过身为一把‘雨伞’的矜持。”

“他在那之后，确实地，义无反顾地，为了成为一把合格的‘雨伞’而努力着。”

“而这同时也意味着，他必然会失去和我们在一起的时间，减少与我们的交流……”

“意味着他在我们面前，走得离我们越来越远。”

“……我在这之前，一直都认为是二哥死亡的事件导致了我和Mycroft的决裂。这在某种意义上实际上是不准确的。”

“因为，其实从他决定成为我的雨伞的那一天起，我们之间的沟壑就已经产生了。他不再会像原来那样抚摸我的头发，我也没有机会再去他的房间让他陪着睡觉。这足以让我和他疏远，对他冷漠，并且——”

……开始在梦中一遍一遍杀死他。

他的牙齿磨过舌尖。

“……开始和他对着干。”

梦境里面最开始的那种模糊的轮廓，大概便是自己初生萌芽的对抗之心。

“只不过，当时我还年幼，所谓的对着干，不过也就是一些孩子气的别扭。”

没有实体的轮廓。没有实感的刺杀。

但即便如此，暴行也终归是暴行。

“可我们之间的沟壑确实越拉越大。”

“……直到后来二哥事件的发生。”

“关于那件事，恕我并不想多言。唯一能说的，大概就是本来二哥是和Mycroft在同一个特工行动组里面进行任务，但在任务过程中，二哥身陷敌营，可Mycroft却没有选择去救他。”

“最后是一场爆炸，尸骨无存。”

短暂的沉默。

“……而这，就是将我们之间的沟壑彻底拉成天堑的节点。”

“也是我对他全面拒绝的开始。”

开始有了实体的背影。开始有了触感的刺入。

“争吵，对抗，充满火药味的你来我往。”

一遍遍的挥刀，一遍遍的死亡。

“……可现在我明白了，我这么做其实并不是真的想要他死——离开。”

……以及一遍又一遍的，随着血液铺开的空虚。

空虚，因为自己想杀死的并不是兄长本身，而是那张看不出真心何在的假面。

“我只是想要通过那些争吵，那些对抗，那些充满火药味的你来我往，再一次炸出他的真心，再一次让他向我承认他对我们还有感情——”

因为自己的杀害根本不是出于恨意。

“——再一次让他愿意微笑着伸手过来抚摸我的头顶，叫我‘Sherly’。”

——而是出于对爱的渴望。

空气里细微的灰尘似乎在一瞬间凝滞，又在下一个瞬间扑落落地向下坠去，带着他发干的声音碎了一地。

他不自觉地做了一个吞咽的动作。

John仍然用一种包容的眼神看着自己，对自己的剖白不置可否，但脸上的神情却表明了鼓励自己继续说下去。

他清了清嗓子，让声音略带困难地又一次划过了声带。

“……然而，即便如此——即便我是希望能和他和好如初——但是那样的做法却是不可能达到这样的效果的。”

这样说，感到有些坐立不安地微微垂下了视线。

“他本来就一直在为完成和二哥的那个约定而压抑自己的感情，而我那样做大概、……大概只能让情况愈发恶化。”

“……直到不久之前，我还一直认为，是他先推开的我们兄弟。”

“但现在我想，事实也许正好相反。”

“……也许，先背过身去的确实是他。”

“——但一直试图将他推离我身边的，也许，正是我自己。”

喉头一阵抽紧的疼痛。

他急促地做了几个呼吸，努力抚平声音中的褶皱。

John仍然一言不发。

他定了定心神，再一次抬起了视线。

“……实际上，我的假说就到这里了。”

重新和John四目相对，他尽量冷静地像是分析一个和自己无关的案件那样说道。

“我猜想他为了保护我、为了完成和二哥的约定而压抑了自己的情感，而我这些年来的所作所为——虽然意图并不在此但是——让他的压抑变得更加根深蒂固。……但问题在于证据，John。”

眨眨双眼，抵在下巴上的指尖不动声色地微微用力。

“我没有证据去证明我是对的，这确实令我非常苦恼——你知道的，没有确证就不能得出最终的结论，更不可能准确地抓住罪魁祸首。所以——”

“所以你需要我向你提供你想要的证据。”

在自己提出要求之前，John便接下话头，以一种肯定的语气这样说道。

他的目光在对方的脸上快速扫过，没有捕捉到自己预想中可能会出现的不解或是拒绝，反而捕捉到了一丝欣慰的柔软笑意。

他皱了皱眉毛。

“……John？”

但对方却只是舌尖滑过下唇，毫不在意地笑了。

“所以，我之前不是说了吗。”

双眼眯起，眼中有些很少见到但却并不令人反感的狡黠闪烁。

“——离我可以告诉你我所知道关于Mycroft的事的日子，其实并不遥远啊。”

“那是在你从巴茨楼顶落下之后，大约过了半年的时候。”

John的声音平静而厚实，在充满灰尘味道的阴天里面有着不可思议的安定感。

“那段时间我的状态非常不好，无论如何无法从失去挚友的痛苦中走出来。虽然从未想过真的要结束自己的生命，但一直难以找到继续生活下去的途径这却是真的。”

“而就在那个时候，那辆黑车再一次停在了我的面前。”

“……又是诱拐吗。”

他有些不悦地插话道，却看到John毫不在意地笑起来了。

“他管那个叫‘邀请’，你管那个叫‘诱拐’，但唯独当事人的我真的不知道到底该如何定义那种行为——不过，嗯，就按你说的，算是诱拐吧——毕竟每一次我都没能真的摆脱掉过那辆缠人的黑车。……当然，那一次也不例外。”

说着，笑意逐渐平息，又恢复了厚实的安定。

“车子的目的地一如既往的还是那个可疑的俱乐部。说实在的，那个时候的我是真的没有想过自己还会又一次走进那里——考虑到上一次我是那样怒气冲冲地出来的，并且还仍然认定着他是害你死去的罪魁祸首。所以，自然地，即使被那样强行带去了那里，但走进去的时候没有一点儿好气，想着如果他在说什么令人火大的话的话就一定要真的给上他一拳——起码一拳。”

“……那可确实挺够呛的。”

尝过阿富汗归来的前军医认真的拳头的他一个没忍住，出声喃喃道。

John又发出两声低笑，不过很快便再次将笑意收了回来。

“……不过，我准备好的拳头，到底还是没用上就是了。”

这样说，声音中多了些莫名的感慨。

他略感疑惑地微拧起眉毛。

而John的叙述仍然不疾不徐。

“其实，如果真要说的话，他那天还是说了让人觉得挺火大的话的——什么‘你这样下去不行’啊，‘如果Sherlock活着的话一定不会希望看到你这样’啊，之类的——虽然在去之前就预料到话题大概会是这个，但被我当时认为是罪魁祸首的人当面这样说出来的话，还是会感到难以控制的血气冲头。”

“所以，我已经握紧拳头拍案而起，准备向他脸上招呼了。”

“不过就是，在真的动手之前，还不知该不该称之为多余地大声喊了一句话。”

“——你明明就没体会过这种失去最重要的人的感受！”

“就只是这么一句话。”

“……就是因为这句话，你的哥哥脸上那总是完美无缺的官方微笑，突然一下便僵住了。”

“而我也在那一瞬间，感到了疑惑和迟疑。”

他听着，眨了眨眼。

“……所以你没有真的打他。”

“对，我没有。”

John点了点头，大方承认道。

“实话说，那个时候的我，因为见到了从未在你的哥哥脸上出现过的表情而感到了无比的动摇，所以就只是将拳头不上不下地提在半空，只字不发地一直盯着他看。”

“而他很快也察觉到了自己的失态，立刻又摆出了那种公式化的似笑非笑的脸，轻描淡写地跟我说：‘Dr. Watson，你要知道，即便是在政府里面做些细枝末节的小工作，也难免会遇上危险的。’”

“我甚至都不知道该如何回复他。”

“倒不是说我没明白他在说什么——我当然能理解他是在拐弯抹角地表达他也有过那样的经验，但我只是不懂为什么他会用这样的表情和语气来向我承认这件事。”

“……我只是不懂，为什么我在失去你之后，无论如何都无法治愈我内心的伤痛，可他却能够用那样仿佛事不关己的表情来搪塞他的经历。”

“所以我就那样问了。”

“——你难道都不会感到难过吗，这样。”

“然后他，”

“他竟然，就那样，”

“笑起来了。”

有些断续地说完这句话，又停顿两秒，John才继续道。

“当时的他就那么笑着，跟我说：”

“——我是在做对的事情，为什么要感到难过呢？”

脊背一阵发凉。

但John的声音还在继续。

“……我在那一个瞬间，觉得浑身都冻住了。”

“但是，却不是因为他话语中的冷酷绝情。”

“而是因为空洞——从他的声音和眼睛里面透出来的空洞。”

“……那个真的是，让人看了就觉得非常可怕的东西。”

John这样说，连词句之中似乎都失了些许温度。

而他却困惑地将眉头皱得更紧。

“……空洞？”

“是的，空洞。”

John重复着这个词点了点头。

“或者该说，没有温度——明明他是在说自己做了正确的事情，可他的声音和眼睛里面都没有相应的温度——坚定，自信，骄傲……所有这些正面情感都没有，有的只是一片空无，令人毛骨悚然的空无。”

“……空无……”

他轻声念着这个词，随即又被John抢去了话头。

“对，就是空无。”

John说，声音比刚才抬高了些。

“你明白吗Sherlock，那种什么都没有的空无——就像是，他自身根本就不在那里，有的只是一个名为Ice man的标签，一个名为大英政府的轮廓——”

“——而他自身，却早已被杀死了。”

鲜血淋漓的梦境和虚弱僵直的背影。

他感到一直悬在胸口的石头终于轰隆一声落了地。

……对了。就是这个了。自己想听的，其实就是这个答案了。

黑伞的回忆。记忆的遗落。

愈发遥远的距离。无限循环的梦境。

……杀死了自己真心的兄长。想要找回那真心的自己。

——让所有这些要素都串连成一个整体的假说终于就此成立。

他觉得自己脸上此时一定露出了一些放松的表情，因为John看向他的眼里已经有着确信的光亮。

“怎么样，Sherlock，我提供的证据，还能帮上你的忙吗？”

他情不自禁地重重点了一下头。

“啊啊，是十分有价值的证据。我的假说已经可以站得住脚了。”

说到这儿，却又突然想起什么似地问道：

“只是，John，如果你早就知道Mycroft是这种情况，为什么不早些告诉我？”

但John却只是无奈地轻笑着，摇了摇头。

“你扪心自问，Sherlock，‘你的哥哥其实很爱你，只不过是因为将真实的自己杀死了所以才表达不出来’这种话，就算我说了，之前的你真的听得进去吗？”

“……、……”

他张了张嘴，最一句反驳的话都没能说出来，最终只能憋屈地撇了撇嘴角，又转而问道：

“……那为什么，之前你会认定，你能把这件事告诉我的时机很快会到来？”

“那个其实看你的反应就知道了啊。”

无奈的轻笑转换成略带调侃的笑意，John冲他眨了两下眼，道：

“毕竟，人们都说，喜欢的反义词并不是厌恶，而是漠不关心——可是你自己想一想，你什么时候真的对你的哥哥漠不关心过？”

无言以对。

他因为这种无言以对，而感到了一种深深的无力与挫败。

……原来，自己这么多年来的逆反之心，早已被挚友看透了缘由，只有自己还陷在错误的认知里面并不自知，一意孤行——

…………对了。

他浑身肌肉猛地一紧，刚刚松下去的一口气又提了起来。

……说到这个，自己其实比起确证自己的假说，还有更重要的事情要问来着。

敛了敛神色，他轻咳一声，再度开口：

“那么，John。”

开口之后，才发现自己声音里面多了些迫切。

“既然假说已经确立，那么就该到了建议的时间了。”

抿了抿唇，深吸进一口气。

“——如果要找回他被压抑的真实自我，应该怎么做？”

顿了顿，又在对方还没有开始回答之前抢着补充道：

“……事先说明，我在这段时间里面，已经尝试过很多方法了。每天和他在一起，听他的话，给他他可能喜欢的东西，做他可能会喜欢的事情……这些我都已经试过了，但却一点成效也没有——”

“……不，Sherlock。”

John抬起一只手来礼貌地打断了自己。

“我觉得你可能误会了什么。”

他挑眉。

“……怎么讲？”

John叹息，不知何时已然摆出一副医生的样子，语重心长道：

“Sherlock，你要知道，你的哥哥这样的状况，和当年我的PTSD不一样——当时的我是因为怀念某种失去的东西才发了病，所以被你提供回来之后自然就治好了，但你的哥哥显然并不是在怀念你的付出，所以即便你提供给他再多东西，他的空洞大概也是无法填满的。”

“……这是什么意思。”

他不知觉间便拉下了声音。

“你是说，他根本不需要我吗。”

“怎么会。”

John随即否认。

“我只是在说，他的情况完全是属于他个人内部的问题，和外物没有什么太大关联，所以不管你提供给他再多东西都无济于事。”

“……那应该怎么——”

“大概只能，尝试从内部将他拽出来吧。”

没等自己问完，John便给出了这样的答复。

“考虑到你都已经做出了这么多努力却还没有得到成果，那么肯定会有一个更根本的原因让他选择封闭自己的内心，并且听你的说法，那很可能是和你们兄弟有关——既然如此，那么我想，这件事情你应该能做得到——并且很有可能只有你才能做得到。”

短暂停顿，而后务必认真地一字一句道：

“——找到让他选择压抑自我的最根本的原因，并且帮他摆脱那个困扰——这样的话，你所希望的目标一定可以达成的吧。”

这是他在这一次对话中，得到的最关键、却也是最困难的建议。

这天晚上他在回到宅邸之后，又一次做了那个梦。

只是，他在梦中，第一次没有挥起手中的刀刃，只是隔着一段距离茫然地盯着兄长的背影，轻声念动了兄长的名字。

——Mycroft。

这几个过于熟悉又过于陌生的音节，就那样久久回荡在令人窒息的黑暗空间里，挥散不去。


	18. 10上

那个“最根本”的原因，应该和自己有关——他在稍加思考后，便得出了这个结论。

不管怎么想，兄长在面对自己时那些过激的反应，如果说是演技，也未免太过真实了一点。

如此一来，自己在这次兄长失声之前到底做了什么，就成了最关键的问题。而最直接能想到的，便是失声前日的那次争吵了。

回忆起来，那次争吵之中，自己确实说了很多尖锐的话。但是，具体是哪一句引发了这样严重的后果，却不得而知。更何况，从兄长离开221B到出现症状中间几乎隔了一个整天，在这一整天中是不是又发生了什么连Anthea都不曾注意到的事情成为了发病的导火索，也无法确定。

唯一的解决方案现在看来只有直接去问兄长本人。但是他能够百分之二百的确定不管自己怎么问兄长都不会回答自己的。

事情似乎走进了没有出口的胡同。

但是他却觉得，也许还有一个小小的缝隙，能够通往前面的方向。

——多年前的第一次失声。

想来，自己对那一次的事件，几乎可以说是一无所知——根据Anthea的说法，兄长从失声到恢复，都是在自己被关在戒毒所里面神志不清的期间发生的。这样的话，似乎可以排除自己和那一次失声有关的嫌弃。

但是，真的是这样吗。如果说这一次的失声是因为自己，那么上一次也是同样的原因才是最直接也是最可能的猜测。而且，正是因为对当时的事情都没有任何记忆，所以才难以彻底排除掉自己的嫌疑——万一，自己是在彻底失控的情况下对自己的兄长做了什么呢？那样的话，两次都是出于同一个原因这种猜测也就说得通了。

那么，现在问题的关键就变成了：如何得知上一次自己在戒毒所里到底做了什么？

他这样想着，掏出了手机，打开了Anthea的短信界面。

——上次Mycroft失声的具体日期你还记得吗。SH

回答来得很快。

——记得。怎么了？A

——把那之前一天的我在戒毒所里面的监视录像发给我。SH

直接这样要求，但回复却令人失望。

——很遗憾，Mr. Holmes，那些录像从头到尾，都只有Sir一个人在监管，除他以外任何人都不曾拿到过任何数据。而且，在您的戒毒期间结束后，Sir应该已经把所有那些录像销毁了。A

……

他盯着这条短信抿了抿唇。

——也就是说，不论用什么手段，都不可能获得当时的录像了吗。SH

——理论上说，是的。A

先是这样一条回复，但很快又跟进了下一条。

——但是，如果说世界上还有任何一个地方可能留有那些录像的话，那大概只有Sir的私人电脑里面了。A

他的唇瓣抿得更紧了些。

——你是指那个他总是随身携带并且不知道加了多少层密码的私人电脑。SH

——是的。就是那个即便是您也很难真的黑进去的私人电脑。A

毫不留情面的说法，他对着屏幕眯起了双眼。

——我以前竟不知道你也会提出一些毫无意义的建议。SH

话语尖锐，但回复却来得平铺直叙又出人意料。

——我可以向您提供无臭无味的安眠药。A

瞪大了眼睛，他反复在脑内确认了几遍这句话的意义才想起来回复。

——你的意思是，让我趁他被下药的时间用他的电脑。SH

——我只是说，我可以向您提供药品，具体的用法完全看您个人的意愿。A

……在某种意义上和自己兄长如出一辙的狡猾的说法。

他舌尖啧了一声，手指在屏幕上飞快按过。

——可是，这种方式用过一次之后一定会暴露。那之后Mycroft一定会对我更加戒备。如果能找到什么还好，如果什么都没有，那之后我可能甚至都没有办法留在这里进行调查。SH

——已经没有时间了，Mr. Holmes。

而Anthea的回复也开始渗出些焦躁，短信接二连三地送了进来。

——一个月的时限马上就要用掉四分之三，如果不能尽快得出结果，您能不能继续留在那里，也没有什么意义了。

——实际上，根据我们得到的消息，似乎已经有些不肖之辈得到了风声，开始暗中动作了。

——所以，现在已经不是能够悠闲地权衡考虑的时候了，Mr. Holmes。

——我再问您一次：我能向您提供无臭无味的安眠药，您是否需要？A

他的手指在屏幕上方，最多只犹豫了一秒。

——需要。SH

然后用最简单直接的方式做出了回答。

拿到Anthea提供的药物之后，他没有立刻采取行动，而是又继续了几天之前那样端茶倒水默默观察的模式。

理由很简单：他需要先大概把握Mycroft的开机密码。

安眠药的效力再强不过也就几个小时，而且对于接受过专门的特工训练的兄长来说也许持续时间更为短暂。如果这极为有限的时间都被用来试开机密码，那也未免太得不偿失。

而除此之外，他其实也在悄悄希望着，能够通过更加稳妥的方式观察推断出最终的结论。毕竟，即使是他也在担心电脑里面其实什么也没有，但自己却因为行为暴露而被兄长直接赶出宅邸的结局。

Anthea说的周围已经开始有不稳动静的消息应该属实。他拒绝去思考如果自己真的被赶出去之后，自己兄长可能会面对怎样的局面。

只不过，事与愿违。几天的观察下来，自己的推理没有任何进展，只有大体推测出来的那一长串无机质的开机密码无情地提醒着自己时间确实所剩无多。

……这样的话，大概也只能采取下下策。

他握着手中的那一小包白色粉末，看着眼前冲好的红茶，最后下定了决心。

楼上隐约传来开门的声音和下楼的脚步声。他的兄长马上就要来到楼下用早餐。

他最后做了一个深呼吸，然后将药粉尽数倒进了红茶中。

……进展得很顺利。

他从餐桌边起身，走到伏倒在桌上的兄长旁边，伸手晃了晃兄长的肩膀。

“……Mycroft。”

轻声这样唤着，得到的却只有安稳的呼吸声。

他咬了咬后牙，向后退了两步。

“Mycroft。”

兄长在倒下之前，向自己送过来的混合着震惊与受伤的眼神在眼前挥之不去。但他明白现在终究不是延延在意这些的时候。

“……这也是迫不得已。”

如同自语般这样说着，不知道到底是在辩解给谁听。

“……、……”

又动了动嘴唇，却最终把那句滑到唇边的“原谅我”咽了下去。

转身，上楼，直奔兄长的书房。

身后没有有人跟来的迹象。

他阖上门，几步来到书桌前坐下，再也没有任何犹豫地打开了兄长的电脑。

因为前几日的观察，输入准确的密码启动系统并没有花费他多长时间。然而，在面对兄长的布局得严谨整洁的电脑桌面的时候，他却突然又产生了瞬间的困惑。

……自己已经做到了这个地步，但是如果真的电脑里面什么都没有怎么办？或者，就算有，但是却因为被隐藏得太好，自己找不到怎么办？又或者，就算自己找到了视频，却又发现其中的内容并没有办法形成参考怎么办？……如果真是这样，那之后——

…………不，既然事已至此，便已经容不得自己再迟疑了。

晃了晃脑袋，将所有那些不安尽数晃了出去。他调整了一下呼吸，手掌搭上了鼠标。

……如果这一次真的一无所获，那么之后也就只好见招拆招。想想看，自己之前什么样的危机没有经历过，偏偏这一次临阵脱逃了可怎么行。

……更何况。

手掌带着鼠标微微移动，光标点了开了桌面上的文件夹。

……更何况，这一次，自己不是早就做出决定了吗。

——直到找回那失落的声音为止，自己决不会轻易放弃自己的兄长。

搜索，筛选，破译，检查。

他不断重复着这样的过程，觉得每一次鼠标点动的声音都在空气中刻下时间流逝的痕迹。

额头上早已布满了紧张的汗水，嗓子也在发着干。但是他却顾不上这些，只是双眼死死盯着屏幕，努力让自己不放过任何一个蛛丝马迹。

……然而即便如此，时间也实在是浪费得太多了。

他的眼神扫过桌面右下角的时钟，看着上面显示着的接近正午的时间，绷紧了浑身的肌肉。

……Anthea说药效大约能持续7-8个小时。但是考虑到兄长身体的机能，他觉得正午前后基本上就是极限了。

如果继续这样一无所获下去的，那么也许真的会发展成那种最坏的局面——

……等等。

拽回自己一路奔向负面的思考，他的目光定在了各种文件夹列表中的其中一个上。

这个文件夹的体积不大，命名是和其他文件夹一样的普通编码，从外观也完全看不出里面到底装了什么，但创建时间却刚好和自己戒毒成功的时间相符，并且有着远远多于其他文件夹的操作记录。

……总觉得，有些可疑。

虽然从来不相信什么直觉什么第六感一类的说法，但他还是任凭自己的手擅自移动了鼠标，跳过了中间好几个还没有检查的文件夹，直接点开了这一个。

需要输入密码的对话框弹了出来。他根据之前总结出来的一些密码的规律试了几个，却发现没有一个是正确的。

眉头蹙起。他没有来由地就是觉得，这个文件夹里也许就是自己想要找的，再不济也是和其有关东西。

急促地呼吸了几下，他强迫自己冷静下来去思考可能的密码。

……如果说，这里面放的真的是和自己有关的东西的话，那么自己的兄长可能用什么来做密码？自己幼时喜欢的书名？第一次学会的电码？经常去光顾的餐厅？甚至帮兄长破过的案子里面凶手的名字？

……不行，在兄长关于自己的思考回路到底是怎样的这件事上，说白了自己其实没有任何头绪。

时间仍然在一分一秒地流逝。

他抬起手背抹了一把额头上的汗水，然后狠狠地用鼻腔呼出了一口气。

……不管了。横竖是个最坏的结局，不如就都放手试一试。

将双手放回键盘上，他将脑海中所有有可能的解答列成表，然后从最上端的自己都觉得简单到不可能的选项开始输入了起来。

S HE R L O C K

回车。

密码输入框消失了。

文件夹里面的界面就这样直白地出现在了自己眼前。

僵在键盘上的指尖发着麻。他甚至有那么几秒钟无法相信自己眼前的景象。

……自己的名字。就只是自己的名字。

这就是，通往那压抑在深处的答案的敲门砖吗。

……简单到令人发笑。可却无论如何都无法真的笑出来。

他使劲眨了一下眼睛，让自己不去思考太多细节，并将鼠标移动到眼前的两个文件之间。

一个音频。一个视频。都没有命名，也没有预览。

他想了想，先点开了那个视频文件。

“放我出去！”

和画面同时涌出屏幕的，是一声歇斯底里的大吼。

如果不是那画面中衣衫凌乱双眼失神的男人确确实实就是自己的话，他无论如何无法承认那就是自己发出的声音。

他看到画面中的自己在那个自己这辈子不想见到第二次的房间里面如同会动的尸体一般乱转，并且对着房间里面的一切——床，矮桌，墙壁——所有能够接触到的东西——拳打脚踢，一边踢一边不断嘶吼着“放我出去”这样的话。

即使是自己，也不得不承认这确实看着就让人感到难受的画面。但就算是没有清晰的记忆，自己也能确定，在自己戒毒期间，这样的场景肯定每天都在不断反复地出现。如果就因为这样自己兄长就遭受到了打击，也未免太说不过去——

“——Mycroft！”

一声带着仿佛能将人撕碎的恨意的吼声打断了自己的思考。眼前的画面里，那个如同干尸一般的自己此时正站在摄像头底下，瞪着近乎发红的双眼死死盯着屏幕，咬牙切齿地说道。

“Mycroft，我知道你在看！当一个高高在上又事不关己的保护者是不是心情特别舒畅，嗯？！”

所有的思考就此停滞。他全身僵硬地坐在那里，眼睁睁地看着视频中的自己将那种熟悉又陌生的恨意尽数化为语言，隔着镜头源源不断地送了过来。

“哈，我知道——我知道你肯定要说，这都是为我好，如果不这样我根本无法戒毒——但你怎么也不想想，我会像这样痛苦至此，到底是谁的错？！……如果不是你——如果不是你害死了二哥，我又怎么会、怎么会……！！！”

又是一声踢上墙面的声响。

“Mycroft！Mycroft！”

仿佛下一秒就能将人生吞活剥的负面情绪裹挟而来。

“你不要总是以一种伟大的保护者的形象自居！你不是，你也不配！你要知道，二哥是你害的，我也是你害的……你的两个弟弟会成为今天这个样子，都是、都是你的错！”

他觉得，自己的身上也开始一阵阵的战栗。

“如果不是你、……如果没有你——”

他听见屏幕里面的自己几乎将声音碾压过唇齿，碾成尖锐的刀刃向屏幕外刺来。

“——如果当初死的是你就好了啊！！！”

所刺之处，血流成河。

视频到此戛然而止。

但是他却有好久都不知道该如何动作，甚至不能做到将视频窗口关掉这么一个简单的操作。

自己近乎疯癫的吼声如同诅咒，不断回荡在耳边。

而在那声音所到之处，似乎都有着汩汩鲜血不断流逝的背景音。

……啊啊，是么。这就是、自己要找的答案吗——这样毫不加掩饰的、混合着毒品臭味的恶意，就是让自己的兄长失去声音的罪魁祸首吗。

这么说来，就在这一次失声之前，自己和兄长的争吵之中，自己不是也说了类似的话吗。

——你也许真得只把曾经那些事情当成一个小小的意外，并且把自己当成了一个运筹帷幄的保护者。但是我、……我无论如何也不可能会原谅你，也不可能会接受你的那些所谓‘好意’，更不会认为你现在做的那些真得能保护我的“安全”和“自由”。

——……所以，从我面前，消失。”

看不见的血液仍然在不断地流失。

他觉得自己的体温似乎也被那些血液带走。身体一阵阵发着冷，他甚至已经无法感觉到自己的四肢。

屏幕上，已经停止的视频窗口一片混沌的漆黑。

他努力挪动已然没有知觉的手，拼尽全力点上了右上角的红叉。

黑色消失。白色的操作界面又一次出现。

那视频文件旁边的音频文件此时就像是一颗炸弹。他甚至不知道点开之后自己就将彻底尸骨无存。

然而，残存在他脑海中的最后一丝身为侦探的冷静最终还是让他颤抖着点开了那个文件。

一阵噼噼啪啪的嘈杂响动就这样毫无预兆地灌进了耳朵。

他花了几秒才意识到，那是枪响。

“……Micky。没关系。做你该做的。”

并且花了更长时间才意识到，这个交杂在枪声中的声音，属于自己的二哥。

“Micky，我知道你一直以来都在做着最正确的选择。而我相信这一次你做出的选择也一定会是正确的。”

枪声愈发乱杂起来，如同二哥已然开始不甚连贯的喘息。

但即便如此，他也能清晰地分辨出，二哥声音里面，代表着百分之百的包容与信任的笑意。

“所以，没关系，Micky。就做你觉得正确的事。”

笑着，迎接迫近的枪击。

“——Sherly就拜托你了。”

震耳欲聋的爆炸声响。

而在这声响的余音之中，他听见了开门的声音。

猛地抬头，他看见自己的兄长就那样站在门口。面色苍白，而表情空无。

——仿佛放弃了一切、抹杀了一切的，那样的表情。

……啊啊。——啊啊。

所有的那些声音的、画面的线索终于在这一瞬间拼成了一幅完整的图画。

他拉扯着僵硬的肌肉，忍着由外向内渗透到胸腔深处的疼痛，缓缓从椅子上站起了身来。

——他想，他终于明白了。


	19. 10下

他的兄长站在房间的门口看着他，从动作到表情都纹丝不动，仿佛一具摆放错了位置的雕像。

而他也回看着他的兄长，因为心中的一片狂风暴雨而不知道到底该做出什么反应。

时间仿佛被困在了他们二人之间，在小心翼翼的一呼一吸之中不断循环往复。

直到他用尽全身力气地咽下了一口口水。重重的吞咽声在空气中砸出缺口，才让时间再一次倾泻向前。

“……Mycroft。”

他听见自己这样唤了兄长的名字，声音中有着被风雨打湿的痕迹。

而他的兄长只是仍然定在那里，眼中一片混沌的昏黑。

他忍住身上一个瑟缩，如同生锈的机器重新启动一般缓慢挪动了自己的双脚，绕过办公桌，一步一步向他的兄长走去。

“……Mycroft。”

他听见自己的声音随着距离的拉近，一点一点地沉进对方眼中的黑暗里。

“……、Mycroft。”

而当他在对方身前站定的时候，他已然听不到自己的声音。

只有风雨大作的响动夹着剧烈的心跳，席卷在发出阵痛的胸腔里。

抬手，越过对方的身子，拉住门把将门关上。

咔哒一声仿若时钟归零。

他明白，已经到了自己必须做些什么的时候。

——如果你能不带任何先入观地、坦诚地去和他交流的话，一定会找到你想知道的东西的吧。

John一段时间之前对自己说的话又一次出现在耳边。

他咬紧下唇，深深吸气。

“Mycroft。我有一个假说、……不，是一个诊断。”

将声音从兄长眼中的深渊中拽出，坚实地刻在了空气里。

“——现在，我要开始找回你的声音。”

深渊似乎细微地摇动了。

“你试图成为我的伞，为我遮风挡雨。这是你年少的时候就和我的二哥做下的决定。”

将心中所有的线索编织而成的那副图画付诸语言，他觉得自己至此为止的人生中对任何一个案子做的解说都没有此时这样困难，也没有此时这样简单。

话语就像是不顾人的意愿便翻滚向前的岁月，从他的唇边不断流出。

“你为了做到这个约定而开始选择收好自身的情感只身向前，可我却对你的这个行为并不买账。我觉得你是在拒绝我、拒绝我们，所以我也开始赌气似地选择和你背道而驰。”

“直到二哥的事件将我们彻底劈开在了鸿沟的两端。”

“……那个时候，我觉得你对自己兄弟的死都不甚在意，只是将我们利用在股掌之间。所以我为了最大限度地表示出与你的对抗而使用了毒品。……并且在戒毒期间，对你喊出了那样的话。”

兄长的肩膀受惊般地跳动了一下。

他微微调整了一下自己的姿势，确保自己能够随时制止兄长的逃离，才继续说了下去。

“……那个时候我因为戒断反应而失去理智，而且又没有走出二哥死亡的阴影，所以一时控制不住才说出那样的话——之类的这些，都不过是事后用来开脱的借口罢了。现在即便对你说这些也是于事无补，这一点你我都很清楚。”

“所以我想，与其用那些肉麻而无用的话糊弄了事，不如就趁这个机会把话都说清楚。”

……不带任何先入观地、坦诚地。

在心中又默念了两遍这几个词，他下定决心般地张口：

“那个时候的我，确实憎恨着你。”

兄长的脚跟稍稍向后挪动了一下。

“但我却并没有真的盼望你的死亡。”

他也随着兄长的动作向前逼近一点，不给对方留下任何逃脱的空间。

“我憎恨你，是因为我再也看不到你的真心。而我会说出那样的话，大概，也是因为，我受够了每天面对你的那张全部都是假笑的面孔——与其那样，还不如不看——这才是我会说出那些话的真相。”

兄长眨了一下眼睛，眼中的黑暗开始小幅度地摇晃。

他悄悄地换了口气。

“……但是，即便现在我这么说，也无法对那些言语形成的伤害有任何弥补。”

“虽然我对那些话全无记忆，而你也从未对我提起过，但你会因为那些话而感到受伤也是理所当然的——这个世界上没有人会是真的全无感情的——之前有人跟我说了这样的话，而我想，这对你，也许也适用。”

“一个兄弟的死亡和另一个兄弟的恶语相向——当时的你，应该感受到了强烈的动摇。”

紧紧抓住对方的目光，他觉得自己的语速在忍不住地加快。

“只是，你自己却不允许这样的情况发生。”

这样说，不自觉地绷紧了浑身的肌肉。

“你一直是这样一个人——一旦定下一个目标，那么不管做出多大牺牲都要达到，绝不会有半句怨言——而和二哥定下的那个约定也是如此。”

“你承诺会保护我，会成为我遮风挡雨的雨伞，就一定会达到。即便你的兄弟们都在中途离你而去，你也不会放弃。”

“正因如此，你不允许自己出现一丝一毫的动摇，你知道，一旦被情感的洪流击垮，也许就没有再站起来的可能了。”

“所以，我想，那个时候的你，大概是在拼尽全力和你的痛苦、你的动摇作斗争吧。要把即将破堤而出的东西尽数压下去不是一件容易的事，这也给你带来了意想不到的压力。……而那压力的后果，便是你的第一次失声。”

对方的呼吸出现了一瞬间的紊乱。

他将这视为自己言中的证据，将叙述继而进行了下去。

“只是，那一次失声持续的时间很短，而且没有依靠任何外力就治好了。连你最亲近的秘书小姐都不知道那到底是因为什么。”

“而你自己曾经告诉我说，那次失声就像是感冒，知道病原体很快就能治好。”

“如果是这样的话，那么病原体是什么——这个问题我之前一直百思不得其解。……但现在，我终于明白了。”

停了停，而后像宣告重要的诊断一样字句严肃地道：

“——所谓病原体，就是你行将失控的情感。”

睁大的双眼，滞涩的呼吸。

但他却不依不饶，将他的诊断说到了最后：

“——你是靠着将所有那些情感尽数杀死的方式，自己找回的声音。”

——……我、

“不要反驳。Mycroft。我有能够支持这个说法的证据。”

对方张开失了血色的唇瓣想要说些什么却被他强硬地打断。

“刚才你通过房间里的动静肯定也知道了，二哥最后留下的那段音频我也打开听了。他说让你相信你做的选择是正确的。”

——我是在做对的事情，为什么要感到难过呢？

通过John之口转述过来的话语和那段音频之中带着笑意的语言残酷地重叠。

“——而接收到了他的信息的你，就是通过不断告诉自己，自己做的一切都是‘正确’的，来扼杀那些在你内心唱着反调的情感的。”

张开的唇瓣颤抖着阖上。

可眼中的深渊却开始出现了缺口。

他紧紧咬了一下牙关。

“……而在那之后，因为我的逆反和你的冷漠，我们之间的关系几乎走进了死胡同。”

“我仍然希望通过一些激烈的对抗剥下你虚伪的假面，可已将情感尽数抛弃的你必然不可能回应我的需求。”

“这样的关系，注定只能愈发恶化下去，甚至可能直到我们老死都不可能恢复如初。”

“……如果不是又出现了这次失声的话。”

说着，觉得鼻腔开始发热，声音也是。

“Mycroft。说实在话，如果不是发生了这次失声事件的话，我也许就会把‘你没有感情’这件事当作事实继续认定下去了。”

“可是，现在的状况却是，你又一次因为我在争吵中过激的言论而失去了声音。”

“这说明了什么，已经很一目了然了。”

“——你认为已经完全杀死了的病原体，仍然存在在你的身体里面。”

——……、

“Mycroft，拜托，让我说完。”

看到对方似乎有想要辩驳什么的意愿，他几乎恳切地抢过话头，再一次将对方的表达压了下去。

“你之前将这次的失声称之为‘幻肢痛’。可事实却完全不是如此。”

声音里的风雨慢慢发展为风暴，席卷过一片龟裂的干涸。

“想想看，你有几次想要对我说出你的要求、或者想要触碰我的时候，都发生了一些心因性呼吸困难的症状——那种症状就已经说明一切了不是吗。”

“你的心里其实仍然有着对我的情感，只不过是你自己不想承认——所以这一次，你不但没有办法将之释放，也没有办法再像上次那样杀死它了——这样一来，你才会以‘幻肢痛’这样无稽的理由逃避它。”

“……但是我已经，不会允许你继续逃避下去了。”

也席卷过兄长眼中剧烈摇晃的深渊。

他死死盯着那一片已然开始肢解的昏暗，毫不动摇地张口：

“所以说，Mycroft，你就承认吧——承认你的内心仍然有着感情，承认你对我仍然有着渴求——只要你愿意这样做。”

肢解的深渊出现明显的裂痕。

他在其后隐约看见了光。

于是将声音中的风暴汇为一股，毫无犹豫地向那裂痕之处砸去。

“——只要你愿意这样做，我就愿意将你所有的情感尽数接收。”

“……Sher、”

声音。

微弱却清晰的、无比熟悉的声音，就像是一片落叶，轻飘飘地落在了自己的耳边。

也落在了兄长眼中一片从黑暗中显现出来湖面之上，留下一阵一阵起伏的涟漪。

他瞪大了双眼，看到自己的兄长慌张地抬起手，将手背堵在了唇边。

一个稚气到好笑的动作，可他却觉得极速从胸口向上翻涌的不是笑意，而是眼眶中的热度。

“……Mycroft。——Mycroft。”

伸手握住对方的腕子，微微用力让对方的手背离开了唇瓣。

“继续说下去。拜托了，请继续说下去。”

拼命地向湖的中心探出手去，想要捡拾那一片突然飘落的树叶。

“我想听——不是那些空有其表的唇形，也不是那些枯燥无味的文字，而是你的声音——你真正的、真实的声音，只属于你的声音。”

涟漪荡漾，将那片树叶摇摇晃晃地送向自己的方向。

还差一点点。就只差一点点。

他使劲吞进一大口空气。

然后。

“——Micky。”

指尖和树叶接触的瞬间，翻涌而起的是谁的眼泪。

“……Sherly。……啊、——”

断续的声音似乎释放了全部的气力。

他跟着对方向下滑落的身体蹲下了身。

本是握着对方手腕的手不知何时被紧紧反握住。他看不见深深俯下的对方的脸，只能感觉到不断有温热的液体落到自己的手背上。

迟来了太多年的哭泣并没有声音。

唯有自己的名字带着过于炙热的温度，即便不慎连贯也仍然一遍又一遍不甘停歇地传了出来。

“Sherly……Sherly——”

这一次，不再有任何人提示他该怎样做。但他却毫无犹豫地将另一只手轻轻搭在了对方的肩膀上。

一直以来都仿佛无人能敌的兄长此时颤抖得如同脆弱的孩童。

他手上微微用力，让对方的额头抵在了自己的胸口。

润湿了胸前衣襟的眼泪，和润湿了自己脸颊的液体，有着同样的温度。

……啊啊。

他吐气，闭眼。黑暗中，他似乎看到了那不断被自己杀害的背影正逐渐消散。

“……Micky。”

他想，自己此时，大概是在微笑了。

“——我终于，找到你了。”


	20. 11+尾声

“那个时候我首先感到的，是一阵阵的反胃。”

他坐在餐桌旁，看着站在厨房水槽前的兄长的背影，听见兄长的声音淡淡地传了过来。

适才，在兄长的情绪终于平静下来之后，自己便直接被赶出了房间。等再一次见到对方的时候，已经是对方洗完澡又换上一身新衣服之后了。

那个时候其实自己就想把所有想问的问题一股脑儿地倒出来——比如那些事件的细节，比如兄长真实的想法，等等——但是兄长异常的冷静和再一次表现出的疏离都让他失去了张口的勇气和时机。

意识到的时候，他已经和兄长对坐在了餐桌两端了。

一杯咖啡，他勉强捱过了相对无言的用餐时间。而在餐后，兄长又仿佛什么都没发生过一样地将食器全部收进了水槽。事已至此，他不得不开始担心刚才的事情是不是就要这么被兄长含混过去。但就在他开始感到坐立不安的时候，兄长一句“你就这么坐着听我说就好”便甩了过来。

反应慢了一拍，兄长的话语就像是水流一样漫了过来。

“那个时候，感觉到身体里面有什么东西叫嚣着想要冲出来。而最直接的反应，就是胃里面的东西不听控制地往上涌。所以我就那么冲进了洗手间，把能吐出来的东西全部吐了出来。但即使是这样，那些叫嚣着的东西仍然残存在身体里面，不管我在马桶旁边跪多长时间都无济于事。……而当我从洗手间出来的时候，我便发现，我已经发不出声音了。”

措手不及。

兄长的叙述长而平静的叙述，就像是在讲一个和己身无关的故事。

但是他却一时滞涩了呼吸。

……没有人知道细节的、第一次失声的经历——虽然确实想要问个仔细，但却没有想到会在现在这种情况下听到回答。

“那个时候”——他甚至用了几秒才反应过来——应该指的就是看到了留在电脑里的那段监视视频的时候了。虽然他也明白屏幕里的那个“自己”的恶毒言语肯定会给屏幕那端的人留下了伤痕，但是却没有想到过就这样直接接触仍然留在对方身上的伤疤竟是一件如此沉重的事情。

……而如果只是伤疤就能让人感到如此不适的话，那事情发生当时到底该是怎样的鲜血淋漓。

“那确实是一段令人焦头烂额的时期。马上就要面临升职的我如果被人发现失去了声音，那么别说是升职，连现有的地位都不可能保得住。所以拜托Anthea各方调度掩盖事实确实花了我不少的心力。……但这还不是最糟糕的。”

兄长的声音仍在继续。他看到兄长后颈上露出来的皮肤，似乎有些不健康的苍白。

“……最糟糕的，是身体里的那种想要尖叫着冲破理性的桎梏释放到空气里的东西无论如何都无法消失。”

停顿。

“……那段时间，我甚至不敢轻易做出张口的动作。”

停顿。

“……我怕我一旦张口，就会有呐喊、有恸哭、有所有那些不该出现的情绪不受控制地爆发出来。”

沉默如同刀子割过空气，他似乎看到多年前的暗红血液仍然在止不住地流出。

“……明明、”

他强忍着不适发出亡羊补牢的声音。

“明明爆发出来也没什么的。”

“我做不到那样。”

但却立刻被没有语气起伏、却也没有驳斥余地地否定了。

“……我就只是，不能那样做。”

他哽了哽，又想起了那个背景音是死亡的音频。

“……因为你在做‘正确’的事情吗。”

“啊啊，是啊。因为我所做的，都是正确的事情。”

这一次则被轻易地肯定了。

“因为我所做的都是正确的事情，所以如果我就那么崩溃的话，就否定了我的所作所为——也否定了你的次兄的死亡。所以我必须坚信我没有做错任何事。我必须告诉自己我不会因此而感到受伤。”

和自己的猜想大抵相合。

但是胸口却感受到了仿佛第一次听到这个事实一般的钝痛。

他使劲吞下一口口水，却制止不了钝痛在身体之中的蔓延。

“……我之前总说，正确等于无聊。”

为了转移注意力而想要讽刺地拉扯唇角，却觉得脸部肌肉无比僵硬，无论如何拉扯不出合适的弧度。

“但你的情况，正确等于残忍。”

“……我不肯定，但也不否定。”

兄长却不似他内心这般纠结，答得沉着而淡定。

“毕竟，如果不那样想，我没有办法靠自己的力量撑过那一关。而且因为有了那次的经验，之后工作中的很多事情也变得容易多了。……但是，也不是说没有代价的。”

轻微的、轻微的叹息声。

“……那之后我的世界，就变成彻底没有色彩的东西了。”

他再一次想起了自己梦中那个永远僵直地处在黑暗中的背影。

所有的话语尽数沉在了那黑色的深渊之中。

“……所以说，Sherlock。”

于是只能听对方继续这样说道。

“在你遇到了Dr.Watson之后，我在高兴的同时，也感觉到了一种彻底的疏远。……开始变得五彩纷呈的世界和永远只有黑白的世界，终究不可能再次交汇了。”

“……”

他的唇角抽动了一下。

“你难道就没想过，脱离你那个世界来到我们这边吗。”

一声无奈的笑幽幽飘了过来。

“已经太迟了，Sherlock。……那个时候，不管是我还是你，都早已经不是说回到一起就回到一起的状态了。”

“……这只不过是你的认知而已。”

他嘴硬地回答道。

“如果当时你能够放下矜持，对我敞开心胸——”

“……也许吧。”

却没有说完，便被轻飘飘地打断。

“也许你说的是对的——也许如果我能先示弱一步，那么我们之间的关系还会有转机。……但是，Sherlock。”

紧绷的细微中断。

“……我的身上，背负着你的次兄的死亡和希望。”

中断后的话语，如同突然松动的巨石突从天降。

“我必须履行和他的约定，我也必须将他以死亡证明的东西继续证明下去。……我必须成为你可以遮风挡雨的雨伞——我必须，能够保护你的方方面面。”

“……”

“……所以我是、绝对不能示弱的。”

钢铁般的决意和玻璃般的脆弱混杂成兄长此时的背影。

他做了好几个呼吸，才忍住了自己抬高声音的冲动。

“……可是我从来没有要求过你这样做。”

兄长一声深长的呼气，肩膀似乎也塌下去几分。

“……啊啊，是啊。你从来没有要求过。——我在这些年间，也一遍又一遍地认识到了这件事。……只是，我已经不知道该如何停下，不知道该如何转换自己的姿态去重新面对你了。所以我只能继续保护住你的色彩斑斓的世界，期待你能在你这个世界里面过好你的生活。”

“……所以你才会在一有什么事情的时候就把我往John那里推吗，因为你觉得他才是能和我一起站在这个世界里面的人。”

这样推测，得到的是兄长无声的承认。

他微微摇了摇头。

“……可是我却并没有因此而感到开心，而是恰恰相反。”

顿了几秒，才有些困难地继续道。

“……所以我才会在那天争吵的时候，对你说出那样的话。”

而兄长的回复，也在几秒之后才传过来。

“……那天晚上。”

声音听起来比刚才还要虚弱一些。

“……那天晚上，我在梦里见到了你的次兄。”

意料之外的事实，让他一时犹豫了反应。

而兄长的话语还在毫不间断地继续。

“他在梦里，问我有没有好好成为你的保护伞，有没有让你过上快乐无忧的生活。”

“……而我却一个字也答不上来。”

“想说的话其实有很多——‘Sherly其实并不需要我’，‘我的所在所为并不会让他感到愉快’，‘我不知道这样做到底是不是对的’，‘我真的就该继续这样下去吗’……但这些，我根本不可能说给他听。……我仍然握着有着和他的生命同等重量的承诺。我不能让他感到失望。”

“而他面对一直沉默的我，也没有多讲什么，只是用他惯有的笑嘻嘻的语气，留下了一句话。”

“——‘Micky，你这个兄长，失职了啊。’”

“……那之后立刻，我便从梦中惊醒了。”

“而在醒来之后，我就发现自己又一次地发不出声音了。”

“没有痛苦，也没有反胃——就只是不管怎么努力，都说不出话来了。”

“但这一次，我却是真的束手无策了。”

“毕竟，上一次，我那样努力地杀死了所有那些想要不听控制向外涌的东西，才勉强找回了声音。……可是，这一次，如果连那些想要涌出来的东西都没有了的话，”

“——我到底，又该杀死什么才行呢？”

疼痛蔓延成带刺的枝条，扎进身体里的每一个角落。

他在这挣脱不开的疼痛中，似乎看到兄长的周身，也被同样的枝条所缠绕。

……啊啊，是么，是这样么。

目不转睛地看着那些缠住兄长身体的并不存在的枝条，他突然便明白了——明白了一些关于自己兄长的、最根本的东西。

——关于他藏得太深的、几乎已经化为他的一部分的孤独。

意识到这一点，即便感觉到身体仍然被一种看不见的阻力所牵制，但他还是挣扎着站起了身。

向后推移的椅子脚划过地板，发出尖锐而刺耳的刺啦声响。

兄长因为这个声响细微却明显地抽动了一下肩膀，但却仍然没有想要转过身来的样子。

……多么愚蠢啊——情不自禁地这样想了。

一直被二哥的亡灵束缚，又被自己的反抗禁锢，一直在痛苦之中止步不前，甚至将孤独视为命中注定而彻底放弃了渴求的这个灵魂，是多么的愚蠢——又是多么的透明。

透明到，虽然不屏气凝神就很难发现，但一旦发现之后，就让人难以放手。

……所以说，这一次。

垂在身侧的双手紧握成拳。

……这一次，自己绝对不会再轻易放弃了——即便心知对方选择在这种场景、这种状态下对自己坦白那些经历，就是为了以一句“所有这些也不过都是过去的事了，你无须在意”便将所有过往随着食器上的污渍一起冲进下水道，然后再一次逃回那被荆棘缠绕的孤独之中——自己也绝对不会再轻易地放弃了。

……他们兄弟之间已经彼此错过了太多年，他已经不想再继续擦身而过了。

松开手掌，以一口气送出全身紧绷的力量，他迈动了双脚。

一步，将所有的误解踩碎。

一步，将所有的叛逆踢开。

一步，又一步，他劈开所有挡在眼前的纠葛，迈过所有横亘在脚下的沟壑，向那个孑然一身太久了的身影走去。

而当他在那身影背后一步之遥停下的时候，他似乎闻见了隔着岁月传来的、只属于老宅中兄长房间里面的，熟悉的味道。

“……Mycroft。”

对着那个顽固地仍然不肯转过来的背影，他听见自己这样说，声音晕开一片氤氲的光影。

“你其实，不用杀死什么的——你从一开始，就根本不需要杀死什么的。……我从头至尾，都没有希望你那样做过。”

“我只是，一直在等你——一直在等你能够又一次转回身来的时候。”

“然而，你愚蠢到即便把自己逼上绝境，也没有这样做。所以这一次，我才会没有办法，努力地追着你、把你找了回来。”

“可你难道直到现在，还随时准备着再度逃开——准备再一次回到你的那个没有色彩的世界吗。”

“……我是绝对不会允许这种事情发生的。”

眼前的背影细微却明显地颤动了一下。

他再次提气，握拳。

“……Mycroft。我在这里——一直在这里。”

“现在也在这里，哪儿也不会去。”

“……我仍然，还在等你。”

“之前我已经找到你了。而现在，该轮到你了。”

深深地、像是在汲取世界上最后一些氧气那样吸气。

“……Mycroft。——Micky。”

然后。

“——来找我。”

接下来的时间，大概是他人生中进行得最最缓慢的一段时间。

每一分每一秒都被拉得冗长。冗长之中，是他的兄长如同电影慢放那般一点一点转过身来的动作。

而在动作的最终，是兄长眼中许久不曾见过的清亮蓝色。

一瞬间，所有的过去席卷而来，却又在现在轻飘飘地消散。浓雾散去之后，是时间终于重新开始稳步向前的将来。

“……Sherly。”

兄长用和记忆中如出一辙的柔软声音这样唤他。

他猛地咬住了下唇里面的肉。

兄长慢慢向他抬起了手。

他几乎下意识地低下了头。

——发间传来的微凉温度，将岁月中的所有褶皱尽数抚成了坦途。

回过神来的时候，他的额头便已经抵在兄长的肩膀之上了。

“……Sherly。”

直落在耳边的声音，和仍然抚在自己后脑的手掌一样有着抚慰的力量。

“——我回来了。”

等了太多年的一句话。他强忍着流泪的冲动，将所有那些涌上来的热意尽数化作言语推出了体外。

“——欢迎回来。”

黑暗中，那个已然朦胧的僵直背影，彻底幻化成烟，不复存在了。

尾声

后来，Sherlock再也没有做过那个梦。

他只是会在偶尔想起的时候便摸出手机发个短信，如果运气好的话，那天晚上他便能在221B见到他的兄长。

他们仍然会讨论减肥，讨论牙医，讨论案子里面的细节，然后拌嘴，甚至争吵，一切似乎都和之前没有什么变化。

只是，当他躺在自己的床上，身边却能感受到兄长的体温的时候，他便知道，一切都已经和原来不一样了。

至少，在他合上眼帘之际，他再也不用担心噩梦的侵扰，而是能在和着兄长呼吸声的微醺中如此确信：

——今天一定，也能做个好梦了。

END


End file.
